The Nobodies
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: Klaroline! One morning Caroline wakes up in a world that is 100 years in the future. If that wasn't bad enough it seems to be a different reality too, one where she and Klaus are together and in love. In present day Mystic Falls an evil Caroline walks around town destroying everything she touches and creating mayhem as she catches the eye of one hybrid. Set in 3rd season.
1. Chapter 1: Switching Places

**Author's Note:** I'm back! I took a day break since I needed to do some summer school work (and failed) but this is the first chapter to my new story. If you read _Because I love you_, the summary I put in the Epilogue is wrong. I thought about it for awhile and wrote the first chapter and it didn't click for me plus my darling beta_ Entirely Torn_ did not like it so I decided to go in a different direction. Plus I feel that there are too many Klaus guiding Caroline to be dark fics out there. So this one is way different. Caroline's already dark. The summary is below, but basically there are two worlds going on at the same time, one with a good Caroline and the other with a bad Caroline ones in the future and ones in the past, and they happen to switch places due to a spell. To avoid confusion one side of the story will be all in italics, that is the 'future.' It's a bit confusing in the beginning, but everything will be explained in due time. I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think! Please review and let me know!

**Summary:** Caroline wakes up in to a world that's 100 years in the future and if that isn't bad enough it seems to be a different reality too, one where she and Klaus are together and-gasp- in love. In present day Mystic Falls an evil Caroline walks around town destroying everything she touches.

**Disclaimer: No one belongs to be if they did there would be a klaroline show where everything was klaroline and the originals.**

**Set After Caroline's father dies and before the Mikaelson ball, so after 3X13 and before 3X14.**

_Today I am dirty  
I want to be pretty  
Tomorrow, I know I'm just dirt_

_Fear the nobodies_  
_Wanna be Somebodies_  
_We're dead,_  
_We know just who we are_

_We are the nobodies_  
_Wanna be Somebodies_  
_We're dead,_  
_We know just who we are_

_~Marilyn Manson "The Nobodies"_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Switching Places**

**New Orleans 2112**

_Caroline opened her eyes feeling groggy and as if the weight of the world was on her shoulder. She took in her surroundings seeing that she was in one of the graveyards in Mystic Falls._

_She slowly got off the ground feeling every muscle in her body scream in protest. They were tense as if she'd been thrown around for hours on end. Knowing her life, it was probably the case. She stood on shaky legs and surveyed the graveyard again. She realized that this was not a graveyard in Mystic Falls; it was far too big for a small town graveyard._

_As a matter of fact the place was enormous as far as she could see there were gravestones and scattered trees. In the distance with her vampire sight she could make out a gate surrounding the graveyard for keeping people, like her out._

_Her mind began to race thinking of the possibilities of where she was and how she got here. All she knew was that last night she had gone to bed tired and still mourning the death of her father. She was dreading her calculus exam in the morning and dwelling on the fact that Tyler was still MIA searching for himself._

_Her thoughts were going a mile a minute as a tall brunette girl approached her quietly from the opening of the gates of the cemetery. Caroline watched as the girl walked towards her, her head down and walking quickly._

_Caroline hadn't ever seen her in her life and she wondered what this girl was doing out in the middle of this graveyard so late. As a matter of fact Caroline wondered that about herself as well. She probably looked ridiculous standing there in her pink cotton pajamas and bunny slippers._

_The girl bowed once she got to Caroline and began to speak making Caroline even more frantic than before once she heard how the girl addressed her._

_"My Queen I was—" The girl began staring at the ground._

_"Your Queen? What? I'm sorry you must have the wrong person." Caroline said anxiously wrapping her arms around herself and thinking about what was wrong with this girl for addressing her that way. They were in America there was no royalty in America. This wasn't normal she briefly thought._

_The girl looked up at her nervously her face showing absolute fear. "My Queen the lord sent me to find you. He said that you are needed at the palace and—" the girl paused to gulp twisting her fingers in anxiety._

_Caroline watched in awe as this girl looked like she was going to wet herself._

_"Spit it out." Caroline said loudly crossing her arms over chest and waiting for the girl to continue what she was saying._

_She wasn't sure what this girl was saying in general speaking of queens and lords, but it sounded interesting enough and she seemed to know her so maybe she could help her find out where she was and how she got there._

_"I'm sorry Mistress, I'm sorry." The girl quivered and Caroline finally bent down to stare at the girl in the face. This only seemed to make the girl more afraid and she reluctantly stood up her whole body shaking violently._

_"The King wants your presence at the palace." The girl said finally stuttered as Caroline sighed heavily wondering what exactly was going on._

_"Who are you?" Caroline asked after a sizeable pause._

_The girl gave her a curious look and cocked her head at her. "I am Amy, the messenger, you've known me for years, my Queen. Now I think we should be on our way, the king doesn't like to be kept waiting."_

_"The king? Who's the king?" Caroline asked absentminded following the girl. The girl cast her an incredulous look but didn't respond as she walked quickly out of the graveyard._

_Caroline walked behind the girl looking all around the dark graveyard in confusion. She didn't recognize where they were not even a little bit._

_"Where are we?" Caroline asked._

_"Stop jesting, my queen, we are in New Orleans where you've been for a hundred years." The girl said causing Caroline to stop walking._

_It was 100 years in the future? Caroline frowned and began to walk faster wanting to get to the palace as quickly as possible. They passed closed shops and restaurants and bars. There wasn't another soul within sight, which made Caroline even more nervous to know what was going on. At least she knew where she was now, Caroline thought looking up at the moon and the stars._

_Eventually the girl slowed down as they approached a large white mansion. There were two bodyguards standing in front of the gates to the mansion and then four more at the door. Each guard bowed their head as she walked by._

_The front yard of the mansion was spectacular, blooming trees decorating the lawn and tons of different flowers. There was even a fountain sitting in the small island in the middle of the wrap around driveway. As they walked up the driveway Caroline counted six fancy sports cars that would put the cars in Fast and the Furious to shame. Caroline smiled a little, but it soon slid off her face as they reached the doors of the mansion._

_She was anxious, not knowing exactly what to expect from this king, but she wanted to stay optimistic and hope that he was a nice king that would help her back to her own time. As she entered the house she felt her jaw drop in astonishment as she took in everything. The great hall they were standing in was incredible with a chandelier above their heads. The marble floors were glistening and there was a spiral staircase that lead to the next floor._

_Suddenly she heard movement coming from her left and Caroline's danger senses flew to maximum levels knowing that she was in deep shit when she saw a sheet of blonde hair belonging to an Original girl wearing a bright pink dress and matching heels._

_"Caroline! Nik will be so pleased that you're back." Rebekah said smiling happily and coming to stand in front of Caroline whose mouth was hanging open. Rebekah's gaze scrutinized her outfit and she tilted her head in confusion._

_"What on earth are you wearing, dear sister?" Rebekah asked looking at the bunny slippers in disgust._

_Caroline frowned the last two words of Rebekah's sentence ringing in her ears. Dear Sister? What the hell? She silently asked herself. Without warning Rebekah grabbed Caroline's arm and began to drag her up the stairs._

_"Come along, Nik's upstairs already." Rebekah said taking Caroline upstairs._

_Once Caroline's brain caught up to what was going on she began to try and get out of Rebekah's iron grip, but it was no use Rebekah's hold on her tightened and she only got another weird look for the fighting._

_Caroline refused to be given to this Nik guy, she wasn't sure who Nik was, but if Rebekah was here then he could only be as evil as she was. Caroline looked down the stairs to yell to Amy the messenger, but found that she was already gone. Her voice was stuck in her throat anyway due to the fear of being in the hands of an Original who could easily rip her baby vampire heart from her chest._

_"I'm so glad Amy found you before you did anymore damage to this town. I know you like to play with your food, Caroline, but really we need to be more careful especially with everything that's going on." Rebekah said coming to stand in front of a large mahogany door. Before Rebekah could knock the door opened revealing a shirtless Klaus._

_"There you are sweetheart! I hope you weren't eating anymore of the locals." Klaus said smirking at her before grabbing her waist and bringing her body flush against his. Caroline gasped at the closeness and twisted in his grip trying to get away._

_"Please let me go!" Caroline cried trying to get out of his hold. Surprisingly he did what she asked and she slowly backed away from the two Originals that were looking at her as if she'd lost her mind._

_"Caroline? Darling? Are you alright?" Klaus asked concerned and stepping closer to her._

_Caroline backed up against the wall staring at the two siblings in horror and then turned to the stairs to begin running down them as fast as she could. But it wasn't fast enough as Klaus grabbed her arm to stop her and she tried to turn away only to get her feet twisted in each other and to fall down the beautiful spiraling staircase._

_Caroline's world went black before she hit the last stair._

* * *

**Mystic Falls 2012**

Caroline woke up with a sore neck in the middle of a dark cemetery. She massaged the back of her neck looking around in vague interest at where she was. The rest of her body was tense, but she ignored it, knowing that her vampire healing would work quickly to rid herself of the aches and pains.

It was a small graveyard with large gravestones, and she knew immediately where she was and she smirked slightly at the thought. She got off the ground and dusted herself off before advancing towards the gate and hopping it eager to go find a clue as to how she came to be back in Mystic Falls and where exactly Nik was.

The last thing she remembered was telling Nik she was going hunting and then she was waking up in Mystic Falls in a cemetery. She thought about her husband briefly and her heart ached to know where he was. Despite their disagreement before she went out hunting she still missed him whenever they were apart and if she was in Mystic Falls again, she hoped that maybe whatever bullshit spell sent her there he was sent with her. After all they were married by human laws and blood bonded, wherever he went she followed and vice versa. So she prayed he was here as well. After all he was generally the only one that kept her sane.

As she walked through the familiar town she eyed the empty streets and closed shops. Finally she came to the only thing open in town past 10 and she smirked as she walked in the doors to the Grill hoping to find some answers. She walked over to the bar pleasantly surprised to see her old friend Matt working behind it.

"Matt! I haven't seen you in such a long time." Caroline said staring at him with her big blue eyes.

He laughed upon seeing her, "Caroline, I saw you earlier, remember? At school." He said washing the counter of the bar off.

She sat down in front of him and opened her mouth to tell him her drink order when a discarded newspaper caught her eye. Her eyes widened in astonishment when she saw the date on the paper and she cursed inwardly wanting to rip whatever witch who had transported her back in times head off.

"It's 2012." She whispered out loud staring at the Mystic Falls paper.

"Of course, Care, what year did you think it was?" Matt said laughing.

"Don't call me that." Caroline hissed looking up at him with anger in her eyes. Matt's eyes widened and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Calm down, Caroline. Just tell me what you want."

"I want a shot of Wild Turkey and keep them coming." Caroline said tossing the paper away from her.

Matt laughed, "nice one, Caroline, but you know I can't serve you, you're under age."

Caroline stared at him her eyes piercing through him waiting for him to change his mind. Slowly the smile slide off of Matt's face and he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"But I guess, in light of what happened with your father I can slide you a few shots." Matt said going to the alcohol to pour her a shot.

"Good." Caroline said not taking her eyes away from him.

"So how are you holding up?" Matt asked handing her the first shot.

"Do you want a—" he began to ask but stopped when he watched Caroline take the whole shot without wincing. "Chaser." He finished lamely.

"How am I holding up with what?" Caroline asked ignoring his question about the chaser.

"About your dad and everything." Matt said looking at her with concern.

Caroline frowned, "what about him?"

"Well he's dead." Matt said staring at her.

"I'm aware." Caroline said dryly.

"But…he's dead." Matt said again.

Caroline rolled her eyes and gestured to the alcohol. "I'm aware. Another please."

"But Caroline—" Matt began to say but Caroline waved her hand to try and get him to stop talking.

"Please stop. I don't want to talk. I need answers." Caroline said taking the shot he just poured. "Tell me, where are the Salvatores?" she asked after her shot.

"Probably at the boarding house." Matt said confused.

"And Nik? I mean Klaus?" Caroline asked her eyes scrutinizing Matt. He shrugged.

"How should I know. He's the bad guy, Care." Matt said bewildered.

Caroline's eyes narrowed and she got off the barstool and began to walk out the door.

"Caroline! You need to pay! Caroline! Where are you going?" Matt yelled behind her.

"To get something to eat." Caroline said walking out the door and down the street.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment trying to find the nearest person to feed from. She began to walk in the direction of the heartbeat smirking when she came upon a brunette girl with a backpack walking along the street.

"Caroline!" the girl said seeing the blonde.

"How are you?" the girl asked with mock concern. Caroline didn't say anything as she approached the girl.

"Are you doing ok with your dad and everything?" the girl asked as Caroline came to stand in front of her. Caroline grabbed the girl by her hair exposing her entire throat to the cool night air.

"Hey! What are you—" the girl began to say but was cut off as Caroline buried her fangs in the girls throat. She drank until the girl had no blood left in her and then she picked the body up and put her in a dumpster behind the Grill. As she was stuffing the girl's feet into the dumpster she heard her name from behind her.

"Caroline? What are you doing?" Damon asked seeing the blonde cheerleader in the alleyway.

"Damon!" Caroline said happily sauntering towards him. "Just the man I wanted to see." She said coming to stand in front of him. He gave her a weird look and then looked back towards the dumpster.

"Bunny diet not cutting out for you, Vampire Barbie?" he asked smirking at her.

Caroline smirked up at him, "I have a problem, Damon and I need your and Stefan's help." She said staring into his eyes.

He looked down at her in confusion. "Help with what? And shouldn't you be at home with your mom grieving your father?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes and huffed, "that can wait. This can't. I seem to…" she stopped talking realizing that telling Damon that she was from the future probably wasn't the best idea. Especially because he was never a trustworthy person. She realized with dread that no one at this time was worth trusting and she had to keep her identity a secret, at least until she could find Nik or someone to send her back to 2112.

"Listen, blondie we have bigger fish to fry than you eating some high school cheerleader you didn't like. We still need to concentrate on Klaus." Damon said.

Caroline's eyes narrowed at him, "what about Klaus?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "uh…like the fact he wants to kill us? And keeps trying to steal Elena from us so he can make his crazy hybrid army."

To Damon's astonishment Caroline began to laugh. She clapped her hands together in glee and Damon watched in awe as she laughed about their possible death and Klaus's power over them.

"Are you drunk Barbie? And by the way what the hell are you wearing? Black leather pants and fuck me heels? You look like a prostitute. Is this how people grieve nowadays? By dressing like whores and acting like brats." Damon spat staring at the laughing blonde.

Caroline immediately stopped laughed and stepped closer to Damon her eyes fierce with anger.

"Don't talk to me like that. We both know your nothing more than a piece of scum on the bottom of my shoe." Caroline said smirking at him.

Damon's eyes hardened and he opened his mouth to retort to her insult when his phone went off. He spoke quietly into the phone and then hung up.

"We'll continue this later, I have to go." Damon said turning around and starting to walk away.

"Oh! And Caroline I'd go home and try to be a dutiful daughter to your mother since you're both grieving and I'll try not to mention anything about your little slip up with that cheerleader." Damon said smirking at her before getting in his car and driving away.

Caroline tilted her head in interest. "My mother…" she whispered thinking of the mother that had long since died. She began to walk the familiar path to her house or at least the place she used to call home. Maybe this time-traveling spell wasn't so bad. Maybe this was a chance to warn her mother of what was to come. Maybe she could change the past. Or maybe she could wreck a little havoc while she figured out a way to send herself back to her own time.

Back to her Nik.

(A/n: so as of now both Carolines think they are in a different times, one in the future and one in the past. Please review and let me know what u think!)


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter! I'm a little hesitant of the story since I feel like the characters are kind of ooc, so I hope im doing ok. I also hope it's not too confusing for you guys so just let me know if u have any questions! or complaints or just want to let me know what u think its totally apprecaited! Thank you again to everyone for reading and reviewing!

**Thank you again to: _EmmaRedVelvet, Guest, Guest, Guest, VD-HP-Glee, yolynnjones, Darth Sydios, batgirl2992, Jeremy Shane, HotHybridSex, Grace5231973, Justine & arielmermaid_**

**Thank you again let me know what you think! Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Waking Up**

**New Orleans 2112**

_Caroline opened her eyes to find herself in a large room. She was laying in a large California King canopy bed with silky black sheets and soft crimson pillows. She didn't recognize where she was and after a few minutes everything that had happened the night before came rushing back to her. The Originals, Amy the messenger, the graveyard, and the fact that she was 100 years in the future. She hoped that maybe everything had been a dream, but the unfamiliar surroundings were a huge clue that she was just being hopeful._

_She took in the room from her position on the bed and couldn't help but gasp at the elegance of it. She slowly got out of the bed to take in the artwork decorating the walls each picture was beautifully made with intricate detail to each. She didn't recognize any of them but they were all so amazing she couldn't rip her eyes from them. There was a certain forlorn nature about each picture that made Caroline's heart twinge with emotion._

_There was a large vanity in the corner with large amounts of make up and jewelry on it. There were also a few pictures on it that Caroline went to inspect. There were three of them, one was of Caroline and her parents, another of Caroline and Rebekah smiling and laughing at a Halloween party and another was of her and Klaus on what she assumed was there wedding day. She gasped when she saw the last one lightly touching the picture. Was this her future? A future with the most evil creature to walk the earth? Was she going to become a monster like him? Millions of what if questions littered her mind making her stomach queasy with unease. Was she doomed to live out her life with Klaus? And when did they even get together? How could she ignore all of the bad he had done? What was wrong with her?_

_Caroline quickly moved away from the pictures and towards the biggest walk in closet she had ever laid eyes on. She walked in tentatively and looked through the clothes, most of them were black or red, some were white, but none of the clothes looked like anything she would wear. As a matter of fact there was not one article of clothing in her closet back home that was black. She did spy a beautiful blue gown hidden in the back and she went to touch it when a voice called to her from the doors of the closet._

_"That's a bit fancy for today isn't it, love?" a British voice asked with a chuckle causing Caroline to turn around in a rush. She fidgeted uncomfortably upon seeing the evil hybrid standing so close and watching her with a guarded expression._

_She twisted the diamond bracelet around her wrist in nervous anticipation. Ironically it was the diamond bracelet he had given her on her birthday a few weeks previously._

_"I-I was just looking for something to wear." Caroline stuttered looking away from him._

_Klaus smirked at her and walked closer into the closet causing Caroline to move deeper back._

_He frowned at her movements. "Love, what's the matter? Are you still angry about yesterday?" he asked._

_"Yesterday?" Caroline repeated quietly._

_"Our fight…" Klaus said trailing off._

_"Oh, uh…yeah..." Caroline said turning away from him and back towards the clothes. She was scared to make eye contact with him. After all the last time she had seen him was when he had cured her from the werewolf bite, the one he made Tyler give her. She knew he was deadly and dangerous and capable of anything, so being stuck in the future with him was not her first desire, not by a long shot. If her desires were on a continent they would be in America while the desire to be with Klaus was in Antarctica dying a death by hypothermia. Plus her and him, were never going to happen. Although the picture on the vanity said otherwise. She shuddered at the thought._

_Klaus sighed and dipped a hand into his pockets. Then he pulled out a small box. "I thought you might say that." He muttered before holding his hand with the box out._

_Caroline stared at it wide eyed wondering what he could possibly be giving her. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her._

_"Well don't just stand there. Come and open it, love." He said coming closer to her. Caroline instinctively backed up and Klaus scowled._

_"What the bloody hell has gotten into you, Caroline?" he snapped annoyed._

_"N-nothing." She mumbled looking away._

_"You're acting like a scared animal! Like I beat you or something! I know you're angry that I'm putting limitations on your hunting grounds, but really sweetheart it's for the best with everything going on." He yelled advancing towards her._

_Caroline tried to maneuver out of the closet without touching Klaus, but it was two small and like always he was too quick. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the closest throwing her on the bed like she was a rag doll. She got off it and tried to move away from him but he blocked her and nodded towards the bed a hard and angry expression on his face and she reluctantly sat down again._

_"It's too dangerous for you to be hunting humans all over New Orleans, love. The people—" He began to say but was cut off by Caroline's expression of disgust. He rolled his eyes._

_"What?" he snapped his anger levels slowly increasing the weirder she was acting._

_"I don't feed from people." Caroline said crossing her arms and for the first time since coming to him she didn't feel afraid. In fact she felt annoyed that he would just assume because she was a vampire she'd feed from defenseless humans. She disliked his assumptions._

_He looked at her with raised eyebrows and to Caroline's surprise he began to laugh. "You don't feed from people? Oh sweetheart, that's quite rich." He said between chuckles._

_She scowled and tightening her arms around her chest. "I don't!"_

_Klaus stopped laughing slowly as he saw that she was seriously. He narrowed his eyes at her and came to stand in front of her studying her face._

_"You don't feed from people…since when, sweetheart? Yesterday after you murdered over twenty people in the French Quarter? Or since this morning when the guilt became too much for you? I told you once Caroline I'm not going to let you turn it off because of the guilt you cause yourself. You have to live with the actions and the consequences. I won't let you lose what little sanity you have left." He said staring down at her intently._

_She glared up at him angrily. " You're lying! I would never hurt an innocent human life!" She accused him._

_He glowered down at her and suddenly pinned her to the bed. She could feel his breath on her face and she knew that she had pissed him off. She didn't exactly know Klaus by any means, but she was there that night in the gym when he turned Tyler. And she was aware of his psychotic behavior, so pissing him off was probably the worst thing she could have done._

_"Please don't hurt me." She whimpered softly staring into his eyes._

_He frowned at her and slowly moved away back to standing in front of her. "I'm not sure what games your playing, but it's not funny anymore. I want you to stay here. Do not leave the palace. I have some things to attend to today so Rebekah will be staying with you until I return. I brought you breakfast as well." Klaus said going to open the bedroom door. Caroline's eyes widened when she saw a girl walk into the room holding a plate of fruit and some eggs._

_"Try not to leave a mess when you finish up." Klaus said before leaning down to kiss Caroline goodbye. But Caroline recoiled from him and shimmied to the opposite end of the bed in disgust. He stared at her for a long minute in anger before taking the food in the girl's hands and threw the plate against the wall right above Caroline's head._

_She hissed in fright as she ducked trying to avoid the flying pieces of glass and food, but nothing hit her as it all fell to the floor. She cracked her eyes to see where Klaus was and she saw he was still staring at her the same rage in his eyes. She slowly uncurled her body from the ball she made and was about to open her mouth to tell him how childish he was being despite her better judgment when he grabbed the girl by the throat and snapped her neck with ease._

_"Now you can eat your dinner cold." He snapped before leaving the room and Caroline's expression of horror at the callousness behind his actions and words._

_She began to cry, scared of what was to come of her. And she wondered for the millionth time since arriving in this futuristic hellhole what had made her choose such a dark man to be with. She wiped her eyes after a long cry and began to pick up the shattered plate and food. She tried not to look at the dead girl on the floor as she worked and eventually she had cleaned up the whole mess. After she was done she had no choice but to look at the girl and decide what to do with her. She looked around the room for some kind of hint as to how to discard the body when her eyes landed on a picture of familiar blonde hair. She squinted and walked closer to the picture trying to make sense of it. She recognized her face and the blonde curly hair framing it. She was surprised and a little sickened however to see herself naked in the painting. She knew that if vampires could vomit she would have right on the image of herself laying naked for Klaus and the world to see._

* * *

**Mystic Falls 2012**

Caroline grunted as she looked through the small closet of bright clothes. She was looking for something to wear since her mother had woken her up early to tell her to go to school before going to work herself. Besides for hearing her voice Caroline had yet to see her mother. She was slightly afraid to see her honestly, it had been so long and she desperately missed the woman over the past one hundred years. She knew though that she had to act like her old self so she could discover how to get back in one piece and not arouse suspicion. So she got up like the dutiful daughter she used to be and got ready for school.

After leaving Damon the night before she walked back to her house and wasn't surprised to find that she could get in without an invitation. She creeped into her room and began to skim the contents of everything she could find trying to look for clues. But the only thing she found was a memorial service pamphlet for her father. She frowned when she had found it confused. Her father had died with her mother, not separately. This bit of information had confused Caroline, and now she was a little unsure this past she was stuck in. Obviously her father had died before the time-traveling had taken place so she hadn't messed up any timelines, yet.

So Caroline didn't understand how her father was dead and not her mother. In her past her father had died along with her mother, savagely murdered by someone Caroline had considered a friend. In her time that had been the straw to break the camels back (of course there were some other things that lead to her turning her humanity off) and it was the beginning of the process to warp her into the woman she was today.

Finally deciding on a bright yellow sundress (against her better judgment) and wedge heels Caroline went off to school dreading having to pretend to be her old chipper sweet Caroline self.

She also hadn't slept the night before and was quite cranky since this was the first time she had slept without her Nik in a hundred years. She missed him dreadfully and wondered where he was and what he was doing. She also wondered about present Klaus and what he was like now, she remembered that he was vicious when they had met, and over the years he'd softened while she had became more murderous. And she couldn't help but think about the Caroline that was now in her place and what she was like. Was she still sweet and innocent? Was she still Miss Mystic Falls? Was she still hung up on whatever ex-boyfriend she had currently? Had all of the bad things happened to her yet? Obviously not if her mother was still alive, but her father wasn't. How peculiar.

She twisted her wedding ring around anxiously as she got ready for school and tried to calm herself. She would find a way back and then make whoever did this pay. She looked down at her wedding ring for reassurance and touched the simple necklace around her neck that Nik had given her for an anniversary some years before.

When she arrived at school she realized she didn't know her schedule anymore nor her locker combination, would it be the same? So she tried it and was surprised to find it was. She was also surprised that she found a schedule for that semester tapped in the locker. So she began to go to her classes, although halfway through the second one she got bored and hungry.

She got a pass to go to the bathroom and found a girl wandering the halls who looked quite tasty. She compelled her into the bathroom with her and began to feed from the teenager not caring if anyone else was around because then that would be an excuse to kill them. Once she was done with the girl she compelled her and let her go back to class. As she was cleaning up a familiar blonde came into the bathroom to check her make up.

"Caroline." Rebekah sneered upon seeing the blonde.

"Rebekah!" Caroline gushed happy for the first time since arriving in this Godforsaken past hellpit. She ignored the Original's facial expression and tone.

Rebekah glared at her and then her expression changed as she smelled the fresh blood on her skin. "Were you…were you feeding in here?" Rebekah asked slightly astonished.

Caroline smirked at her and then turned to the mirror to fix her make up. "Perhaps. Tell me, dear sister, how are you?" Caroline asked looking at her in the mirror.

Rebekah looked at the blonde vampire in awe whether it was from being addressed as a sister or from feeding on students Caroline wasn't sure. So she sent her another smile and went to the exit of the bathroom.

"See you at practice." Caroline said leaving the bathroom with a saunter in her step.

Rebekah stared after her in shock not knowing what to think.

The rest of the day for Caroline dragged by slowly. She hadn't seen any of her so called friends and neither did she care that much. Although she was wondering how she would get herself out of this mess. She already knew that the only person that could possibly help her was Klaus and to find Klaus she knew she would have to find Rebekah.

So Caroline went to cheer practice later that day and dug up the rusty routines from her mind. Routines that she knew by heart despite not doing them for a hundred years. After a long practice Caroline cornered Rebekah once the other girls left.

"Can I talk to you?" Caroline asked as Rebekah sipped from her water bottle.

Rebekah glared at her and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She then gave the younger vampire a snotty look. "I guess." She snapped.

"Where's your brother?" Caroline asked after taking a deep breath.

Rebekah smirked, "which one?"

Caroline rolled her eyes annoyed with her future sister in law. "Don't play games with me, Rebekah. I'm talking about Klaus."

Rebekah raised her eyebrows at her, "Nik?"

"Yes." Caroline growled hands on her hips.

"What about him?" Rebekah asked.

"I need to talk to him. Do you know where he is?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah chuckled lowly. "Is this some pathetic excuse to try and kill him? You want to talk to him? I know what he did to you and Tyler and I know you're all pissed off about it."

Caroline frowned, "what did he do to Tyler and I?"

"Don't play dumb Caroline it looks bad on you." Rebekah said smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caroline growled annoyed.

"Seriously Caroline, what did you do? Get vampire amnesia? I'm talking about your bloody birthday when Nik made Tyler bite you." Rebekah's smiled evilly at Caroline as shock crossed her face.

"Or did you not know?" Rebekah added watching the stream of emotions play across her features.

"What?" Caroline asked faintly.

"Nik wanted to show dominance over your merry little group of pals and to do that he had to go for the weakest link aka you. The collateral damage." Rebekah said smirking as Caroline's already pale face turned paler.

"And it was so easy too, I heard Tyler didn't even try and resist biting your pretty little neck. Of course, Nik came in at the opportune moment to save you. Always trying to play the villain and the hero my brother." Rebekah taunted rolling her eyes and before Rebekah could stop it Caroline had punched her breaking her nose and splattering blood down her face.

"What the bloody fuck!" Rebekah cried feeling the healing effects of her nose already begin. Her eyes flashed black and she stepped closer to Caroline.

"I will rip your heart out you stupid bitch." Rebekah threatened and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Where's Klaus I need to speak with him." Caroline snapped unperturbed by Rebekah's threats.

"Fuck you! Find him yourself." Rebekah snarled taking her stuff and going to the locker rooms.

Caroline sighed heavily and angrily stomped towards her car to do just that. Although her mind was reeling from what Rebekah had just said. Never had Klaus ever asked anyone to bite her before, least of all Tyler, a friend from high school.

Now Caroline was extremely confused.

What exactly was going on in this past, it almost seemed like she was in…an alternative reality? But what the fuck? How could she be in the past and an alternative reality? What did this spell do to send her not only into her past, but into another reality, one that was almost parallel to her own save for some rather big events, such as her parents, Tyler biting her, and…wait where was Elena? Was she a vampire yet? And Bonnie? She cursed under her breath almost wishing she had run into her friends today at least to find out what was going on with them and if Elena was a vampire yet and Bonnie was a super witch. It seemed she had a lot of investigating to do.

After her realizations she decided to stop at her house to gather her thoughts before she began to look for Nik. If anyone could answer her questions, Niklaus Mikaelson could. When she got home she was surprised to see a package on her bed neatly wrapped with a bow and an envelope on top. She tentatively took the envelope and opened it to see an invitation to a ball being held at the Mikaelson mansion. There was also a personal note from the hybrid himself asking her to save a dance for him.

Caroline smiled to herself knowing that she wouldn't need to go looking for Nik since he had already come looking for her. The ball was that night and she knew without a doubt she wouldn't miss it.

After all she needed answers and he was the only one that could give them to her.

(A/n: So what did you guys think? Did you like it or hate it? Please review)


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing Queens

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter! Your reviews are much appreciated! As is your interest in the story. And i love that you guys are interested in this story since it's pretty out there and strange. I really like writing it so far and I can't wait to see what you guys think of it! To answer a few questions before the chapter (there's more answered at the end but i didn't want to spoil anything for you) There will be no Haley in this story and probably not marcel either, if so then it will be a quick mention. As for who did this to them, it's addressed in the chapter. If you have any questions let me know! I hope I answered everything if not up above, then below. Also the first part is small, but no worries it will be longer next chapter. Promise. I want to thank you again for all the reivews and let me know what you think of this chapter!

**Thank you to!: _EmmaRedVelvet, jackiezn, Guest, NicoleCC, Lialovinlife, shawol-cassie-elf, lawsy89, Jeremy Shane, time-twilight, SweetyK, Guest, Grace5231973, suzypyong, Guest, batgirl2992, jessnicole, Maddieme, VD-HP-Glee, & Justine!_**

**Let me know what you think! Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Dancing Queens**

**New Orleans 2112**

_There was a knock on the bedroom door prompting Caroline to stop the exploration of the bookshelf in her supposed bedroom. She went to answer the door and was slightly surprised to see Rebekah on the other side smiling merrily at her and holding a glass of blood._

_"Nik said you're not drinking from humans right now so I thought it was best to bring you this." Rebekah said with a smile and stepping into the room._

_Caroline watched her closely before taking the glass and a hesitant sip of the blood. It was B positive her favorite so she consumed the whole thing thirstily._

_Rebekah came to stand next to the dead body of the girl that was still there since earlier. She sighed tiredly and looked over at Caroline._

_"Caroline we really can't afford to train and compel yet another girl. Can't you try and stop killing the help for once?" Rebekak asked tiredly._

_Caroline glared at her, "I didn't kill her, Klaus did." she bit out setting the now empty glass of blood on the bedside table._

_Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her, "Since when have you called Nik, Klaus?" Rebekah asked suspiciously._

_"I'm not sure what to do with her." Caroline said ignoring Rebekah's question and gesturing to the body of the dead servant._

_Rebekah continued to stare at her as Caroline fidgeting in front of the blonde Original._

_Caroline scowled at her and put her hands on her hips. "Hello? Are you going to tell me what to do with her?" Caroline snapped._

_Rebekah narrowed her eyes and turned around to leave the room. She reappeared a few minutes later with some guards who carried the girl out of the room without any questions or strange looks at Caroline._

_Caroline looked over at Rebekah once the girl was gone. "So what am I supposed to do? Sit and wait for Klaus?" Caroline snarled crossing her arms and sitting on the bed haughtily._

_Rebekah gave her a weird look, "did you two get into a fight again? Why do you keep calling him Klaus and why do you assume I know what your doing today. You'll do whatever you usually do on a Wednesday. I don't bloody know how you spend your time." Rebekah snapped angrily._

_Caroline looked away feeling slightly guilty. "So I'm free to leave?" Caroline asked having expected the answer to be no because of earlier. Although if she did leave she had no where to go. She was stuck in the future with no way back home, being in a semi-familiar place seemed like the best idea._

_Rebekah shrugged and continued to give her that look that said Caroline was crazy. "I guess…I don't know. Go do whatever and come get me when your acting like yourself again." She said turning to leave the room annoyed with Caroline's strange behavior._

_Caroline watched her go feeling slightly ashamed of her attitude but shook it off to go back to searching through the bookshelf. All she could find though were classics and books in other languages. After a long search she found a black leather diary hidden in a drawer in the vanity. She began to read through the entries amazed at what she was finding out about her future self._

_Apparently she had been to Paris, Rome, and Tokyo along with Prague, Berlin, Warsaw, Australia and a thousand other places. Klaus seemed to take her anywhere she asked and he did everything she wanted. She had found out that they had gotten married 50 years earlier and had been together for a hundred._

_She lived in this large palace with Rebekah, Elijah, Stefan, Katherine, and occasionally Kol. And of course Klaus. They had servants, bodyguards, witches at their service, and an entire kingdom at their disposal. She now understood why that girl, Amy had continuously called her Queen. Because she was a Queen, she was Klaus's queen and it seemed that their kingdom was being threatened by a group of witches that were trying to overthrow Klaus's rule because of some undisputed territory that they were fighting over. Of course it was about land, wasn't every war, she thought bitterly._

_She understood now why she was in this place in the future. The witches were trying to overthrow Klaus's rule and went for of course his weakest link, her. So they must have created a time-traveling spell, but somehow it backfired because she was her, was she not? Albeit she was from the past, but still, she was here._

_Caroline was now more confused than anything. If she was here, then her future self was there and obviously if it was any indication on how Klaus, Rebekah, and the messenger girl spoke to her she was a force to be reckoned with. She just hoped she was behaving in the past._

_After reading as much as she could stomach for the time being Caroline put the diary away and set to work on figuring out who she could trust and who could help send her home. She opted to go looking for Stefan than since in the past she trusted him, so how much different could he be 100 years in the future?_

* * *

**Mystic Falls 2012**

Caroline touched the gentle blue material of the ballgown that Klaus had sent her. She smiled faintly at the dress happy that at least one thing was familiar in this odd past she was in. Klaus had given the dress to her, although not as a gift to a ball his family was hosting. He had given it to her as a gift after she had turned her humanity back on.

After months of wearing nothing but black and red he had bought a light blue and white dress for her to remind her of the light she had inwardly possessed. A light he had told her on multiple occasions he had missed when her humanity was off.

The dress now hung in her closet among the black, red, and white clothes she owned. She knew it bothered him sometimes that her supposed light wasn't shining as bright as it used to, but he still loved her and stayed with her for decades. Along with promising her eternity.

Although every now and again he would try to encourage her to turn it back on. Sometimes she thought that maybe she could, but other times she knew that too much bad shit had happened over the years to really make her consider being bright and cheery Caroline Fobes again. She had seen too much bad and she knew the evil that dwelled in the world. Care was dead and all that was left was a dim flickering light inside Caroline. And Nik still loved her despite her monstrous ways. She just hoped that this Nik in this alternative reality was as forgiving and knowledge as the one in hers. She also hoped that he was in love with this dimension's Caroline, although by what she had observed that hope might be lost. Especially because this past Caroline still cared about what her friends thought.

After reading the invitation to the ball Caroline had searched the room again and this time had gotten lucky. She had found a pink leather bond diary that her past self kept.

She had read the most recent entries and had learned that Tyler had left after her father died, which she thought was suspicious. Previously Tyler had bitten her and infected her with werewolf venom on Klaus's command. Klaus had healed her and given her a diamond bracelet for her birthday as well, possibly an apology present for her being collateral. Elena per usual was back and forth between Damon and Stefan, a fact that has seemed to stretch not just in this reality but into other ones as well. Bonnie was lamenting her mother's disappearing act again along with trying to get more powerful as a witch.

Caroline had also learned that her father was gay and his partner was named Stephen.

At first Caroline had been amused by the differences in her past compared to this Caroline, but now she was downright anxious to get to the bottom of this predicament. So in true Caroline Forbes fashion she had made a list of all of the differences between this time and her own wanting to make sense of everything and wanting to keep it in order as well as comparing and contrasting.

**She had become a vampire by Katherine, something that happened in both dimensions.**

**In her time she had never dated Tyler. She had dated Matt and then had become friends with Tyler, but after the sacrifice Nik had done to become a Hybrid everything went to shit.**

**It seemed that in this dimension there were multiple hybrids besides for Nik, Tyler included.**

**In her time Nik was the only Hybrid. In the sacrifice he had killed Elena and Elijah never had found a way to save her. But she had vampire blood in her system, something Damon had made sure of before the sacrifice and so she had become a vampire.**

**Nik had discovered that he needed her blood to make other hybrids, but since he had already killed her he couldn't, which of course in true Niklaus Mikaelson fashion had resulted in a killing spree. One of the victims had been Jeremy, which prompted Elena to turn off her humanity and go on her own killing spree.**

Caroline shook her head wanting to get rid of the thoughts swirling around her head. All of these things were something she didn't want to think about anymore. The past was in the past…as was she apparently and she needed to concentrate on getting back to her own time and place.

She looked at the clock and gasped when she saw that she only had an hour and a half to get ready. So she sped through the process of a shower and make up. She pinned her hair up and put the dress Nik had gotten for her on. She pulled out some nice heels she found in the closet and did a once over to make sure she looked nice and serene. After all she had to fool everyone into believing she was sweet innocent Caroline.

On the way to the mansion she was nervous to see Nik—Klaus, she kept having to remind herself. This wasn't her Nik, this was Klaus, the hybrid. Not her husband, she thought anxiously over and over.

When she arrived at the ball she went into the large mansion taking in the elegance of it all. She didn't see any of her friends and she didn't see Nik as she walked inside so she went into another room and gasped quietly under her breath when she saw him talking to a brunette woman.

She frowned the urge to stomp over to him in a jealous rage threatening to overcome her. She wanted to go over to the insipid human flirting with him and rip her throat out, but she knew she couldn't for obvious reasons.

He looked up at her then and she felt her heart swell with longing as their eyes connected. It was the first positive feeling she had felt since arriving and she realized with an aching heart how much she missed her husband. It was painful.

She offered him a small smile and reminded herself that this wasn't the same Niklaus she loved, this was an alternative reality Klaus that had asked her apparent boyfriend to bite her just weeks earlier.

She tried to keep that in mind as she walked through the crowd and he approached her.

"Good Evening." He said smirking at her.

Caroline opened her mouth to respond and tried to think of something her old self would have said.

"Good Evening." She replied lamely. Her stomach was fluttering uncomfortably and the feelings she felt for him were all bubbling to the surface. Just being in his company was enough to dwindle her down to a puddle of anxiety and nerves.

"How are you tonight?" he asked his smirk still in place.

She looked away trying to get a grip on her emotions. She had to remind herself several times that this Nik wasn't like hers. They weren't in love. He didn't even really know her yet. He had invited her to a Ball and that was it.

She sighed in annoyance as she remembered all of these things.

"I need a drink." She said turning away and walking towards the bar. She needed a drink to calm her nerves and try and thing rationally. Suddenly the thought of telling him about this little time-traveling alternative reality fucked up spell seemed daunting to her.

What if he truly was evil, more so then in her dimension and he killed her? He generally acted irrationally and murdered before truly thinking the consequences through and she could see him doing just that with her. Murder first, questions later, she had learned that was his motto long ago.

Her thoughts were a mess as she stood in line waiting for her drink. She was becoming impatient as the two people in front of her were incredibly indecisive about what they wanted to drink that night.

"Here, love." Klaus said appearing next to her and handing her a drink.

She looked up at him hesitantly and sipped the drink with caution. It was a whiskey and coke, not exactly her favorite but it would have to do.

They both watched each other drink their beverages and Caroline made a silent vow that she needed to get to know him before she asked him for help. Despite trusting him irrevocably in her dimension she wasn't so sure about this Klaus, especially after reading her diary and the whole werewolf bite thing. He seemed capable of anything.

"So I heard you punched my sister today." Klaus said looking at her with an amused smirk.

Caroline chuckled and looked away, "she was being difficult. You know how your sister can get."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, "I do, but I didn't think you did."

Caroline's response was a melodic laugh and tilt of her head.

She opened her mouth to respond to him when Elijah made an announcement that they should head into the ballroom for the celebratory dance. She held back an eye roll when an idea light up in her brain. Elijah had been almost like a brother to her for decades now, maybe if she couldn't trust Klaus he would help.

After all he was always doing the right thing, but she wasn't sure if he knew her in this dimension. She silently cursed her luck and put asking Elijah for help in the back of her mind.

"Would you like to dance, sweetheart?" Klaus asked offering her his hand.

"If I must." She said smirking at him.

He chuckled and she placed her hand in his ignoring the zap of electricity that always rushed through her when they touched. They went to stand on the dance floor with the other couples and a soft tone started as they began to waltz to the beat.

As he wrapped his arms around her she couldn't help let her body relax, she felt at home for the first time and she wanted desperately to stay like that. But she had to keep up appearances and that nearly killed her from the inside out.

For the first time she saw Elena out of the corner of her eye dancing with Damon and she felt an angry burning in her stomach. She tried to ignore the feelings and think rationally, but something must have slipped on her face because Klaus began to speak.

"Are you that disgusted by having to dance with me?" Klaus asked amused at seeing the disdain on her face. He didn't seem to notice that her eyes were trained on Elena dancing with Damon.

"What?" Caroline asked glancing away from Elena.

"You look murderous darling, is it because of me?" he asked smirking at her. He didn't seem the least bit bothered by the fact that she could be annoyed about having to dance with him.

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "of course not, darling, why ever would I be?" she said forgetting for a split second that this wasn't her husband. She bit the inside of her lip in nervous anticipation, but he just raised his eyebrows at her and continued dancing.

"I'm sorry about your father by the way." He said twirling her and choosing to ignore her endearment for him. Maybe he thought she was mocking him, she thought vaguely.

"What?" she asked confused and then she remembered that she was supposed to be grieving.

"Oh yes, thank you." she said turning away from him.

"You seem to be quite alright with everything that's happened." He said eyeing her intently.

She shrugged cursing inwardly that he was so observant.

"You look ravishing in that dress by the way." He said after a sizeable pause.

"Thank you." she said dismissively.

"I'm surprised you wore it." He added letting his eyes rake over her body.

"Well I had nothing else to wear. It was kind of short notice. I don't generally have random ballgowns laying around." She said snarkily.

He laughed as the last notes of the song played.

"Care for another drink?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I guess." She said looking around the room. She spotted some pieces of art and she looked over at him a small smile playing on her lips.

"Did you do those?" she asked nodding to some of the paintings on the wall. His head snapped to look at her and his eyes narrowed assessing her question and facial expression.

"Possibly. How did you know?" he asked suspiciously.

She laughed delicately as he handed her another drink he had taken from a passing waiter.

"Lucky guess." She said.

"Do you have anymore?" she added after a sip.

He looked away bashfully and nodded, "come, I'd like to show you something." He said taking her hand.

She tried to ignore the jolt of electricity that ran up her arm a second time that evening, but she knew that going anywhere alone with him would lead to trouble. She reminded herself yet again this wasn't the man she loved, but a stranger, at least for now. She climbed the stairs with him eager to see what it was he wanted to show her and also a little wary of what was to come.

**(A/n: is anyone incredibly confused yet? I'll break it down for you in case u are. So Present Caroline thinks she's just in the future. Everything that's happened on the show until 3X13 has happened correctly in that world. Future Caroline knows she's both in a different reality and in the past. In future Caroline's world everything up until the season finale of season 2 happened. In the sacrifice episode Elena became a vampire and went on killing spree. Klaus never got to make his hybrids and Caroline went all evil do to some events that will be explained soon. Which means that there is no Haley, no dead Kol or Bonnie. I hope that cleared up any questions for you guys. If you have any more just let me know! Also let me know what u think! And please review!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Painting Conversations

**A/n:** Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and reading this chapter! You guys are fantastic! And I hope no one is too confused yet! I tried to break it down for you. This chapter is more klaus/caroline time in both dimensions and some other characters as well. If you have any questions let me know! And if anything's too confusing let me know as well and ill try and clear it up!

**Thank you to: _glgi, tina, guest, Ethereal Prey, shawol-cassie-elf, justine, pixie415, time-twilight, susl, lele, guest, jessnicole, EmmaRedVelvet, Aleandra Odinson, mrsmorgan2013, and the tree was happy, arielmermaid, glevez25, and VD-HP-Glee!_**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter! please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Painting Conversations**

**New Orleans 2112**

_It took Caroline awhile to find Stefan, the palace that she apparently lived in was huge with several different wings where each couple lived. When she did finally find him he was sitting in the corner of the library in the west wing reading a book in French. She hesitantly walked towards him aware of how loud her footsteps were in the quiet of the room._

_"Stefan?" she said quietly._

_He continued to read his book ignoring her presence._

_"Stefan, I just…I just wanted to talk to you." Caroline stuttered slightly confused as to why he wasn't responding to her._

_"What do you want, Caroline?" Stefan snapped turning the page of the book._

_She shuffled her feet awkwardly and went to sit down on the chair beside him._

_"I wanted to talk to you." she said again twirling the diamond bracelet on her wrist._

_He smirked darkly at the book in front of him, but being closer to him she could tell he wasn't reading anymore._

_"Rebekah mentioned you've been acting strangely. What happened? Feeling guilty?" he asked finally putting the book down._

_She frowned at his tone of voice and turned away. "You were talking about me with Rebekah?" she asked lowly curious as to what was going on between Stefan and Rebekah in this time._

_He chuckled under his breath, "of course, she's concerned about you and since you've sought me out I'm a little curious to know what's made you grow a conscience." He said turning to look at her._

_She had to bite her lip to hold in a gasp since his eyes looked even darker than they had when he was a rippah. And now…it seemed in this future he was a rippah again. Full fledged by her observation._

_"What's happened to you?" Caroline whispered staring at him._

_He looked at her a frown creasing his brow. "What's happened to me?" he repeated a note of bewilderment in his voice. "I'd ask you the same thing, but I don't really care. Not after everything you've done." He said standing up and looking down at her._

_"What are you talking about?" Caroline demanded hurt and for what felt like the millionth time since getting here confused. Everything in the future was totally flipped around, she thought annoyed._

_"Don't play dumb Caroline it looks bad on you." Stefan said beginning to walk to the door of the library._

_"Stefan! Please! Please talk to me?" Caroline begged standing up and using her vampire speed to stop him._

_He stared down at her as she blocked the exit._

_"Why? We stopped talking after you killed Elena." He said anger in his eyes. He pushed past her and exited the library leaving Caroline stunned in his absence. She went to sit back down on shaky legs and felt the tears slowly slide down her face. Why on earth would she ever kill her best friend? Elena was everything to her! Sure over the years she felt jealous of the brunette, but never enough to kill her. What kind of monster had she become? And what was with Stefan not talking to her? Had they gone decades without speaking? How evil was she in this future? What had happened to her? All of these thoughts raced around her head in fright as she cried in the dark musty library. She wasn't sure how long she sat in the library crying but it must have been awhile because the door eventually opened and Elijah stepped in curiosity showing on his face._

_"Caroline, are you alright?" he asked approaching her._

_Her instincts yelled danger, but she could see the concern etched into his face and for the first time since arriving she allowed him to approach her without feeling scared of any of the Originals._

_"Do you want me to go get Niklaus?" he asked sitting in the chair Stefan had previously vacated._

_Caroline shook her head slowly and looked down at her hands._

_"I just…I just feel really tired." She mumbled looking over at Elijah who nodded thoughtfully._

_"I see, well Niklaus is back now so you can go find him and talk to him if you'd like. He's in your wing." Elijah said standing up and looking down at Caroline who made no move to get up._

_Elijah sighed heavily watching the young vampire, "what's really the matter, Caroline?" he asked again._

_"What happened between Stefan and I?" Caroline asked her head snapping up to look at Elijah._

_He regarded her with raised eyebrows and looked outside thoughtfully. "You don't remember?" Elijah asked._

_Caroline looked away from him knowing if she answered wrong then he'd become suspicious if he wasn't already. "I just…I figured Stefan would have forgiven me by now." She whispered._

_Elijah chuckled darkly and looked down at her. "Stefan and you haven't talked in years, Caroline, why would you start now? The only reason he lives under the same roof as you is because of Niklaus and Rebekah. Vampires can hold a grudge for quite sometime it's the downside of being immortal." Elijah said smiling slightly._

_"Eventually after another couple centuries I'm sure he'll forgive you for killing his love." Elijah said thoughtfully._

_Caroline was silent as she comprehended what Elijah was saying. She made a mental note to go looking through the diary as to some clue as to why she had murdered Elena. The thought pulled at her heart however and a sickness swirled away in her stomach._

_"Now I think it's time you go find Niklaus he's been in quite a mood all day and frankly I'm tired of it." Elijah said gesturing for Caroline to get up and go find Klaus._

_She nodded hesitantly and dragged her feet back to her wing of the palace dreading coming face to face with the evil Hybrid himself._

_Except when she found him, he wasn't doing anything evil at all. He was in a large studio in their wing painting a large canvas. The painting matched the forlorn and lonely nature of the other pictures she had seen earlier and she couldn't help but let out a gasp._

_"Caroline." Klaus said without turning to look at her._

_"Are you back to your usual lovely self, yet?" he asked dipping a brush in a can of paint and splattering it on the canvas._

_"You did these?" she breathed impressed by the other paintings in the room. She slowly approached him and gently touched a few sketches of her on a table. Now everything was beginning to make sense when it came to the paintings in their bedroom at least._

_She cringed inwardly when the thought of their bedroom invaded her head. She hated the thought of sharing a bed with Klaus._

_He put his brush down and turned to stare at her through narrowed eyes. "Of course, Caroline, who else would? Rebekah? Kol? God forbid bloody Katherine?" he snarled making her wince at his tone._

_He stepped closer to her, "bloody hell what has gotten into you? First you act like you don't even know anything about our lives together, you won't let me touch you, you won't drink from humans, Rebekah told me what happened today and so did Stefan. What's really going on here Caroline? Are you bored? Are you wanting to go somewhere else? What do you want?" He yelled at her._

_She glared at him and crossed her arms in defiance. "Nothing is fucking wrong with me, Klaus!"_

_He laughed loudly and pointed at her accusingly. "Right there! You're calling me Klaus! Something isn't bloody right, sweetheart! Are you still angry about our little spat? Because I'm over it." He said._

_"I'm not angry about anything I'm just…I just want something different." She said lamely and trying to hide the fact that she wasn't the girl he thought she was. She had already decided that she needed to pretend to be this future Caroline so she could a) not get killed and b) find a way back to her own time. Except by the way things were going neither seemed to be going her way._

_"Different how? I've given you everything you've ever wanted what more is there?" Klaus cried in annoyance._

_"I just…I want some space." She said haughtily._

_"Space?" he asked lowly looking at her through narrow slits of his eyes._

_That seemed to be the wrong thing to say. She gulped uneasily and moved away from him. All he had done since she had arrived was become angry with her, how could her future self be with this monster? What was wrong with her?_

_"Space to do bloody what? Fool around with other men? I've given you the world Caroline and this is how you repay me? By finding someone else to fuck for all eternity?" Klaus yelled moving closer to her._

_He was now nose to nose with her and she could feel his sweet breath on her face. She breathed it in against her better judgment and was surprised to feel a jolt of electricity run through her when he placed his hands on her shoulders. His skin was hot on hers and she tried to ignore the quivering of her stomach not from unease at being around him, but at the lust that suddenly coursed through her at his touch. His eyes seemed to darken as they looked into hers and she wanted so desperately to pull away, except she seemed to be rooted to the floor and he was pulling her in._

_"How about you go sleep somewhere else tonight, love. It hurts to look at you right now when all you want to do is leave me." He said his voice having gone from angry to vulnerable within minutes._

_For some odd reason she felt guilty at the emotions she was welling up within him, but honestly she couldn't stomach going to bed with him. He was after all Klaus the evil Hybrid. A small taunting voice in her brain though reminded her that she slept in the same bed with him last night, but her neck was broken, she reminded herself. That didn't count._

_"I don't want to leave you, Klaus, I just want space." She heard herself say and she wanted to kick herself for it. But for some reason she wanted to erase the pain from his eyes and the guilt from the pit of her stomach._

_He chuckled darkly, "say it how you want, sweetheart, it's all the same. In the end you're just like everyone else. Now go! I don't want to look at you anymore." He said pushing her away._

_She stumbled back and hurried to the door ignoring his eyes on her back. She left the room hearing loud crashes coming from behind her obviously from him throwing things in anger. She was feeling a mixture of emotions, but the strongest one she felt and couldn't rationalize or explain to herself was guilt at the vulnerability she had caused the big bad hybrid. But why would she feel guilt, among sadness, and loneliness for such a monster? He wasn't vulnerable, he was Klaus. He was evil and dark and it wasn't like he was in love with her. _

_Monsters didn't love, right?_

* * *

**Mystic Falls 2012**

Caroline walked into the art studio behind Klaus. Once she was in the room he shut the door with a small click and she looked around in awe. She had seen a lot of Nik's paintings before, but every time they always seemed to make her speechless. They were always beautiful and so lonely, but there was a difference to them when she had come around. The paintings he made when she entered his life were brighter, filled with hope and possibilities. She liked to think that was her doing, although when she became darker and more jaded his paintings took another turn, but there was still hope in them, a fact that never escaped her and made her feel warm in her dark heart.

"These are beautiful." She breathed taking in the various artworks. She swore he looked bashfully away from her.

"Did you do all of these?" she asked trying to make it seem like she didn't already know that in fact he did.

His bashful expression turned almost embarrassed and he nodded. At that moment the only thing she wanted to do was go over and kiss him, but she knew that would be wrong. Well, she knew that it would be wrong, but that didn't necessarily mean she wouldn't. She slowly walked over towards him with a small smile on her face.

"They are all so magnificent." She said looking into his eyes.

He looked back at her with a slightly guarded expression. Their eyes seemed to get lost in each other and finally he turned away and looked down at the various sketches on the table.

"One of them is hanging in the Hermitage, have you ever been?" he asked walking around the table.

She smiled remembering fondly when he had taken her to see many of his paintings all over Europe. They had called it The European Vacation of Niklaus's Art and she had snuck pictures of each wanting to remember their time there. Her heart sank thinking of her Nik in the future without her.

Before she replied that yes, she had been in fact there and yes she had indeed seen the particular painting he was trying to impress her with, she remember that she had never been anywhere until he took her. So she shook her head sadly and looked down at the pictures before her.

"No, I've never been anywhere." She lied sadly.

He smirked at her, "I'll take you sometime, Paris, Rome, Tokyo?" he said and they laughed together making her heart swell with emotion for this man in front of her. Sadly he had no idea the effects he was having on her.

Well then I'll just have to show him, she thought stepping closer to him. She smiled seductively and looked at him through long lashes.

"I'd like that." She whispered tilting her head.

He smirked down at her eyeing her lips intently.

"So tell me, Klaus, why did you invite me here tonight." She said moving even closer to him and quietly congratulating herself for calling him Klaus instead of Nik. She watched his eyes darken and he stood up straighter. He gave her a half smile and looked away for a brief moment before letting his eyes rest on her again.

His expression was one of amusement as if he was waiting for her to ask that very question. "I fancy you." he said simply.

She chuckled under her breath and nodded slowly licking her lips in thought. "Huh." She said before walking to the other side of the room and looking at the other pieces of artwork over there.

"Is that so hard to believe?" he called to her.

She continued to gaze at the large pieces of artwork in front of her and suddenly she felt his presence right behind her.

"Where did you get that?" He asked lightly touching the tattoo that was on her back.

She had almost forgotten that this dressed did nothing to hide the small black flock of birds tattooed on her back. It showed off the right corner part of the tattoo and she smiled inwardly at the fact that he had a matching one on his left shoulder. He had gotten his years before meeting her, but after they had gotten together she wanted something to match it. So she had gone out one day and got a tattoo of a cage on her lower left side of her back and a flock of birds escaping the cage and flying up to the upper right side of her shoulder. It had taken hours, but she was quite proud of the outcome, and so was Nik when he realized that she had gotten it for him.

He touched the delicate black birds on her right shoulder and she felt that familiar jolt of electricity shoot through her.

"It's new." She said thinking fast and turning around to face him. They were mere inches apart at this point; she could feel his breath of her upper lip.

"Why do you fancy me?" she asked going back to their previous conversation.

He chuckled and looked down at her with amusement. "Why not? You're beautiful, smart, strong, and full of light. What's there not to like about you?" he asked.

"If you like me so much than why did you have Tyler attack me?" she asked bluntly raising an eyebrow at him.

Klaus scowled at her question and looked away. "I was testing Tyler's loyalty see how far he'd go to protect his girlfriend." He said.

"Well Tyler's gone now." Caroline said easily stepping closer to him. She cocked her head up at him and she swore that his eyes darkened in lust.

"Although who knows when he comes back and I'm his again." She added with a smirk.

He frowned, "I thought you two ended things." He said.

Caroline shrugged, "because of you we did. Although that's what you wanted right? Him gone so you could swoop in and save me. Congratulations, Nik, you got what you wanted." She mocked smiling darkly him.

He glared down at her, "This has been fun and all, Caroline but—"

"What? You can't take the truth, Niklaus? I'll tell you something, I kind of hate being the victim. So don't pull that shit again. It gets old after awhile. So the next time you want to get my attention, try something cleaner, like flowers or jewelry. I like roses and diamonds. Hint. Fucking hint. The way to a girls heart isn't through being saved because of her idiot boyfriend having no balls to stand up to his sire, it's through companionship and trust, something I'm beginning to think you have no idea about. It's been nice and all, but I think I'm going to go." She said smirking one last time and exciting the studio leaving Klaus's mouth hung open in shock.

She wanted to do a small victory dance for her attitude and standing up to the man she loved, but she knew it would have to wait until she got home. She knew without a doubt she had created an impression in his mind and he would come a knocking she was positive about it.

She lightly touched the chain around her neck that she had put her wedding ring on earlier in the night. She didn't want to arouse suspicion by wearing a wedding ring in the first place since she wasn't supposed to be married and she knew that putting the rings on a necklace was the next best thing. She twisted the chain all the while replaying the night. She knew he would approach her again, he had too.

Never one to disappoint when she got home there was a sketch of herself in the blue gown waiting for her on her bed along with a single rose. On the back of the sketch was a note.

_See you soon. _

Was all it said.

She smiled happily to herself that night as she went to bed excited to what the tomorrow brought.

(A/n: so what did you think? Please review and let me know!)


	5. Chapter 5: Troubling Honesty

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone that reviewed & read last chapter! U guys are awesome! and i love the encouragement and the love for this story. I love writing it. A reviewer asked if Future Caroline will turn good and to answer that I will let u know that she does change, altho will it be for the better or the worst now that she has a more sinister klaus egging her on. As for the past caroline will she become more evil once she finds out what has happened or will she stay the same? Who knows yet. As for this chapter I had a bit of a hard time writing it. I feel like it's slightly too OOC for my tastes and i tried to fix it so i hope u guys like it. I also have some real life issues that are really shitty going on right now so the chapter might feel a bit off. Let me know what u think!

**Thank you to: Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, arielmermaid, Jeremy Shane, NicoleCC, Mana, Fiona, Alice, Guest, angel1725, Aaaammmber, Grace5231973, Guest, Guest, PinkTrinityRose12, beautiful, batgirl2992, red-as-a-rose12334, and the tree was happy, VAlover21, EmmaRedVelvet, GoTeamLexana, justine, Bright645, Guest,susl, jessnicole, shawol-cassie-elf, Aleandra Odinson, Guest, nana & Bunnykay**

**Thank you again! And I hope you guys like this chapter! Let me know what you think! Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 Troubling Honesty**

**New Orleans 2112**

_Caroline fidgeted in her seat at the dining room table as Klaus stared at her unblinkingly. The whole family had just sat down to breakfast that morning, apparently it was a tradition that she had missed yesterday morning because of her broken neck. She was sitting to Klaus's right and beside her was Rebekah who sat next to Stefan. Across from her was Katherine sitting beside Elijah. The atmosphere that morning was tense to say the least as everyone munched on their chosen breakfast items. Caroline was drinking a glass of blood and eating a plate of eggs and toast._

_"So, Niklaus what's on our agenda for today?" Elijah asked over the top of his cup of blood._

_Klaus tore his eyes away from Caroline and looked over at his brother. "I have things to discuss with Caroline today, so you can do whatever you want." Klaus said his eyes directing themselves back to Caroline, who felt her stomach twist in unease._

_She had slept in a guest room the night before and not very well. Her mind kept replaying the scene with her and Klaus and how sad he had looked. For some reason the look in his eyes was weighing in her mind and she desperately wished for it to go away. She didn't want to feel guilty towards the Hybrid. He was evil. He had tried to kill her and her friends on several different occasions. He wasn't good. But that didn't stop her from feeling bad about the words she had said to him. Obviously he and she were something in the future and maybe she was messing this up for her future self, but—_

_"Caroline, where's your ring?" Rebekah asked suddenly making the entire table look at her._

_Caroline fidgeted in her seat and looked down at her left finger._

_"Yes, sweetheart where is your wedding ring?" Klaus asked narrowing his eyes at her._

_She looked up at him and tried to ignore the other stares from the family members that she was getting._

_"Well I'm off to pilates." Katherine said getting up from the table. Rebekah and Stefan joined her anxiously_

_"And I have some things to take care of." Elijah said slinking off quietly wanting to give his brother and his wife some time._

_"Where is it?" Klaus asked again once everyone had left._

_"Where's the wedding ring…" Caroline said going back to staring at her finger where a wedding ring never lay before._

_"I took it off." She said finally looking up at him._

_He stared at her incredulously, "you took it off?"_

_"I told you, I want space." Caroline mumbled quietly._

_Klaus growled under his breath. "We're spending the day together." He said suddenly standing up and looking down at her. She gulped as she stared up at him and he assessed her for a moment before turning to walk away._

_She watched him walk to the door and right before he left he told her to be ready in 45 minutes and then they would leave._

_Caroline felt confused as she went upstairs to get ready, she had to go back to their bedroom to get some clothes. She wasn't exactly sure what Klaus was planning and that scared her a bit. So she dressed in a pair of jeans she found and a black tank top. She pulled a sweater on over it and then did her make up and hair. She was ready within 30 minutes and was waiting on Klaus downstairs._

_He came downstairs and without a word led her out the back door through the backyard with a pool and Jacuzzi and into a large garden labyrinth in the backyard. She followed him as they walked through the bushes with beautiful flowers sticking out in them. A majority of the flowers were different color roses and when they finally reached the middle of the maze Caroline's heart felt like it was sinking. She somehow knew that where they were was a big deal to her future self and Klaus._

_"Why are we here?" Caroline asked as they stood in the middle of the labyrinth a little garden with a bench completed the little island of perfection._

_He ignored her and went to sit on the bench. He patted it beside him as a response and begrudgingly Caroline went to sit beside him._

_"Why are we here?" she repeated as she sat down._

_"Don't you remember?" he asked staring intensely at her._

_She stared back no longer afraid of him, just tired of all the confusion. "Remember what?" she asked staring into his blue eyes._

_"Our lives together, Caroline. We've been together for 100 years and suddenly you want to up and leave me. We were happy until a few days ago when you went bloody insane." Klaus said his voice laced with melancholy._

_"It's nothing personal." Caroline mumbled quietly looking down at her hands._

_"Bloody hell, that's all you have to say. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours Caroline? What's bothering you?" Klaus demanded._

_"Nothing! It's just…I want space. I feel suffocated." Caroline said quietly not looking at him._

_Klaus let out a bark of laughter and shook his head in disbelief. "You've never wanted space. Sure, we've had our ups and downs, but we've always pulled through. I've learned how to talk to people because of you. You make me want to fix things, and now after 100 years you're pulling away from me as if…as if you're a different person." He said standing up and beginning to pace the area._

_"You've stood by my side for a centaury, sweetheart. And now after everything you want to leave me? Tell me what I did. Tell me how I can acquit myself." He said kneeling in front of her his eyes filled with love and begging for her forgiveness._

_Caroline stared at him speechless. When she had told him she needed space she didn't think he'd take it so hard. She didn't think that he actually cared about her; she just assumed she was his plaything and now as she sat before him and he was basically begging her to stay with him she realized that he was truly deeply in love with her. And that unexpected realization filled her with an odd feeling._

_What the fuck._

_"I…I…it's not you. It's me. Really." Caroline said in a small and lame voice. She was pulling excuses out of her ass now and she could tell he knew that as well._

_He looked at her with openly hurt eyes and an ache in her heart started. She was surprised at the feelings that were welling up in her as she sat before him and he looked at her with near tears in his eyes._

_"Caroline please, don't do this. Don't leave me." He said moving closer to her. Their faces were inches away and she could feel his breath on her face. She leaned in subconsciously even closer and she stared into his eyes unblinkingly. She saw only love for her there and something overcame her in that moment she wanted to kiss him and make his pain go away. She wanted to make him feel better and without a second thought she gently pressed her lips to his and he responded immediately. She let out a surprised gasp as the feeling of the kiss ignited her whole body and made her feel so alive and so loved._

_She had never ever been kissed like that, but before she could even really register what was happened she was pinned to the earthy ground with Klaus above her growling as he stared down at her through yellow eyes. His hand was around her throat keeping her to the ground and he was straddling her making sure she couldn't get up. His fangs were slowly descending from his mouth and his eyes were full fledged yellow and completely scary._

_This was the hybrid she knew and she couldn't believe with disgust how she had actually just kissed him. Yes, he was ridiculously hot, but that didn't mean she should have kissed him. She felt like kicking herself in anger at her stupidity, but she was too busy being pinned to the ground by a very angry hybrid._

_"Where's Caroline?" he snarled his hand tightening around her throat. She felt the pressure of his hand and knew that sooner or later he would crush her windpipe if he didn't let up._

_She hacked a little to try and answer the question, but the grip of his hand wouldn't allow words to come out._

_"Where's Caroline?" he asked again lifting her head up and hitting it against the ground in anger._

_"I am Caroline!" she wheezed out seeing stars in her eyes from the probable concussion he gave her._

_"No you aren't. I should've known when you didn't have your ring on, or when you said you needed space. Or even when you were acting like a bloody lunatic! You aren't Caroline. Tell me where she is!" he roared picking her up by the throat and throwing her against the bench._

_The bench toppled over and she tried to stand up before he got to her, but like always he was too fast. Damn hybrid reflexes, she thought bitterly as he stood in front of her anger coming off of him in waves._

_"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is my Caroline?" he yelled._

_She coughed in response and rubbed her aching throat. "I am Caroline."_

_He raised his hand to hit her when she held her hands up to stop him signaling to let her explain._

_She took a deep breath and began to speak. "I'm Caroline from 2012. I woke up in a graveyard, that girl, Amy found me and brought me here…I guess…I guess I'm from the past and the Caroline from this future has been sent back there. I don't know how or why or anything. I've been trying to figure it out although not too well and I was afraid to say anything. In my time we're enemies." She rambled._

_He stared down at her through narrow eyes. "You're from the past?"_

_"Uh huh. 2012 Mystic Falls. I went to bed and then woke up here… confused and just really confused." Caroline said heavily._

_"And you didn't tell me earlier because we're enemies." He clarified crossing his arms and regarding her._

_She nodded, "the worst. Actually a few weeks ago you asked my boyfriend Tyler to bite me I was collateral damage as you said." She said bitterly._

_He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're lying. I would never do that."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him in disbelief, "yeah, you did. It was on my birthday." She yelled annoyed._

_"No, love, I didn't. You've never even had a boyfriend named Tyler." Klaus said._

_"Huh?" Caroline asked bewildered. "Yes I did, we dated after Matt and I broke up." She said._

_"No you didn't." Klaus said smirking at her._

_"Yes, I did. Here, let's go back to our room and I'll show you my diary and we'll clear this up." She said going towards one of the exits of the labyrinth she heard Klaus chuckle behind her and she snapped her head in his direction._

_"What?"_

_"This way." He said nodding to another exit. She scowled and stomped over there and back towards the palace Klaus watching her through narrow eyes the whole way back._

* * *

**Mystic Falls 2012**

Caroline was tired of going to school. Well ok, she'd only been there for a day, but seriously, she was tired of going to school. She didn't know why her past self insisted on keeping up appearances because the only thing Caroline of the future wanted to do was go the fuck back to bed. But her mother, woke her up, much like she had the day before. This time though she got to sit down and have breakfast with her mother, which was nice and normal. She remembered how much she missed her mother and as they ate breakfast Caroline mused about changing the future. She figured the parallel worlds were fairly similar so maybe she could stop all the bad events from happening. Maybe she could protect her mother from her death. She couldn't stop what happened to her father, but maybe her mother was savable.

She also wondered what to do about Klaus. She thought about seducing him, that was always fun. But this Klaus was different from hers, he didn't love her the way he did in her world. So maybe she could still have a bit of fun with him, it wasn't like it was cheating, right? And maybe when the past Caroline came back the stick would've been removed from her ass and she could finally admit that Klaus was hot and she wanted to bang him or maybe she was like her and had deep seeded feelings for him. Who knew.

All of these thoughts floated around her head as she went to school, against her better judgment. If possible that day was even worse than the day before. She was so tired of school that she skipped out on cheer practice in favor of getting drunk at the Grill. Although she knew that was a stupid idea and she should be concentrating on finding a solution to her problem. But for now she decided to drown her sorrows away and since Matt was at school she could freely drink since she compelled the bartender.

"Rough day?" Klaus asked sitting in the booth seat across from her.

Caroline shrugged sipping her gin and tonic.

"Why are you drinking at 3 in the afternoon?" Klaus asked smirking as she sat quietly in front of him.

"Do I need a reason?" she asked titling her head.

He chuckled and waved the waitress over, "I suppose not." He gave the waitress his drink order and they sat in silence regarding each other.

"So I had fun last night." He said after a sizable pause.

"Before or after you kicked me out." She said smirking at him.

He smirked back, "I didn't kick you out. You left on your own accord."

"So I did." she said sipping her drink.

"I think we should do it again. Maybe without the fancy part. I was thinking I could take you to dinner sometime." He charmed her smoothly staring into her eyes.

She offered him a small smile. "Don't you think that's overstepping it? I mean you did run my boyfriend out of town."

"I don't think he's your boyfriend anymore." He retorted.

"Maybe not. But you're still the man who ran him out of town…and aren't you the same man who killed multiple people's lives and had said boyfriend attack me?" she said cocking her head at him.

"Possibly, but that's all in the past. Let's look towards our future. Together." He said smirking at her and lifting his drink in cheers that had just been delivered by the waitress.

She lifted her own glass and they clinked Caroline laughing inwardly all the while. How right he was about their future together. Which lead her back to her initial problem of finding someone to help her. Maybe if she could go on a date with Klaus (not that she really minded) she could get some time alone with Elijah to recruit him to help her or at least learn if she could trust Klaus or not. A date with him didn't exactly seem like a bad idea. True her so-called friends would hate her, but that wasn't her problem. She was after all going to be going back to the future once she found the resources.

"Alright lets go out." Caroline said leaning back in the booth and smirking at him.

He raised his eyes in astonishment and nodded, "great, how about tonight?"

She smiled seductively, "tonight. Pick me up at my house at 8. My mom won't be home so no one will be there to ask questions."

He smirked amused at her and raised his drink to his lips, "sounds fantastic." He said.

She smiled, downed the rest of her drink and then stood up. She walked out of the bar with a saunter in her step and went to go find someone to eat before heading home.

Before she found her meal though she ran into a familiar face.

"Caroline where have you been?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Caroline smiled at her old friend and shrugged, "around. What's up?"

"We've been trying to reach you all day. We're executing a plan to kill the Originals tonight." Bonnie said quietly.

"Oh." Caroline said smirking at her. "How?" she added.

"Well Esther, their mom connected them all I guess and now if you kill one you kill all of them." Bonnie said excitedly.

Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes. "Do you really think that will kill them? Do you really think they are that stupid? They are hundred of centuries old Bonnie. God." Caroline said haughtily.

"What's up with you?" Bonnie demanded outraged by Caroline's behavior.

"I'm just tired of all this unnecessary drama. It's all so…pointless." Caroline said smirking at her.

"Pointless? Caroline Klaus killed Jenna and ran Tyler out of town and-"

"And blah, blah, blah. What's the point? We won't kill them. They'll find a way out of it and come hunting for us and I for one don't want to die thank you very much." Caroline said.

"Caroline, what has gotten into you?" Bonnie asked astounded.

"Nothing. As a matter of fact I feel wonderful." Caroline said smiling happily.

"The Originals are going to kill Elena, Caroline, do you want that? They are holding her captive!" Bonnie demanded angrily. "Klaus is going to use her blood to—"

"Listen, I really don't care. If Klaus wants to use Elena's blood to make hybrids that sounds like a personal problem. I on the other hand have a hot date to get ready for so I'll see you later." Caroline said turning to walk away leaving an open mouthed Bonnie behind her.

After Caroline's meal on legs she drove home the conversation with Bonnie floating in her mind.

She decided to go to the mansion to confront Klaus about what Bonnie had told her. She was a little worried about her friends' intentions along with his mother's. When she got there she rang the doorbell and smiled seductively when she saw Klaus.

"I thought our date was later tonight." He said chuckling.

"I have to talk to you." she said gesturing for him to come outside.

"What is it?" he asked as they walked around the driveway and out of hearing distance.

She began to tell him all about what Bonnie said and she watched her future husband become angrier and angrier.

"Why are you telling me this?" he demanded.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I owe you one for saving my life." She said referring to the werewolf bite on her birthday. "And I'd hate to see you die by the hands of your mother. That's so Greek tragedy." She said smirking.

He chuckled darkly and seemed to accept her answer. "Alright. I'll still see you tonight. I have some things to take care of." He said before going back towards the house.

She watched him go quietly and then went back to her car to go home and get ready to go out for their date.

She knew all the right things to wear to turn him on and she planned to use that knowledge to her advantage.

Just like how she just basically ratted on her friends about their grand plan.

But she didn't really care.

She knew how her friends really were, she had already seen the future and she knew what was to come of them. She knew how evil they became, sure she seemed like the evil one right now, but compared to what they turned into after Jeremy's death she was a little ball of innocence and sunshine. Maybe she did feel slightly guilty, but she knew a lot more damage was going to be done, soon enough. Besides she was keen on changing everything that happened to protect the people she loved. She would make sure Bonnie didn't die by being too magical and that Elena didn't turn into a vampire and go psycho.

When she got into her house she saw she had a text message from Damon telling her she needed to be a blonde distraction at the Grill tonight whatever that was. She ignored the text and began to get ready for her night out with Klaus trying to ignore the guilt in her stomach for outing her friend's plan. She knew in the end everything would work out.

Or maybe she hoped for it.

**(A/n: I know Caroline ruined their plans, how evil of her. & now 2112 klaus knows the truth so thats good. For the record I love Bonnie and i think she gets shafted a lot of the time, so I hope you guys dont take it that i hate bonnie cause i dont. i just wanted to show how caroline at this point is looking out for herself and her man, altho she does feel guilty which shows that she does still have her humanty. Also I know the future klaus was very forthcoming with his emotions, remember he's a man whose been in love and has trusted this woman for a 100 years and suddenly she's turning her back on everything, so he wants to be honest with her and try to get her to talk to him. As for future caroline's behavior i know she's not being loyal to her friends, but remember they did some shit to her to make her this way, at least in her time. But she's loyal to klaus which is why she told him. I hope u guys dont think the characters were too OOC! Let me know what you think! Please review)**


	6. Chapter 6: Dating Darkness

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter! I'm so glad u guys are loving this story! I love writing it! It's so much fun and there will be even more so in store! yay! I'm sorry for the delayed update, i've been busy with summer school and birthdays so by the time i was done i didnt feel like writing a long chapter. It seems theres a split of who likes which part of the story, honestly at this time it's like writing two separate stories, and u guys seemed to pick which one u like more. Things for past caroline will be developing more and things for future caroline will probs be deteriorating more she'll be making a huge mess pretty soon and of course klaus will be playing a part. Thank you again for the reviews and I can't wait to hear what u guys think about this chapter! The next chapter should be up soon! Hopefully. Let me know what u think and please review!

**Thank you to: _suzypyong, guest, PinkTrinityRose12, Guest, Jeremy Shane, sasusakufan2357, arielmermaid, justine, Grace5231973, and the tree was happy, tacker23, ayon. maxine, cubangirl, SwanQueen4055, Jamie, HotHybridSex, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, pixie415, jessnicole, EmmaRedVelevet, susl, VAlover21, batgirl2992, Guest, Aaaammmber, & glevez2_5!**

**Let me know what you think and please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 Dating Darkness**

**New Orleans 2112**

_Caroline reached for the handle of the bedroom door and pushed it open as she stomped into her and Klaus's bedroom. Klaus followed her with a smirk on his face as he went to go sit on the bed and Caroline began to dig through her belongings in search of her diary._

_After a few minutes she declared she had found it and held the leather booklet up in victory. He recognized the book immediately since he had seen her writing in it so much, but he never dared to read it since he valued her privacy. He watched as Caroline began to thumb through the book her triumphant expression turning slowly more and more sour as she read more of the leather diary._

_"So, how are you going to prove that you are my Caroline when you're reading all about our past?" Klaus asked watching Caroline read._

_Her head shot up and she glared at him. "I never said I was your Caroline. I said I am Caroline and right now I'm really confused. Are there more of these?"_

_Klaus nodded, "yes. I don't know where though your…future self hides her belongings well and I've never had an interest to see what she writes about me." He said eyeing Caroline._

_Caroline groaned and threw the leather book on the bedside table in frustration. "Listen! You have to believe me! I'm Caroline Forbes from 2012 Mystic Falls! My birthday is September 20, 1992. I was killed my Katherine, she suffocated me with a pillow in the hospital and Damon's blood was in my system. I'm neurotic and a control freak and my best friends are Bonnie and Elena. I live with my mother after my parents divorce—" Caroline cried as she stood up and paced the bedroom._

_Klaus watched her with a guarded expression and finally interrupted her ramblings. "Alright. Alright. Sit down. Please stop pacing." He instructed annoyed._

_She dutifully sat on the bed beside him and waited for him to say what he wanted to say._

_"Tell me what was going on in your time before you woke up here." Klaus said looking at her._

_"Well it was my birthday and Tyler had bitten me, you made him do it." She said casting him an irritated glance._

_He raised an eyebrow at her and she continued speaking with a huff._

_"You came to me that night and gave me your blood to heal me. Then Tyler wanted to learn how to… um…well… basically my dad just died." She stuttered almost coming clean about Tyler's plan._

_Although since they were in the future he probably already knew. On second thought she was in the future and where was Tyler? What had happened to Tyler once she and Klaus got together?_

_She frowned at the fact that not once since arriving had she thought of her boyfriend. Instead all she thought about was Klaus and her situation. She felt guilty about that and allowed herself to briefly wonder what happened to him, although that didn't last very long since Klaus directed her attention again._

_"How interesting." He said gazing upon her face with interest. She didn't look away as their eyes met instead she felt inclined to move towards him her mind erasing all lingering thoughts of Tyler._

_As she sat on the bed with Klaus staring at him her eyes couldn't help but wander down to his lips. His soft, ripe, raspberry lips that had kissed her in a way she had never been kissed before, with passion and grace and love. She felt her face flame up at that thought and she shifted uncomfortably as very R-rated thoughts filtered into her head about Klaus and his lips. She felt a wave of lust spread through her body at the thought of what he was capable of doing with said lips and she berated herself on how inappropriate she was being with her enemy. Well technically in this time her husband, but overall her enemy. She was losing focus. Bad Caroline she thought as Klaus continued to stare at her._

_"First of all I've never had anyone bite you and I've never bitten you…unless you wanted me to." Klaus said with a smirk._

_Caroline blushed and looked away her already very dirty thoughts becoming dirtier. She squeezed her legs together not wanting her arousal be known to him._

_"Second, your parents are married not divorced. Third this Tyler you speak of…I don't know who he is. Most of what you've said has never happened in this past." Klaus said getting off the bed._

_Caroline watched as he began to pace the length of the room._

_"What do you mean?" she asked feeling very small and unworldly._

_"The only thing I can think of is that you are a Caroline from another world." He said looking over at her as he continued to walk._

_"Huh?" she asked bewildered._

_He smirked at her naive question._

_"Everything you've said has never happened in this time, so my deduction is that you are a Caroline from another world." He said again._

_"I don't get it." She said feeling silly._

_Klaus chuckled, "You see there are parallel universes out there. Realities all going on at the same time, there's the time you're from and my time and many others as well. Someone must have cast a spell to bring you here switching my Caroline with you. You both have switched universes and times." He said watching her._

_Her face was scrunched up in confusion and he couldn't deny that she looked adorable like that._

_"I still don't get it." She said._

_He sighed and came to sit beside her. "It's like a record, you know what a record is yes?" he asked smirking._

_She rolled her eyes, "yes I know what a record is." She said annoyed._

_He laughed again, "So take a record for example, the record is time and there are several different songs or alternative realities on it. You can stay on the same song or you can skip to another one. What happened with you is that you were on song one, in Mystic Falls 2012 and someone, a witch probably cast a spell to put you on song eight, my reality and time and my Caroline went to song one, your reality. Do you understand?"_

_Caroline nodded slowly, "I think so…but why? Why would someone do that? What's the point?"_

_Klaus sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "That seems to be the million dollar question doesn't it, sweetheart."_

_Caroline nodded looking over at him and taking in his frustrated expression. His hair was slightly disheveled from his hands running through it and she could see his necklaces peaking out from the collar of his shirt. He really was a handsome man, who was a great kisser and maybe he would help her get home. But she still couldn't even consider the idea of being with him forever like her future self was. Well her future self was from a different reality so maybe it was more acceptable here._

_How confusing._

_Although she could understand her future alternative self for wanting to stay with him, be with him, if his kissing skills were any indication he was probably great in bed. She shook her head slightly to try and rid herself of her thoughts. Obviously she needed some help, she was thinking her psychopathetic enemy was hot, well he was neither one of those things in this time, but still. He was her enemy. She wouldn't betray her friends like that._

_"So what do you think?" she asked mentally repeating to herself that he was her enemy and nothing more despite his hotness._

_"I'm going to do some investigating I think. Try and find out what's going on in my kingdom." He said quietly standing up._

_"I suggest you stay around the castle. I wouldn't want anything happening to past Caroline." He said smirking at her._

_"Klaus! Wait!" she called just as he was about to leave the room. He turned back to her with a question on his face._

_"Yes?" he asked cocking his head._

_"Can you tell me why Stefan hates me so much?" Caroline asked quietly._

_He sighed and looked away from her. "I wouldn't worry about it. It won't happen in your time." he said turning to walk out the door again._  
_"Please! I'd really like to know." Caroline called to him again._

_He sighed and turned to look at her, "very well." He said coming back to sit on the bed beside her._

_"It was right after Elena turned into a vampire after the sacrifice." He began._

_"So you are a hybrid then?" she asked just to make sure._

_He chuckled, "yes. Anyway Elena turned into a vampire and I…I regret to say this was quite upset once I found out that I needed her blood to make more hybrids." He said looking away from her._

_"So you're the only hybrid in the world?" she asked her mind floating back to Tyler._

_He nodded, "afraid so, although it does have it's perks. I am the most powerful being ever." He said smugly._

_She rolled her eyes and gestured for him to continue._

_"Anyway, I was a bit upset…so upset I kind of…went on a killing spree. I ended up killing Elena's brother Jeremy. Elena of course went crazy and turned her emotions off. She herself went on a killing spree and ended up killing both of your parents. They were together at this time." he paused watching her expression turn to ice. "After Elena killed your parents she taunted you for awhile and you kind of turned your emotions off as well. One night she cornered you in the woods and you both fought, she almost had you, but I came upon the two of you fighting. I threw her off you and right as I was helping you up she came at me with a white oak stake. You pushed me out of the way and ended up staking her. Stefan and Damon found us then, and Elena was obviously dead. Damon of course went to attack you, but I threatened him and Stefan turned into a rippah again. No one has really seen Damon since it happened not even Stefan. Although we did hear some rumors he had met the sun, I doubt it though." Klaus said ending the story. He looked over at Caroline whose jaw was almost at the floor._

_"Seriously? I pushed you out of the way to save you and staked my best friend? Why? How? What? Why?" she rambled bewildered by her actions._

_Klaus shrugged, "I mean I gave you the abbreviated version. Elena taunted you about terrible things, Caroline. She brought up how you were always jealous of her, how everyone wanted her instead of you, how everyone hated you, she even taunted you about being a toy for Damon." Klaus said quietly._

_Caroline's head snapped up at that, "I told you about Damon? She taunted me about Damon?"_

_Klaus nodded. "I would've killed him too if it hadn't been for you." he said quietly._

_"I don't understand how I became so…dark." Caroline mumbled disturbed still by the story._

_Klaus sighed, "you did turn your humanity back on, after you came to terms with what had happened and we left Mystic Falls. You did turn it back on, but you were never the same. You didn't have that light to you anymore…although I miss my Caroline I am glad to see that you still have your light. It's what I miss most about her." He said staring intensely into her eyes._

_She looked away feeling uncomfortable and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach._

_"I'm going to go find out what I can about this spell. I suggest you stay in our wing, have minimal contact with everyone else. Especially Rebekah, she already suspects something's wrong." He said quietly before getting up and leaving the room. This time Caroline didn't stop him, instead she reached for the black leather diary again to find out some more about her alternative future self._

* * *

**Mystic Falls 2012**

Caroline had decided to wear a short red dress she had found in her past self's closet. She wore her hair curly and down with bright red lipstick and strappy black heels. She was ready five minutes to eight and could barely contain her excitement. True, she had been on several dates with Klaus before, but this was different. She was in another time and place and another Klaus. She wasn't sure what the night would bring.

At eight o'clock she went into the living room and turned on the TV. She watched an entire television show and still there was no word from Klaus. She was starting to get irritated so she picked up her phone and looked through her texts and calls. She didn't see that she had any, except from Damon telling her to go to the Grill. She ignored those and looked through her phone for Klaus's number, but it wasn't in there. She scowled in annoyance and went to go grab her coat and purse before getting ready to drive over to his house and give him a piece of her mind. Before she stepped out the door however Damon had called her.

"Barbie! Get your ass to the grill you're supposed to be the blonde distraction." He yelled into the phone.

She growled and hung up on him without saying anything to the older vampire. She left the house in a fury, angry at being stood up and angry at everyone for telling her what to do. She didn't even bother taking her car, but instead walked across town and to the Grill. She walked into the bar in a huff and saw Damon to her right playing pool and Klaus sitting at the bar with Kol. Her eyes immediately sought his and saw that there was a smirk playing on his lips. She narrowed her eyes in rage and moved through the bar towards him.

She heard Kol call her a tasty thing, but she chose to ignore him in favor of giving Klaus her attention.

"Would you like to join us for a drink?" Klaus asked smirking at her.

She tilted her head and regarded him, wondering how she should approach the fact that he stood her up. "I thought you were picking me up at 8." She stated.

Kol chuckled, "standing pretty ladies up Nik? How rude, especially one that looks so tempting." He said reaching a hand out to Caroline.

Without breaking eye contact from Klaus she snapped Kol's hand back and broke it in seconds. Both the brother's gapped at her with stunned expressions.

"What's wrong Klaus, change your mind?" she snapped hands on her hips.

He smirked at her. "I texted you to tell you we should reschedule. You're little friends were planning our demise, remember?" he snarled.

She scowled, "Whatever. I didn't get it." She said not knowing what else to say before she turned and began to walk out of the bar.

Her Nik would never have stood her up, he loved her. She growled under her breath as she stomped out of the bar and across the street to the town square. She wanted something to take her mind off of what had just happened, her humiliation.

"Caroline!" she heard behind her. She stopped and rolled her eyes as she heard him approach her from behind.

"What?" she snapped turning to face him as she felt his presence behind her.

He smirked at her, "I did let you know that I needed to reschedule. Obviously when I asked you for your number you gave me the wrong one…playing hard to get, love?" He paused and his smirk widened as he looked down at her.

Then his expression turned serious. "I need to take care of your friends and my mother. I took into account what you told me and I'm taking precautions to make sure nothing will happen to me or my family." He said looking into her blue eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him, "alright." She said before turning to walk away from him.

He grabbed her arm before she could get too far off though.

"Will you have dinner with me when this is all over?" he asked bringing a hand to her cheek and caressing it tenderly.

She smirked at him, "let me think about it." She said.

"Well can I at least have your right number?" He said almost bashfully as he took out his phone.

She rolled her eyes, "if you wanna go out with me so bad, find it." She taunted knowing that she didn't actually remember her old phone number. Besides this way he'd have to work for it.

"You want me to find your cell number?" he asked smirking and putting his phone back in her pocket.

"Of course. After tonight you're on some serious hot ground, mister." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

He chuckled eyeing the cleavage peaking out of her dress. "You look beautiful in that dress by the way." He said gazing at her outfit.

She turned away not wanting him to see her blush. "You're still in the danger zone despite the compliment." She said almost smiling at him.

"I like a challenge." he said smirking at her and stepping closer.

"I—" she began to say, but then Klaus's phone went off. He picked it up and looked over at her before shutting the phone off after a few exchanged words.

"I have to go take care of some things, but we'll continue this later, alright? I'll call you tonight." he asked smirking at her.

She shrugged and watched as he vampire sped to where he needed to be. She sighed heavily feeling morose until she caught the scent of a few drunk teenagers behind the Grill alley. She went to eat some dinner.

* * *

Hours later Caroline got another phone call from Damon to tell her to meet them at the boarding house. She arrived there to find Damon, Matt, Alaric, Stefan, and Bonnie there.

"Where have you been Blondie?" Damon erupted when she walked in through the door.

She was still dressed for her nonexistent date with Klaus and shrugged as she went to help herself to some of the liquor.

"I did what you wanted me to do." She said simply sipping from a tumbler.

"Terribly! He destroyed our plans! Somehow he knew we were coming. He was ready! He destroyed the link to his siblings after capturing Judgey and her mother earlier in the day." Caroline cast a look at Bonnie and realized she was shaking and looking at the floor. She felt a small amount of guilt but brushed it off. He must have kidnapped Bonnie and her mother after she told him.

"He re-daggered his mother also so when we tried to dagger Kol it didn't work. He just killed Alaric and broke Stefan and mine's necks. So now they aren't linked and we have no way to kill them and if that's not bad enough Esther isn't even on our side anymore! She's dead." Damon ranted angrily.

"He was ready for us." Stefan said quietly staring at the floor.

"But they let Elena go so that's what counts." Bonnie said quietly still shaken.

Caroline held back an eye roll as she looked at everyone in the room. Suddenly Elena came down the stairs and into the room. Caroline felt a jolt of anger towards the girl and couldn't help the urge to want to rip her throat out.

"Sorry I was just cleaning up after everything that happened." Elena said sitting on the couch besides Bonnie.

"How are we going to kill Klaus now?" Matt asked looking around at everyone.

"They aren't linked, we don't have their mother on our side, they have no weaknesses." He said looking at his friends.

"We could just leave it all alone." Caroline said shrugging. Everyone turned to look at her astounded.

"Leave what alone?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes.

"I mean, no one's hurt yet. Everything's fine. We should count our blessings and move on." Caroline said sipping her drink.

"Move on? Caroline, he's tried to kill us several times! Look what he did to Tyler! To Jenna! To Bonnie! How can we just leave them alone?" Elena gasped staring at her friend.

Caroline sighed heavily and openly rolled her eyes. "Listen, I know everything tends to be about you, Elena, but enough people have died for you can't we just call it quits and live our lives?" Caroline said causing everyone's mouths to drop open.

"Caroline!" Bonnie and Elena gasped at her.

"Bonnie was just tortured to end that spell! How can we forget about that? How can we forget about any of it?" Elena demanded standing up and looking at her friend.

"And what about earlier all those things you said to me outside the Grill." Bonnie demanded. "Right after that Klaus came to find me and demanded I reverse the spell. Was that your doing?" Bonnie asked staring at her.

"Do you have a thing for Klaus, Caroline?" Elena snapped making Caroline turn to her.

Caroline could feel her blood boiling at the question as it triggered a memory of Elena asking the same thing once a long time. 'Have you finally admitted your feelings for Klaus, Caroline? Or are you too much of a prude? If you'd turn off your humanity maybe you could finally admit that you have guilty thoughts about him and you'd quit whining about how I get all the men.' Elena had taunted.

Caroline was silent as everyone stared at her in awe. She sipped her drink and stared Elena down feeling her rage come forward.

"Do you?" Elena demanded stepping closer to her friend.

Everyone watched in bated anticipation as Caroline cocked her head while watching Elena and before anyone could stop her she had reached her hand out to grab her throat and pushed her into the wall. She sighed happily as she heard Elena's gasps as Caroline's hand tightened around her throat and she shoved her further into the wall.

Everything turned into chaos then as everyone started screaming and trying to get Caroline off Elena. But no one could for some reason. For a baby vampire Caroline seemed to have increased in speed and strength. When Damon tried to get Caroline away she had kicked him across the room. When Stefan had ran up to her she had snapped his neck and she did the same to Alaric. Matt seemed to sense not to go near her, but he was looking at Bonnie who was trying to give her a migrane. While they had fought Caroline had thrown Elena against the wall and she slowly sauntered to her a smirk on her face.

"Poor little lost girl. Whatever will we do with you." Caroline mocked staring at her Elena. Her vampire face on.

"Please stop trying to give me migraines Bonnie they don't work on me anymore." Caroline said glancing over at Bonnie who stared at her friend in horror.

"Listen Elena…I know you're used to the world catering to your beck and call, but remember there are things that go bump in the night that wouldn't be afraid of eating you alive." Caroline said smiling a sadistic smile.

"You can't kill me. Klaus would go crazy and kill you." Elena snarled staring at her friend. Or in this case ex-friend.

Caroline giggled, "it wouldn't be the first time. Listen to me, don't go after Klaus again and all of this pointless behavior with the Originals it won't amount to anything. Just more dead bodies. I'd back off if I were you. All of you." Caroline snapped looking at all of them individually.

"If not there will be consequences." She warned before turning back to Elena.

"And stay away from my mother, Elena or I'll make sure you hurt like I did." Caroline threatened before turning away and vampire speeding out the door.

Slowly everyone turned to each other in awe wondering what had come over their friend.

"What the hell was that?" Matt demanded.

"What do you think we should do?" Bonnie asked scared to have seen her friend like that.

"It's like…it's like she's another person." Elena whispered the words Caroline had spoke spinning in her head.

"I know what it is." Damon said sighing heavily. "She's turned off her humanity." He said staring at Stefan and Alaric who were still unconscious.

"But what did she mean about her mother? And it being the first time? It didn't make sense." Elena said confused.

"She turned off her humanity, Elena. She's crazy and now we have to kill her." Damon said quietly going over to get a drink from his liquor. No one said anything in reply.

**(A/n: I was going to add in a part about how some rando got the text but i felt like it was too random. i wanted to make it funny after the chapter, but after reading all of it over it was a bit weird. Anyway please review and if u have any questions please ask or ur still confused. someone asked if future caroline will be changing past events and i will give u this spoiler, she'll try altho who knows if she'll succeed. as for when past klaus finds out that this isn't normal caroline it will probably be awhile, remember he doesn't know her that well and damon just assumes she cut her emotions off cause of her dad. So there will be more to come soon!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Finding Answers

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter! Instead of doing my math i decided to indulge you guys since i hadn't updated for a few days previously. I want to thank Guest reviewer who pointed out why they weren't feeling future Caroline. When they mentioned why you didn't like her at first i tried to fix it, but when you actually pinpointed why you didn't like her that really helped and I tried to incorporate why future Caroline loved Klaus, altho it's a work in progress. The only way i could think of to introduce that was by having a dream/memory sequence so that's how the beginning of 2012 starts, i hope u guys dont get confused. As for those of you who don't like future caroline, i'm sorry she will be redeemed promise just stick with it. As for the MF gang fnding out they shall, everyone will dont worry just not yet it will be a little bit still. Also no one is dying in the fic so sadly Elena will not be, nor Caroline will not be killed by Damon or anything or anyone else. As for Damon getting his ass kicked...we shall see. Also first part is shorter this time, but i promise it will be longer next chapter!

**Thank you to: _Jeremy Shane, Guest, Guest, Ellavm18, PinkTrinityRose12, Grave5231973, shawol-cassie-elf, beautiful, EmmaRedVelvet, Charley07, Aleandra Odinson, Ethereal Prey, Lawsy89, red-as-a-rose12334, sasusakufan2357, Justine, lele, jessnicole, kacomu, SwanQueen4055, & VAlover21!_**

**Let me know what you guys think! Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Finding Answers  
**

**New Orleans 2112**

_Caroline had fallen asleep while reading the black leather diary so when Klaus came back hours later he tried to wake her up. When she didn't budge and simply just turned onto her stomach he got undressed and got into bed with her careful not to touch her while she slept. Which was incredibly hard after sleeping in the same bed with the same person for a hundred years._

_He knew that she didn't feel the same way in her time as he felt for her, but he wanted to sleep in his own bed and she obviously wasn't moving so he went to sleep. When he awoke in the morning he found her curled into his side, her head on his chest and her breathe tickling his bare skin. He was also surprised to find that she was awake. Neither of them moved for awhile until Caroline finally moved her head and looked up at him with wide blue eyes._

_"Did you find anything?" she asked quietly ignoring the fluttering in her stomach at being so close to him and snuggling in bed with him._

_He sat up and nodded, "I found out some things. Do you want the bad or the worse news?" he asked leaning against the headboard of the bed._

_She sighed heavily and copied his action. "I guess the worse news." She said quietly._

_"Well witches did this spell…to get back at me and Caroline. They don't like the power we've built so they are impeding on our territory to get back at us." He stated annoyance lacing his voice._

_"But why this spell? It's kinda random." Caroline said looking over at him. Her gaze failed to stay on his face and instead travelled down to take in his chest. She squirmed as her body heated up at the thought of running her hands along the plans of muscle._

_"I guess they wanted to weaken me, that's the most information I could find out. You, my Caroline, is my weakness…so getting rid of her would obviously weaken me…I'm not sure if the spell backfired by sending you here or if that's how the spell works." He mused running a hand through his curls. She watched the muscles on his arms stiffen and then loosen and she curled her hands around each other to try not to reach out to him._

_"What do you think it is?" she asked mentally chastising herself and trying to think about Tyler, but Tyler's face kept disappearing as her eyes trailed down his naked chest. Tyler's face was being replaced with her and Klaus doing nasty things to each other. She blushed and looked away._

_"I'm thinking that's how the spell works, actually. Send the Caroline that loves me elsewhere and instead put a girl with the same face as her to torture me." He said smirking at her._

_"How am I torturing you?" she demanded._

_His smirk widened, "you aren't know. But you were. Having a woman with the same face as my love telling me that she wants to break up is…unbelievably hard to hear." He said quietly._

_Caroline looked away feeling guilty about the pain she had caused him, "I am sorry, Klaus. It's just…you have to understand where I'm coming from. You go from being my enemy to my husband in less than 24 hours. It's weird." She said apologetically._

_He shrugged, "It's a clever spell… although it's fixable, just not until the full moon." He said running a hand through his hair again._

_"And when's that?" she asked hoping it was soon._

_"Not till next month." He said heavily and getting out of the bed._

_Caroline groaned and put her head in her hands. She heard Klaus chuckle at her and she tried to ignore it._

_"I have to be here for a month!" Caroline cried in anguish._

_"Seems so, love." He said chuckling and then his face froze in horror._

_"Bloody hell." He grumbled annoyed._

_"What's wrong?" Caroline asked looking over at him._

_"We have…It's our anniversary this weekend and we're having a ball for it." Klaus said looking over at her._

_"What do you mean?" Caroline asked confused._

_"Well it's our 50th anniversary and you planned this entire event to celebrate. I guess I can just cancel it." Klaus said his voice laced with melancholy that pulled at Caroline's heart. She felt guilty all over again for treating him so badly when she first arrived._

_"No, no, it's ok I can pretend I'm in love with you." she said trying to smile at the prospect. Her insides were a mess of nerves however._

_He looked up at her through bashful eyes. "You'd do that? Really?" he asked surprise evident in his voice._

_She nodded, "of course. But you have to fill me in all about our relationship if I'm going to fake having a husband. I have to know all about you." she said._

_Klaus chuckled and went to sit back on the bed. "Alright. What do you want to know?" he asked._

_She smiled, "Your hopes, your dreams, your past, everything you've ever wanted in life." She said causing them both to laugh together._

_At the sound of his laugh Caroline couldn't ignore the warmth that spread through her or the fact that his eyes still held the same love that she'd seen the entire time she'd been in the future. She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of her future self for being so in love with this Klaus, this nice not crazy hybrid obsessed murdering Klaus._

_She listened as Klaus began to tell her of his past, their past together, the present life they lived, and everything he wanted to do with her. He told her of his dreams, he showed her some of his artwork, he spoke of his siblings, and he told her everything that he'd ever wanted in life, which was her and power._

_By the end of the whole conversation Caroline realized why her future self loved him so much and why she was with him. He was an incredible man and if she could just forget what he had done maybe she could fall in love with him as well._

* * *

**Mystic Falls 2012**

Caroline was on the steps of the large Mikaelson mansion. Her face was stained with long since dried tears, her expression was one of melancholy. She knew what she was about to do would either make or break her, but she didn't care anymore, she had lost everything she had ever cared about, what else was there left out there for her? She had nothing. She was a monster now.

She didn't bother knocking on the large door, she just turned the handle and went inside the home looking around for the one person she knew that could help her.

She found him lounging in the sitting room reading a book in German and drinking a glass of fine liquor. Instead of announcing her presence she stared at him as he sat drinking and reading. She couldn't remember ever seeing him look so at ease. He was wearing a pair of jeans, probably expensive and a black v-neck sweater, also probably expensive and his eyes for once weren't trained on her. They were focused on the book before him. She could see his necklaces peaking out of his shirt and she had the urge to go over and take them out wanting to display them to the world. She had never seen what his necklaces looked like, they were always inside his shirt and she wanted to see them. She wanted to explore what was under his shirt, and his pants as well. But she knew she couldn't…well maybe now she could after everything that happened there was no one to stop her from indulging in the secret lust she had been harboring for her supposed enemy.

She focused her eyes on his face and took in the beauty of him, his curly hair, the hair she had dreamed about running her hands through for what felt like years now, but in reality was a few months ever since he'd shown up and her world blew up in her face. Her eyes moved lower across his eyes and cheekbones and finally to his lips, his crimson raspberry lips, that she had wanted to experience for herself. Her lust filled dreams were filled with images of his lips and the feeling of them as they ran across her own along with her body. She had been having quite vivid dreams about him despite knowing it was wrong, but no one knew what she dreamed so she thought it would be ok.

Except when she was in his presence it seemed since she couldn't focus on the task at hand. She shook her head trying to ride her thoughts of Klaus and his damn beautiful body and face. She scolded herself quietly before being interrupted by his voice.

"Are you just going to stand staring at me, love? Or are you going to tell me what you're doing, breaking into my house like this?" he asked an edge of annoyance tinged his voice. He still hadn't stopped reading.

She stepped into the room and went to go sit on the couch beside him. She took a deep breath when he finally looked up at her and gazed into her eyes. She felt the air leave her lungs and she gulped when she saw the look in them. His eyes were filled with concern and worry for her and she felt her stomach twist with something foreign.

"I wanted to say thank you for what happened in the woods." She began quietly.

"I should be saying the same to you." he said gazing into her eyes.

She looked away, her expression filled with indifference. "Well thank you neither the less." She said pausing.

"Was that it?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

She shook her head slowly, "I…want you to do me a favor." She began quietly.

He continued to stare at her curiosity lurking behind his eyes. "Yes?" he prompted when she didn't respond.

She took a deep breath in and got off the couch and began to pace. "Well since the incident in the woods." She said. She couldn't bring herself to say Elena's death out loud. She continued to pace without saying anything trying to figure out how to ask her question.

Klaus stood up and went over to her trying to stop her pacing. "What is it Caroline?" he asked his voice tinged in concern.

"I've lost everything, Klaus." She said whispered as he grasped her shoulders to stop her movement.

She looked down feeling her emotions well up inside her. She had been dealing with so much, she thought turning off her emotions would help how she felt, but it turned out to be wrong. She still felt sadness for her parents, she still felt anger towards Elena, and she still felt guilty for the deaths she caused. It was true after her parents were killed she had turned off her emotions and she was doing well at it, but something after she killed Elena seemed to trigger them again and for the past few weeks she felt everything and it was driving her crazy.

"You haven't lost everything, Caroline. You still have your light, although it's dimmed at the moment, I think you can get it back. You can still go back to the same old Caroline." Klaus said trying to reassure her.

She shook her head, "I don't want to be the same Caroline. I want to be someone else. I want to be…well I want to do what I want to do for once." She said quietly looking up at him.

"And what is it that you want to do?" Klaus asked.

"I want to leave." She stated heavily. "I have nothing left for me here and Rebekah told me you guys were leaving soon…I was wondering if I could come with you." she asked.

His eyes lit up at the prospect and he smirked at her. "You want to leave Mystic Falls? With me?" he asked just to make sure what he was hearing was actually what she said.

She nodded and smiled slightly at him. "I do. But I want you to do something else for me as well, the favor." She said.

"What is it?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"I want you to compel me to get rid of all this guilt and sadness I feel. I want you to turn off my emotions, Klaus." She said feeling the tears well inside her eyes again. She had tried again and again to turn them off, but it seemed that her emotions were there to stay and Klaus was the only one that could save her, by compelling them away.

He looked down at her with a guarded expression not knowing how to take her request. "Why?" he asked finally.

"I can't stand feeling like this anymore." She said turning away. "I just…I did manage to turn them off, but they keep sneaking up on me. You have no idea the incredibly amount of guilt I feel over everything. Beside technically it's your fault, if you hadn't of come here then none of this would have ever happened." She said becoming angry.

He looked away from her and released her shoulders he walked towards the fire that was crackling in the living room and he looked at it for what seemed like ages before he turned back to her. "Alright, on one condition though, you can still feel love, because Caroline you are going to fall in love with me." He said walking towards her.

She looked away from him and focused on the wall weighing her options. Get rid of all the guilt and sadness she felt and replace it with a possible love for Klaus or live for the rest of eternity feeling terribly for her actions.

"Ok, but don't compel my love, I want to have a say over that. Just get rid of the sadness and guilt." She said quietly.

He nodded and he walked towards her getting ready to get rid of her negative emotions.

Caroline woke up with a start as the teacher handed back their tests.

She gave Caroline a disapproving look but she shrugged her shoulders and got up as the bell rang.

She replayed her dream in her head. It was a memory from when she had asked to go with Klaus after the whole debacle with Elena. He had agreed to it and even turned her emotions off for a bit when she asked him too.

Of course after 10 years he turned them back on when she wanted to make sure her love for him was genuine and it turned out it was, which prompted them to have a real relationship for years after, along with allowing her to feel all her emotions.

Although for months she wasn't the same because of all the negative emotions she had been trying to avoid and after awhile she turned into a monster, but that's besides the point.

Klaus despite his negative presence in her life from the beginning, did find her in her darkest hour and pulled her back from it. In a sense he had saved her from becoming even darker than she would've become without him guiding her. It was ironic how things happened like that, she mused.

It had been a few days since her run in with the MF gang, but she didn't really care, she was more preoccupied with finding a witch to set her back. She had been doing some research and found that she could be sent back, but not until the full moon and that was pretty much all she knew, except that she needed a witch and couldn't find one, except for Bonnie Bennett.

Caroline also had not heard from Klaus, which she found kind of annoying, but she refused to seek him out. Instead she wanted to concentrate on finding her way back home.

As she was leaving the school Rebekah came up to her with her usual pouty look. Caroline sighed as she watched the blonde approach from across the parking lot. She missed her sister-in-law almost as much as she missed her Nik. She just missed her life in general, she wouldn't have to be putting up with all of this useless bullshit if she was back home she thought negatively.

"Caroline." Rebekah said coming up to her a haughty look on her face.

"What?" Caroline asked tiredly.

"I just…I just wanted to say thank you." Rebekah said quietly looking around the parking lot. "Nik told me about what you did and I wanted to…thank you." Rebekah said smiling slightly at her.

Caroline surprised, felt herself smile back.

"Yeah well…I thought it was all very Greek tragedy." She said nonchalantly flipping her hair.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at her, but shrugged it off. "I just wanted to say thank you. We could have lost one of our family members if it wasn't for you." she said.

"Really Rebekah it's not problem." Caroline said smiling tightly at her.

"Well we're grateful, as a matter of fact I would like to invite you to dine with us tonight. We won't take no for an answer." Rebekah said.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at her, "really? What's the trick?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

"No tricks. Just dinner. It was Nik's idea actually." Rebekah said smirking at her.

Caroline looked away in thought, "and he sent you to ask me?" Caroline asked annoyed.

Rebekah smirked, "no I'm asking you because I thought it was a good idea. We want to thank you. Our family aren't savages, Caroline despite what you and your lot may think."

Caroline nodded, "alright, what time?"

"Seven o'clock." Rebekah said happily.

Caroline nodded and then got into her car to leave the school parking lot. She thought about Rebekah's dinner offer on the way home and the fact that Klaus hadn't called her yet. She mused about the latter fact wondering why he hadn't. She knew he could find her phone number in a matter of minutes, but he still hadn't called. She was starting to think that she had ruined any chances her past self might have with him. That fact bothered her.

She pulled into a parking space in front of her house and then went inside to find an outfit for tonight and to take a shower and get ready along with doing some homework. As she finished her homework and shower there was a knock on her door. She pulled on a robe and went to answer the door interested to see who was at it. When she opened the door there was a deliveryman there holding a bouquet of roses.

"Can I help you?" Caroline asked the man.

"Are you Caroline Forbes?" the man asked reading her name from his clipboard.

"I am." Caroline said eyeing the flowers.

"These are for you along with the card on top." The man said pointing to a piece of parchment with the bouquet of roses. Caroline raised her eyebrows in interest as she took the flowers.

"Please sign here." The man asked handing her the clipboard as well. She signed quickly and then bid her goodbyes to the man before going to put the roses on the counter. She picked up the card first and she felt her undead heart flutter when she saw a sketch of herself from the other night. She smiled slightly and then read the note below the drawing.

'Looking forward to seeing you tonight.' It read. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at his attempts to be charming, but she couldn't deny the excitement that rolled through her body at the words. She put the flowers in a vase and went back to getting ready for tonight.

At half past six Caroline was ready to go. She was wearing a white lacy halter dress with a light sweater and strappy black heels. Her make-up was flawless with red lipstick and her hair was down in a mass of curls. She got in her car and drove to the Mikaelson mansion wondering what the night would bring her. She parked in the large oval driveway and made her way up to the house with heavy footsteps. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it. She smiled slightly when Klaus opened the door a smirk on his face.

"Good evening. I'm glad you could make it." He said still smirking at her.

She shrugged, "well your sister asked so nicely, how could I say no."

He chuckled and stepped back to allow her in.

"I wanted to ask you myself you know, but I've—" he began to say but Caroline waved her hand to interrupt him.

"Please don't give me excuses Klaus." She said shortly.

He raised an eyebrow at her abruptness and she ignored it walking deeper into the house.

"We're eating in the dining room." He said pointing in that direction.

She nodded and followed him towards the room.

"So why didn't you call?" Caroline blurted out suddenly.

Klaus turned to look at her, "I thought you didn't want excuses."

"I want the truth." She said.

"I've been busy trying to keep my hybrids in order and such. I am sorry you know, I do want to take you out, somewhere nice where we can be alone, but there always seems to be something in the way." He said looking into her eyes.

She smirked at him, "if you wanted to do something you would do it." She said walking forward into the dining room. She was surprised to see that the table was set for two and none of his siblings were in sight.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked surprised.

He came up behind her and gently guided her to her chair.

"I asked them to leave. I wanted it to be just you and me." He said pulling her chair out of her and the going to sit at the other placemat.

Caroline blushed and looked at him, "I thought…you could've just asked me instead of having Rebekah do it." She said trying to hide her smile.

He smiled mischievously at her, "and where would the fun in that be if I couldn't surprise you. Although now I owe her a huge favor." He said rolling his eyes at the last statement.

She couldn't contain her smile as he poured them both wine and a waiter came out with the first course.

"This is alright, isn't it?" he asked looking over at her anxiously.

She nodded enthusiastically excited that she would be getting to spend time alone with him. It seemed like she hadn't been happy in days because she hadn't seen him.

"It's perfect." She said bringing the glass to her lips and smiling at him over the rim of it.

He smiled back and they began their first date together.

**(A/n: what do you guys think? Please review and let me know. I hope im starting to show why Caroline likes klaus and the beginnings of their relationship in atlernative universe. Gosh this is confusing. Next chapter will be the anniversary ball and Caroline and Klaus's first date. And maybe a kiss or two, don't know have to wait and see)**


	8. Chapter 8: Walking Away

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing! I apprecaite it so much and im so glad u guys are enjoying! Alas it's been a little while since i updated, i was kind of stuck plus i had hw. blah. Anyway to address a few issues, a few of you didn't really like the fact that caroline 'fell in love' with klaus with her emotions all wonky. I tried to address that in this chapter, trying to fix the mistake i unintentionally created. Of course there will be more exploring of their emotions for each other. Obviously so if u still arent happy, don't worry i will be addressing it as the story continues. I'm not sure how i feel about this chapter, i feel like it's jumbled honestly so i hope u guys enjoy. I was having a hard time writing it for some reason by head seems to be elsewhere. Another issue i want to bring up is someone mentioned that they wanted the whole thing to be normal and italics just for flashbacks so im asking u guys what is less confusing and easier to read? Do u want both parts in regular font or how i've been doing them? Anywho! I hope u guys enjoy! let me know what u think!

**Thank you to: _HelloCutePanda, Regina14, Grace5231973, vampiregirl004, arielmermaid, Jeremy Shane, suzypyong, PinkTrinityRose12, justine, pixie415, guest, VAlover21, guest, Ethereal Prey, Draco-Harry-lover-1, Charley07, EmmaRedVelvet, SwanQueen4055, glevez25, jessnicole, guest, & Bright645!_ **

**Let me know what you think! Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 Walking Away**

**New Orleans 2112**

Caroline spent several days preparing for the anniversary party. Klaus had made a little booklet of cheat sheets to tell her who everyone was. He informed her of the relationships of everyone and little bits of information she'd need throughout the night.

As the party approached her nerves became more chaotic. She was afraid she would mess it up and for some reason the thought of disappointed Klaus was too much. He was busy working on a way to send her back to her own time and she was trying to remember everything that he had told her about this time and their guests. She spent hours going over the booklet and the plans she had made. She even spent some of her days getting to know Klaus more. What she found out about him was very surprising.

The night before their anniversary party she was in bed going over the booklet again as he read a book in German. She figured that to get to know him they would have to share a room so she had made a wall of pillows on the bed to keep them apart after the first morning of waking up snuggled into his side. She had to continue reminding herself that she had a boyfriend and therefore snuggling with a crazed hybrid from the future was a no no.

"Why me?" Caroline asked suddenly looking up from the booklet.

He glanced over at her with raised eyebrows. "Why you, what?" he asked.

"I mean, why me? What's so special about me?" she asked quietly.

He put his book down and turned to her curiously. "I still don't understand. Is this about the spell again? Because I told you, you are my weak—"

"No, I mean why did you choose me? I'm not special, I'm just a baby vampire." She said looking over at him.

He frowned, "you are quite special Caroline. Not just as you are, now, but also in the past. You've been everything to me for a hundred years, I can't imagine my life without you."

"Yes, but in my time you saved me from a werewolf bite after causing it and I don't understand why. I mean I know I was collateral damage but… why chose me now? I know I have a light or whatever, but I just…don't understand. It's never been me." She said quietly looking away from him.

He reached over the stack of pillows between them and gently touched her arm. "I know its hard for you to understand now, love, but you will, some day when you go back to the me of your time you'll both discover your feelings together for each other." He said soothingly.

She looked at him with wide innocent eyes and shrugged, "I just…I can't even imagine being in love with him though. I mean, you both are so different."

Klaus smirked at her, "no, we're the same. You just don't know me very well. Believe me I have my good and bad days."

"Yes and I understand that, but there's just something different about the both of you. I don't get why he's so…evil and you're so…patient and calm and stuff." Caroline said confused.

Klaus smirked at her, "my past self hasn't learned what it's like to fall in love. I told you once, Caroline you taught me to be a different man than I was back then. It's because of you that I am this way. Now I think we should go to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow." He said turning his light off and going to bed.

Eventually Caroline copied his actions and she fell asleep soon after letting his words swirl around her head.

* * *

"Are you ready, love?" Klaus asked knocking gently on the door of their bedroom. He heard shuffling from inside and then the door opened to reveal Caroline in a sleeveless tight black mermaid gown. Her hair up in an elaborate curly do that accented her slender neck. She was dripping in diamonds both on her ears, neck, and wrist. She gave him a shy smile and stepped out of the room as his mouth opened slightly taking in her beauty.

"You look stunning, sweetheart." He whispered smoothly smiling at her. He offered her his arm and she took in tentatively.

"You look pretty dapper yourself." She said bashfully.

He chuckled and he led her towards the ballroom where their guests were beginning to arrive.

"Thank you." he said looking back at her.

She blushed and looked away. She could see the adoration in his eyes and frankly it was making her uncomfortable. She knew after talking to him for hours that he was quite taken with her, but every time she looked into his eyes she realized how much. They showed so much emotion for her, so much love and it made her stomach queasy with so many feelings. She was jealous that her future self had a man that looked at her with so much love in his eyes. She could only dream that someday someone would look at her like that. Not even Tyler looked at her like she was the single most amazing woman on this planet.

But for some reason Klaus of all people looked at her like she was everything. Like she was his everything.

Her feelings after staying in the palace with him for just a week had gone from total disgust, to begrudging acceptance, and now finally she was wishing just a little bit that this was actually her life. She didn't have to deal with Elena's issues, the Salvatore brothers, her mother's disappointment of her vampire lifestyle. She didn't have to deal with all the drama going back at home or the murdering psychopath that was Klaus back in her dimension. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere and that people wanted her. She felt…alive for the first time in months and initially she felt guilty about it, but now as Klaus escorted her into the ballroom where people actually genuinely wanted to be around her she felt complete. She felt loved.

"So should I stay by you the entire time?" she asked quietly.

He looked over at her and shrugged, "you do have friends here besides myself you know."

She smiled slightly at him, "who said we were friends?"

He chuckled and looked down at her, "I'd say we have to be at this point. You're stuck with me for a little while, Caroline and I'm helping you get back to your time so I'm telling you we are friends."

She rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on his arm, "friends, then." She agreed as they walked down the stairs and into the ballroom.

Caroline couldn't help but gasp as she saw the numerous amounts of vampires in the room. There were a hundred people there all dressed elegantly in tuxs and ballgowns. There was a band at the front of the ballroom playing classical music and Caroline couldn't help her undead heart race at the sight of so many people there for her and Klaus. As the couple stepped into the room a hush fell over the crowd and Elijah stepped forward with Katherine.

"I would like to make a toast to the happy couple. To 100 years." He said raising his glass his eyes on Caroline and Klaus.

"To 100 years." Everyone said raising their glasses.

Klaus grabbed a passing waiter and took too glasses before handing one to Caroline. She smiled shyly at him and they clunked their champagne glasses together as everyone drank to them.

"Happy anniversary, love." He whispered in her ear knowing everyone was staring at them.

She giggled and kissed him lightly on the cheek trying to play the lovely wife.

The vampires erupted in a cheers and Klaus took her hand and began to lead her through the crowd to talk to all of their guests. She knew it was going to be a long night, but it didn't matter. She was excited to be there and Klaus's hand felt so warm in her own. She talked to all the people she had been studying for a few days now. They drank and laughed and she felt all the nerves leave her body. It felt nice being there with all of them and Klaus's hand never left hers.

As the night wore on Elijah announced a dance to which Caroline followed Klaus onto the dance floor for.

"How's everything going?" he whispered in her ear.

"Good. I'm having fun." She said smiling.

He smiled back, "good, maybe you'll remember this when you're with me in a 100 years as well." He teased her.

She rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on his shoulder not wanting to think about going back to her own time where there was drama and an evil Klaus. The danced silently to the music the band played and she looked over at Katherine and Elijah dancing beside them and Rebekah on the other side.

"Thank you." Caroline said looking over at Klaus.

He smiled at her and nodded, "you're quite welcome." He said as the song changed, but they kept dancing neither of them wanting to stop.

As the night dragged on and midnight struck the atmosphere for the party changed. The vampires became hungry so humans were brought out to snack on and the band changed to one of rock. Caroline was drunk enough not to notice the feeding that was taking place until Rebekah brought her over a rip redhead to feed from.

"No thanks." Caroline said hiccupping as she sat at a table with a rum and coke.

Rebekah frowned, "what's going on with you? First you and Nik and fighting, now he won't let you leave the room, and finally you aren't drinking from the vein? What's going on, Caroline?" Rebekah demanded.

Before Caroline could respond Klaus swooped in and picked Caroline up.

"Go away, dear sister, Caroline and I have things to attend to." Klaus said smiling mischievously at his sister.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and walked away dragging the redhead behind her. Caroline looked up at him gratefully and he took her hand before leading her upstairs to their room.

"I think it's been enough for tonight." He said taking off his tux jacket and putting it in the closet.

Caroline sighed happily and moved the pillow wall off the bed. She watched as he began to undress and she felt the stirrings of desire in her body. He was so beautiful and graceful, she just wanted to touch him, know what he felt like beneath her fingers. He had shown her such a nice time tonight, and despite what he said she knew that the Klaus from her time was much different from this one. He was gentler, he loved her and the one from her time was mean, torturous, and murderous. She could never envision that man loving anyone except himself. Without realizing what she was doing she got off the bed and slowly walked over to him as if she was in a dream. His back was two her as he hung up the tux he had been wearing. He was dressed only in his suit pants and she touched his back softly. She felt the muscles tense beneath her fingers and she waited for him to turn around.

He did so slowly and their faces were inches apart their eyes locked together and as if they were being pulled together by an unforeseen power Caroline leaned up to him her mouth brushing his lightly. She pulled back afraid of his reaction and he gazed down at her, his eyes darkening with lust. She moved forward again and kissed him harder on the lips wanting to feel the softness since that was all she dreamed about since the last time they kissed.

The simple kiss turned passionate as both of them dominated for control and Caroline wrapped her arms around him wanting to be as close as possible. He pulled her body flush against his smirking at he heard her moan into his mouth. He moved them back towards the bed and pushed her onto the mattress. He looked down at her with desire and she wrapped a hand around his necklaces to pull him down on top of her. He kissed her again as his body came in contact with the bed and he dug his fingers into her silken curls. She pulled back breathing hard and gazed at him as he lay over her, his body pressing her into the mattress. She stared at him with lust in her own eyes and Klaus looked away from her, suddenly feeling guilty by what they were about to do.

She was drunk, she was also not his Caroline, and she didn't love him, that he could see obviously in her eyes. But he loved her and he wouldn't take advantage of the situation. He moved away from Caroline then and got off the bed wanting to put space between them. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and his gaze landed on the picture of them together on her vanity on their wedding day. His heart ached for the girl stuck in the past and he looked over at Caroline sprawled on the bed her lust decorating her eyes.

"I don't think we should do this." He said looking at her.

She frowned, "but you love me." She said quietly getting off the bed and walking towards him.

"I do…but it's my Caroline I love. The woman you become…I just…I can't do this." He said looking down at her with a frown.

She scowled at him confused, "but I don't get it. I am Caroline. You aren't cheating. Your Caroline and I are the same person." She said exasperated.

He walked towards the door his movement signaling how tired he was. "I'm going to sleep in the guest room tonight." He said in way of an answer. He closed the door quietly behind him leaving Caroline confused and embarrassed about her actions.

* * *

**Mystic Falls 2012**

Caroline was dipping her spoon into the crème bruele Klaus's servants had cooked up. He was watching her as she ate the dessert, taking in the way she licked the spoon seductively and moaned quietly at the pleasurable tastes going on in her mouth.

"Would you like some?" she asked nudging the tiny cup of dessert in his direction.

He shook his head, "no. I just like watching you eat it." He said smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes and took another bite of the dessert.

"I want to know about you, Caroline." He said as she finished off the dessert.

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity and let the spoon drop into the dish.

"What do you want to know?" she asked leaning back in her chair.

"Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life." He said charmingly.

She giggled and reached forward to take a drink of the wine they were indulging in.

"Well we've already talked about me most of dinner. There's nothing else you need to know." She said shrugging and sipping from her glass.

"There's so much left I want to know though. I already knew you were Miss Mystic Falls, your father just died, your mother is a sheriff, I know you dated the human, Matt, and my hybrid. I know the doppleganger is your best friend and so is the Bennet witch. But I want to know about you, I want you to tell me everything." he said smoothly leaning in closer to her. She could smell his scent and that made her senses go one overdrive as they usually did.

She looked away bashfully and tried to ignore the flips of her stomach as he gazed at her with longing in his eyes.

"There's honestly not much to tell." She said quietly.

She was thinking about the first time they had, had an honest conversation, like the one they were having now.

The first ten years of her life with him had been somewhat of a sham. She had only felt the emotions he allowed her to feel at her request. As time went on though she knew she couldn't just block out all the negative feelings because she wanted to. If she was going to really live life she had to feel everything, the good, the bad, and the ugly. She also at that point was unsure about her feelings for Klaus. Yes, she liked that he was nice to her, he bought her things, he showed her the world, but was she in love with him?

The question haunted her for some time, so finally when she was positive she wanted to feel the guilt, the hurt, the depression from everything that had happened in Mystic Falls she asked him to uncompel her. Of course he did and of course she fell into a deep depression for awhile, but when she came out of it she realized she did care for him, she did love him and so with all of her emotions she got to know him again. Every side of him. As he got to know every side of her.

Their relationship started off as unhealthy as could be, but now there were no secrets between them, they were two halves of the coin. They were one together. But of course, that took some time to figure out and how they started was with a simple conversation of desires, wants, needs, and hopes. Like this very conversation.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked leaning towards her a look of concern on her face.

She snapped out of her thoughts and gave him a smile, "sorry I just…zoned out. Um…me…really Klaus there isn't much to tell." She said shrugging.

He stared at her waiting for her to continue and finally she sighed and gave in to what he wanted. He was stubborn and wasn't going to back down, this she knew for certain.

"I hope that I can travel the world some day. I dream that I will some day fall in love and what I want out of life is to…be free." She said finishing it off quietly. She looked over at him to see him studying her with an odd look in his eyes.

"What about you?" she asked smiling to take her mind off of the familiarity of the conversation they were having. The first time around, when she realized she really was falling in love with him, she had given him those same responses. She knew more or less what his own response would be. Or maybe she didn't since she was in another place. She sighed, knowing that she had to really work on finding a way back to New Orleans 2112. For now though she wanted to enjoy Klaus's company.

"I suppose I hope…to conquer the world. I want you to be by my side and what I want out of life is to be free." He said gazing at her with the same odd expression in his eyes.

She smiled slightly at his answer and thought back to the fact that in her time he had basically conquered the world and she was by his side, but never would either of them be free. She was free in a sense from her responsibilities, but everything came with a price. By this point she was well aware of this. True, she had gotten what she wanted. She was in love, they had a nice life together, but she was still in the middle of drama. She was still being used as collateral damage she was still a weakling, something she despised.

As for him, as much as he ran he could never escape his true identity, an issue that she tried to help him with although to no avail. They were both caged in their insecurities and issues. Maybe that's why they loved each other so much.

"So would you care for some dessert?" he asked smirking at her.

She could tell he was trying to lighten the mood, bring them both out of their dark thoughts.

"I just had crème bruele." She said smiling.

"A more…luscious dessert." He said snapping his fingers.

Two blonde girls came out of the kitchen and Caroline felt her stomach twist oddly at the thought of feeding from them. For some reason she felt almost…guilty. But that couldn't be right. She had killed and fed from dozens of people, both men and women, but looking at the two blonde girls and what was about to happen to them made her feel…ashamed. A feeling she hadn't had in a very long time.

She looked away from them and to Klaus whose fangs were already elongating. Her mind went back to a time when both her and Nik would love feeding from the vein, but when her darkness became too dark he gained more of a conscious and tried to get her to feed from bags again instead.

She smiled slightly at the fact that Klaus had gained the light that she had let fade.

Suddenly she didn't want to feed from the girls, she wanted her Nik to feel proud of the fact that she was saying no, that maybe, just maybe her being in the past could salvage her light and bring her out of darkness.

She stood up before the girl could offer her, her wrist and she turned away from Klaus as he began to feed from the other blonde girl. Caroline began to walk towards the door of the house but was stopped by Klaus calling out to her.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked dropping the girl's wrist and hurrying to Caroline. He turned her around and saw that she looked odd.

"Caroline where are you going?" he asked again as she avoided his gaze.

She shrugged and looked down, "I don't feed from the vein." She said quietly.

He frowned, "why not? What kind of vampire are you?" he asked letting go of her shoulder.

She shrugged and turned around to leave the house.

"You don't have to leave." He said making her pause before she reached the door.

"I know." She said quietly.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Caroline I can have them leave if you want. I can feed later." He said watching her stiff back.

She slowly turned around to face him an image of conflicting emotions running across her face. "I'm sorry…I don't know what's come over me…I just…I need to go home." She said smiling sadly and then rushing off towards the door.

He watched her go without saying anything confused by her actions. They had been having a lovely night and then she did a 180 on him. He let out a frustrated roar and went back to the two blondes in the dining room. He ripped their necks apart as he fed his hunger, his mind all the while on Caroline.

Caroline got into her car and sat there for awhile letting the conflicting emotions run through her. For some reason it felt wrong to feed from those girls with Klaus, maybe it was because she and Nik didn't do that together, or maybe it was because she was back in the past and this time in her life she didn't feed from innocents. She wasn't sure, but whatever she was feeling she wanted it to stop. She felt as if she was going to have a panic attack, the breathlessness was heavy in her lungs and she felt too claustrophobic. She got out of the car feeling sick with nerves for the first time in a hundred years. She placed her hands on the car trying to breathe and let out a light whimper as she felt too many emotions at the same time.

Suddenly she felt a presence at her back and before she turned around to confront the person her neck was snapped and her world went black.

(A/n: So what do you guys prefer? How i've been doing it with the first part italics and the second part normal or both just normal? What's easier and less confusing? Let me know! And please review and tell me what u think! this chapter was hard! so many conflicting emotions! Let me know!)


	9. Chapter 9: Dreading Doom

**Author's Note:** Hello lovely readers! I would like to apologize for the long wait! I am really sorry it's been so long! I was busy with finishing summer classes and then I had writers block and then I got a little stuck! But finally I am updating! And there will be more! Thank you to everyone who is reading! I love that you guys are still so interested in the story! I've decided to keep both sections regular since that's what most of you find easiest to read! So both sections are now in normal font and flashbacks are italics. Thank you again to everyone reading and especially reviewing! I hope u guys like the next part and please review and let me know what u think! THank you again!

**Thank you to:_Cryxtal, redbudrose, Safy Pouncer, Justine, Jeremy Shane, Hazel21, Guest, EmmaRedVelvet, arielmermaid, Grace5231973, Anon, Shawol-Cassie-elf, Draco-Harry-Lover-1, c0l0rless r0ses, Jackiezn, Bright645, sasusakufan2357, Guest, Myloveforklaroline, jessnicole, SwanQueen4055, & glevez25!_**

**Chapter 9 Dreading Doom**

**New Orleans 2112**

Caroline couldn't sleep that night her mind kept replaying what had happened with Klaus over and over again. She couldn't escape what had happened and she desperately wished she could forget but for some reason her mind kept replaying over and over what had occurred with him.

How she kissed him, the feel of his lips on hers, the words he spoke to her and his hard muscled body pressed up against her delicate frame. She groaned and grabbed a pillow to bury her head into. She felt like she was going insane, all she could think about was Klaus, his words, his features, the look in his eyes when he saw her. The feelings he made in the pit of her stomach. She screamed into her pillow from frustration and then she tried to close her eyes and will herself to sleep. She tried to think of Tyler and how good of a boyfriend he was, but his face kept morphing into Klaus's and she knew as she finally drifted to sleep that she was doomed. Even more so than being stuck in an alternative dimension in the future.

She awoke early the next morning and went to take a shower. For the first time since arriving she wanted to get out of the huge mansion, maybe it was because she wanted to avoid Klaus because of embarrassment, or maybe it was because she was going stir-crazy she wasn't sure, but she wanted to leave. She wrote a note and left it in their room telling him that she was going for a walk and then she went off to wander the streets of New Orleans.

As she left the mansion she noticed how different everything was from Mystic Falls, it seemed the city was so alive and thriving whereas her hometown was so close knit and quiet. Well unless it was supernatural related.

She walked around the different neighborhoods and into the city allowing herself to take in the various smells and culture of the old city and trying to rid her mind of the hybrid plaguing her thoughts, unsuccessfully of course.

She went into a few shops and the owners smiled nervously at her, she noticed that they recognized her and she tried to smile encouragingly back, but they shrank away and went into the back. She frowned wondering again what her future self was like to scare so many people away from her. She didn't like how that made her feel, she was a people person by nature, but now it seemed that all people wanted to stay away from her.

Eventually as it became afternoon she figured she should be heading back to the mansion, except she wasn't exactly sure if she had taken a right or a left to end up in the middle of the city.

"Shit." She mumbled quietly. She decided on a left and was about to begin walking that direction when she heard her name being called.

"Caroline!"

She turned around and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Rebekah sauntering towards her a smirk on her lips.

"Hey." Caroline said smiling.

Rebekah came to stand in front of Caroline and she gave her an odd smile. Caroline narrowed her eyes at her, her smile slipping from her face.

"What's up?" Caroline asked staring at the Original blonde vampire.

"Are you lost?" Rebekah asked tilting her head and staring at Caroline.

"What? No! I was just…taking everything in." she stuttered shifting nervously in front of the Original.

Rebekah smirked at her, "I see. You left quite early this morning…before breakfast. You also forgot out weekly mani/pedi. Are you alright, Caroline?" Rebekah asked frowning at her.

"I'm fine. I just forgot." Caroline said defensively.

"I see." Rebekah said looping her arm through Caroline's and escorting her the opposite way she was about to go.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked quietly.

"Back to the mansion." She said vaguely.

"Ok." Caroline said gulping.

For some reason she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong with Rebekah and she was being scarier than usual. They walked in silence back to the mansion and as they reached the front yard suddenly Rebekah had pushed her into the ground and was holding her hands tightly behind her back.

"Who are you?" Rebekah hissed as the guards looked at them in alarm.

"Leave us." Rebekah snarled making the guards disappear with haste.

"Caroline Forbes!" Caroline gasped feeling the grass tickling her face and her arms stretching too far behind herself.

"Liar!" Rebekah seethed.

"It's true, Rebekah!" Klaus said walking towards them quickly. Caroline felt her stomach flip-flop at his voice and she tried to look up at him, but Rebekah pushed her head back into the ground. She coughed getting a mouthful of dirt, but her stomach was still twittering with nerves at Klaus's arrival.

Rebekah looked over at her brother in alarm and narrowed her eyes at him.

"And how do I know you aren't an infiltrator as well!" Rebekah yelled glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes and vamp sped over to them breaking Rebekah's hold on Caroline and sending both of the blondes in separate directions.

"Because there's only one of me, dear sister. Why are you attacking my beloved?" Klaus demanded starting at his young sister on the earthy ground. Caroline bit her lips to keep herself from smiling at the world 'beloved.' She mentally kicked herself for acting like a lovestruck girl, not that she was in love with Klaus or anything. She barely even liked him, or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

"Because she's not Caroline! I suspected from the beginning but last night and today proved everything! She's not Caroline." Rebekah said glaring at the other girl who was rubbing her throat and watching the exchange.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "enough tantrums, Rebekah. She is Caroline she's just…from the past….and another dimension." Klaus said glancing over at Caroline who smiled slightly at him. He turned away quickly not wanting to look at her anymore.

"What? How is that possible?" Rebekah asked bewildered.

"Witches." Klaus growled angrily.

"Witches sent our Caroline back in time and to another dimension and past Caroline is now in her space." Klaus added simply.

Rebekah gaped at him in astonishment.

"I know it's kinda weird." Caroline said quietly making both siblings glance at her. Rebekah let out a long unneeded breathe.

"That's so…odd." Rebekah said after a long pause.

"We're working on a way to send her back but the only way is on the full moon which isn't for another three weeks." Klaus said heavily.

"So she's stuck here for three weeks?" Rebekah asked looking over at Caroline.

"Unless we figure out a way to send her back without the full moon, yes." Klaus said.

Everyone was silent for awhile until Caroline cleared her throat anxiously.

"Well I think I'm going to go in now." She said awkwardly trying to move around Klaus and Rebekah. But Klaus grabbed her arm to stop her.

"We have to talk." He said looking down at her.

She gulped at the seriousness in his voice and both of them looked over at Rebekah who seemed to be still taking in the situation.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm going. I'm going." She mumbled before walking back towards the mansion.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked nervously as Rebekah went back inside.

"Last night…and you going out on your own today…and maybe about the rest of your time here." Klaus said looking into her eyes.

She felt the familiar fuzzy feelings build up and she tried to look away, but something in her wouldn't allow it. She continued to stare into his eyes taking in the emotions she was seeing and the hurt and embarrassment from last night came crashing down on her like a wave when he finally looked away from her. He began to walk towards the house as well gesturing for her to follow him.

"I don't want you wandering off by yourself." Klaus said quietly glancing over at her.

"Why not?" Caroline asked.

"We have a lot of enemies here and I want to get you back to the right time and place without any mishaps." He said walking into the mansion.

"So I can't leave?" she asked annoyed.

"No, just not without an escort, either Rebekah or perhaps a guard. I don't want you getting captured and having to be here until another full moon." He said going towards the stairs. She followed him towards their wing of the house and into their bedroom. She watched as he went into the closet and brought out some of his clothes.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"For now I am going to sleep in another room." He said taking out a suitcase and filling his clothes with it.

"Why?" she asked a bubble of anxiety and fear consuming her chest at the thought of him leaving her. She scowled at the feelings and tried to will them away, but they were still there eating at the insides of her tummy.

"For the rest of your time here I will be sleeping in another room." He said ignoring her question.

"Why?" she demanded.

He continued to pack his suitcase not bothering to answer her important question.

"Klaus! Why?" she snapped blocking his way to the closet. He looked down at her annoyed.

"I feel that it's the right thing to do. As for last night, it should never have happened." He said pushing past her and into the closet.

"You don't have to leave your room, I can go to another one." Caroline said going to block him again as he tried to leave the closet.

"It's fine, Caroline." He said pushing past her again and going to his suitcase. He turned around to enter the closet again but she wasn't budging and instead planted herself infront of the closet trying to block him.

"Please move." He said sighing heavily knowing he could move her if he really wanted to.

"No! I'm not putting you out of your room! It's not right, I'll go to a guest room or at least please stay here. With me." She said grabbing his arms to try and get him to stay put.

He looked down at her with raised eyebrows, "why do you want me to stay so bad? You've made your feelings quite clear, we're enemies. I disgust you, although last night was a very mixed signal." He paused and their eyes met, both shades of blue creating electricity between them. He began to speak again breaking the moment. "Besides it's not right. You don't love me…and I…love you so much." He rasped cupping her face in his rough hands.

Caroline felt her heart melt a little and her hands tightened on his arms.

"You don't disgust me, Klaus. Please stay in here with me." She said choosing to ignore the other words he had said to her.

He looked at her for a long moment then shook his head, "I can't. It's not right. I'll be in the room down the hall if you need anything." He said moving past her to grab a few more items before taking his suitcase, a book, and some other things before leaving the bedroom.

Caroline collapsed on the bed and felt the tears run down her face. She was so confused. She was with Tyler, but this Klaus was so different from the other one. She could understand how she fell in love with him, she could understand all of it now, but now he wouldn't have her. He didn't want to be around her. He was too devoted to her future self to give her a chance. She felt herself grow jealous again of her future self because she had the man she had always wanted. A man who was devoted, loved her, beautiful, kind to her, and put her first and so many other things, and she had lost him to another woman. Her future self.

She cried herself to sleep that night from the loss of a man that she could have been great with, the jealousy of her future self for having such a devoted man, and the fact that she now knew that she wasn't in fact in love with Tyler. She couldn't deny the fact that she did like Klaus. There was no more lying to herself or denying how she truly felt. She did really like Klaus, she dreaded this honesty. But there was nothing she could do about it, she felt doomed.

* * *

**Mystic Falls 2012**

"What are you planning on doing with her Damon?" Alaric asked taking his eyes away from the blonde vampire in the cell and turning to his vampire friend.

"What I should've done from the start." Damon said quietly his eyes locked on the passed out blonde.

She was still out cold from when they had hit her from behind. She was spread eagled on the floor of the dirty cage and both men were watching, waiting for her to wake up.

"Don't you think you should try and talk to her? Maybe get her to turn her humanity back on?" Alaric asked as the blonde in the cell began to stir.

"Hell no, you saw her the other night! She was deranged! She's not coming back I can tell you that." Damon said as Caroline's hands slowly moved to her head, where they had hit her.

"I don't think killing her is the solution, Damon and I don't think Elena will allow it either. I think we can help her." Alaric said just as Caroline stood up to find herself in a cell. She vamp sped to the door and growled when she saw Alaric and Damon on the other side.

"What the fuck is this?" she snarled her hands wrapping around the bars.

"You attacked us the other night! Did you really think we'd just let that happen? Especially when you threatened Elena's life?" Damon seethed moving towards the bars of the door to stare into Caroline's eyes.

"What are you going to do, Damon? Kill me?" Caroline mocked rolling her eyes.

"No!" Alaric interjected glaring at Damon. "We want to help you." he added looking at Caroline sadly.

She cocked her head, "with what?"

"You turned your humanity off and we are going to help you turn it back on." Alaric said quietly.

Caroline was silent for a minute before letting out a small laugh. "You think I turned my humanity off?" she asked trying to clarify what they were saying.

"Yes, you've been acting differently since your dad died. Drinking from humans, fraternizing with Klaus, attacking your friends." Alaric said listing off the differences in Caroline.

She moved away from the bars and went to sit on the small uncomfortable bed in the corner.

"Does Elena know your doing this to me?" Caroline asked looking over at the door where she could still see Damon and Alaric.

"Yes."

"No." They said in unison.

Caroline laughed lowly and shook her head. "My humanity's not off and you can't kill me." She said laying down on the mattress.

"Why can't we kill you? Because of Elena?" Damon snapped his voice echoing in the cell.

"Because of my boyfriend." Caroline said rolling her eyes at the ceiling.

"Your boyfriend? Tyler?" Alaric asked confused.

Caroline laughed loudly, "my other boyfriend." She taunted.

Alaric and Damon shared a look before walking away from the door.

"What do you think she's up to?" Alaric asked confused.

Damon shrugged and looked back towards the door of the cell. "I don't know, maybe she's lost her mind."

They were both quiet for a moment letting that sink in.

"Maybe we should call Tyler." Alaric said after a long minute.

Damon rolled his eyes, "and what would that do? He'd just freak out on us and set her free."

"It's worth a shot, maybe we can get the old Caroline back." Alaric said.

"Doubtful. That girl in there is crazy and nothing is bringing her back." Damon said going towards the steps as Alaric followed him.

"I think we should call Tyler, he can talk some sense into her." He said.

Damon scowled, "try and find him I guess but I'm giving you two days to do it. I'm not trying to prolong the death of Vampire Barbie forever and whatever you do don't let Elena know." Damon said glaring at Alaric.

Alaric rolled his eyes and left to go figure out a way to find Tyler as Damon went to his liquor collection to get smashed. Unbeknownst to either of them Caroline had heard the entire conversation. She grimaced in disgust at the little humanity Damon had for her wellbeing and she wished that she had been more careful considering the situations she got herself in. Even after all of this time she was still the one being captured, tortured, and held as collateral damage. She had grown tired of that role long ago and now being reminded of it was doing little to ease the anger growing inside of her. She refused to be a pawn in Damon's sick game and she knew that she was going to get out of this alive.

She sat up on the bed and began to think of a way out of this small cell with no windows. She thought back to all the other times she had been held captive and slowly an idea began to form in her head.

She closed her eyes and let her mind reach out to this dimension's Klaus and she hoped that time nor alternative dimensions broke the blood bond they had. She wasn't sure if it would work, since she had already tried to contact her dimensions Klaus and it had proven fruitless, so she hoped that maybe she could contact 2012 Klaus.

She let her mind echo the word 'help' and 'Salvatore boarding house' again and again, but she heard nothing in response. She waited for hours and hoped that his voice would float across her mind, but nothing happened. Exhausted from her mind trying to reach Klaus she fell into a fitful sleep.

Meanwhile across town Klaus was letting his mind wander to a certain blonde vampire that had been haunting his thoughts recently. For some reason he couldn't get her out of his head, he figured bedding her was the only way to do it, but for some reason tonight had not worked in his favor. They were supposed to eat dinner, drink blood, and then fuck. But none of that had happened after she had refused to drink from the blonde girl.

Instead he had drank from both of them until they were dead and then went to go draw Caroline for the millionth time. For some reason her voice kept floating through his head as well, words 'help' and 'Salvatore boarding house' kept coming into his mind, in her voice. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it since she kept plaguing his thoughts and he was actually going insane or if it was real and she somehow could communicate with him through thoughts, except that idea was ridiculous and only happened to bonded vampires, and Klaus knew they weren't bonded he would have remembered that.

Instead Klaus opted that he was imaging it and began to drink himself into a stupor as to forget about the frustrating blonde. He'd find her tomorrow and make everything right, but for now he wanted to at least try and forget her and drink until he couldn't any longer.

(A/n: so what did you guys think? Please review and let me know! So just to answer a few questions im not 100% sure if the counterparts will meet, also Im not sure if the couples will stay in their timeto go back, but if i did know i wouldnt tell u guys! ;) it would ruin the story! So just stay tuned and ull find out! let me know what u think! please review!)


	10. Chapter 10: Breaking Out

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone so much for reviewing last chapter! You guys reading and reviewing means so much to me! I've decided how I am going to proceed with the story and I know a few of u wont be too happy, but i hope u guys still continue to read. I know a lot of u guys want sexy time and it will get there, i promise, but there needs to be a relationship first since just jumping into bed isnt really past caroline's style. I promise u sexy time WILL take place soon enough! Thank you again for the reviews and I hope u guys like this chapter! let me know what u think and please review!

**Thank you to: Justine, Hybridlovers, Jeremy Shane, Hazel21, Guest, Guest, hallie, EmmaRedVelvet, Grace5231973, arielmermaid, batgirl2992, VAlover21, sasusakufan2357, Draco-Harry-lover-1, Safy Pouncer, lele, SwanQueen4055, jackiezn, MylovelyKlaroline, Ashley, jessnicole, & MyloveForKlaroline!**

**Let me know what u think!**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 10 Breaking Out**

**New Orleans 2112**

The next few days in the mansion were odd. Odd was actually an understatement. The atmosphere in the mansion was downright freaky. It seemed that Klaus was avoiding her and so was Rebekah and everyone else in the mansion was treating her disinterestedly except Elijah who was always cordial.

Caroline spent most of her days in the library reading up on alternative universes and time traveling spells until her head ached. Everyone left her alone and it was unnerving. She wasn't even expected at breakfast anymore and she had begun to eat by herself. Sometimes she would read her diary or try to find the other ones Klaus had mentioned, but she couldn't seem to locate them, the mansion was huge and it was like she didn't even know herself in this time. She felt scared and alone and most of all she felt depressed. She replayed that night with Klaus on their anniversary again and again, but nothing it seemed could pry her mind away from how much she wanted him, how much she liked him. It scared her and made her feel out of control, two things she loathed.

On one particularly depressing night at the end of the following week Caroline was in the library reading yet another book on time travel when she heard someone enter the dusty room.

She looked up in wonder, intrigued to know who was interrupting her silent treatment. She hoped it was Klaus coming to confront her, but somehow she knew it wasn't.

"Caroline."

She winced when she heard the catty voice.

"Katherine." Caroline said closing her tomb of a spell book.

"What are you doing in here?" Katherine asked smirking at her and sauntering towards the blonde.

"Reading." Caroline said simply putting her book down and staring at her maker.

"Huh." Katherine said sitting besides the younger vampire.

"Did you need something?" Caroline asked looking at the brunette.

Katherine shrugged, "nothing really. I was just wondering where you've been lately. I tried asking your…bestie but she avoided the subject like I was talking about Elijah and mine's sex life." Katherine said smirking at the blonde.

Caroline scowled, "I don't need to hear the details, Katherine."

Katherine smirked at her, "I didn't offer them, did I?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and looked towards the door of the library silently wondering why all of her confrontations ended up here. Was it because it was quiet? Or that it was the only place she seemed to be these days.

"So what's going on between you and Klaus?" Katherine asked tapping her on the thigh to get her attention.

Caroline shrugged, "what do you mean?"

Katherine rolled her eyes annoyed with Caroline's question.

"I mean you and Klaus have been awfully…strange lately." Katherine said frowning.

Caroline laughed awkwardly and looked away, "we're just…going through a rough patch." She said lamely.

"It seems more than that. I hope you know we've all noticed that he's sleeping in a different room and you too aren't going at it like hopped up rabbits anymore." She said quietly.

Caroline turned to her in astonishment not missing the note of concern in her sister in law's voice.

"Are you…worried about Klaus and I?" Caroline asked smirking at the older vampire.

Katherine scoffed and looked away, "it's not I. It's Elijah. He's worried. He doesn't want Klaus to lose everything he's worked so hard to achieve and all of the emotional baggage he's overcome." She said dryly.

Caroline sighed, "there's nothing he has to worry about. We're fine."

"Really, cause it doesn't seem like it. As a matter of fact, this is the worst I've ever seen the two of you." Katherine said looking at her.

Caroline shrugged not knowing what to say.

"You know what I think?" Katherine said smirking at her.

"No, but I think you'll tell me anyway." Caroline mumbled.

Katherine ignored her, "I think you two had a fight about something stupid, as always since we all know you two are perfect for each other and always sickeningly rubbing it in our faces." She added rolling her eyes.

"Ok…" Caroline said awkwardly.

"I'm not done." Katherine snapped.

Caroline sighed and waited for her to continue.

"I think that you guys had a stupid fight and you said some things you didn't mean and of course Klaus took it the wrong way since he's overly sensitive and what you need to do is show him you care again because lets face it Klaus is an awful person without you, Caroline. I remember him before you two got together and he was a monster, frankly and you changed him so much and yeah, you became pretty bad too but you guys always rescued each other, bringing each other out of the darkness and all that jazz." Katherine paused and cleared her throat uncomfortably and Caroline stared at her wide eyed.

"I know I'm being totally compassionate right now, but I don't know what Elijah would do if you guys split…probably have to take care of Klaus for the next hundred years and honestly I don't want him around all like that. At least here we have wings to ourselves." Katherine said bluntly.

"So what is this? You're trying to pep me up to go apologize to Klaus?" Caroline asked adding this to the long list of weird things that were happening in this universe.

"For Elijah's sake, yeah." Katherine said smirking.

Caroline nodded slowly taking what she said in.

"Anyway, you should apologize, you know how stubborn Klaus is and you should wear that super awesome red lingerie we bought at Victoria Secret a few weeks ago to do it, you looked awesome in it. Just put the moves on him, apologize and you guys will be totally fine again." Katherine said patting the blonde on the back.

Then she stood up and left a dumbfounded Caroline in the library wondering what the hell kind of conversation she just had with Katherine. But the idea of apologizing and having fun sexy times with him wasn't a bad idea. Without trying to think about it too much she hurried to her bedroom to at least look at the red lingerie Katherine was talking about. She put the red lacy bra and panties on wondering what they looked like on her. After taking a deep breath, doing some make up and her hair and slipping on some Loubotin shoes she brazenly walked down the hall and to Klaus's bedroom ready to apologize and make it right. Plus the many days of thinking about his hot kisses seemed to have gotten to her. All she had wanted was him. All she could think about was him, so was it so wrong to try and seduce someone who claimed to love you? Was it? She didn't think so.

She hesitantly knocked on the door, hearing shuffling from inside. She had put a black silk robe on incase she ran into any servants or God forbid Originals so when Klaus opened the door he wasn't that shocked to find her there with a pretty silk robe on.

"Caroline." He said raising an eyebrow at her. He let his gaze scan her and she felt hot at the intensity of it. His blue eyes came to rest on her face and she shifted awkwardly holding the robe tight to her body and began to have many, many second thoughts. But when their eyes met, everything except him and how much she wanted him left her mind.

"Klaus." She said trying to give him a seductive smile.

He frowned, "for the duration of your stay please just call me Nik." He said.

She smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Nik. Can I talk to you?" she asked pushing past him and into his room.

He nodded reluctantly since she was already inside. She looked around the room quickly and then let her eyes rest on him again nervous for the big moment. She was so completely scared to be attempting to have sex with Klaus, but she realized with excitement and dread that this was what she truly wanted and since she was in an alternative universe she figured having sex with him wasn't a big deal. She was giving in to temptation for once and her life and she felt like she was doing something scandalous. It wasn't like when she went back to her correct time she'd be fucking that Klaus. In her mind they were still two completely different people.

"What can I do for you, Caroline?" he asked trying to keep his eyes on her face.

Without warning she dropped the black silk robe and watched as his eyes widened in shock, then lust, and then finally anger.

"What are you doing?" he snapped and she strolled forward and placed a finger to his lips.

"I'm sorry. I really am, for thinking you were a terrible person and assuming you would hurt me. I'm sorry for being awful when I first arrived and for saying things I didn't really mean. I am sorry for not being the Caroline you love and for making you hurt in the way no one should and I'm sorry for treating you like a pariah when in reality you're the most amazing man I've ever known and I know when I go back I'll miss you so much." Caroline said gazing into his eyes.

She saw his facial expression melt with desire and then suddenly he was on the other side of the room facing the wall trying to avoid looking at her.

"Caroline…as much as your words flatter me….as much as I love hearing you say those things. It still stands as the fact that you aren't my Caroline. You aren't the woman I've spent 100 years with." Klaus said staring at the wall so as to not look at her. He knew if he did he would give in to temptation. He missed her so much, touching her, loving her, being around her, but he knew keeping his distance from her past self was best for everyone. She needed to realize that he was the same as his past self, she still saw them as too separate people and if she was going to love him she had to realize they were the same. She had to accept him for everything he was and everything he used to be.

Caroline frowned. She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes because of the rejection and she knew she would be crying soon enough, but she refused to do so in front of him.

"But…I don't get it. We are the same person Klaus! The same!" she said loudly wishing he'd realize that he wasn't doing anything harmful by sleeping with her.

"And that right there is an example about how you aren't! My Caroline feeds from the vein, she's dangerous and dark and she isn't as bright as you are! She's lost hope in this world and despite all of that I still love her and she still loves me. Horrible things have happened to her and I've stayed by her side through all of it! I know it hurts, this rejection but you belong with the Klaus from your time and I with the Caroline from mine." Klaus said finally looking at her.

She saw resolve in his eyes and she knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind. She felt the tears she had been trying to hold back begin to fall and her throat close up from the great emotional waves she was feeling.

"You're not the same though. When I go back to my time…it's going to be different. You're different. Maybe it's because we're in a different dimension or something but…everything's different and I feel nothing for that Klaus." She whispered the tears falling down her face.

He stepped towards her wanting to whip the tears from her eyes, but he held back and stayed out of arms reach.

"You're wrong, we are the same and that's why we can't do this. I think you should go back to the room now." He said looking away from her.

She stared at him not wanting to move, but knowing she should. Slowly she grabbed the silk robe off the floor, pulled it around herself and then tried to leave the room with dignity as the tears slipped down her face.

When she finally got back to her room and let the tears take over and for the second time in a week she cried herself to sleep because of Klaus, although this time she felt like her heart was breaking. She didn't understand why he was fighting this so much, she hated him a little bit for making her act this way and she hated herself for wanting him so much. She wished desperately for a way back to her own time sooner than the full moon in two weeks. She had, had enough embarrassment in this time to last forever and all she wanted was to go back to her time where she hated Klaus and she was with Tyler and everything was about Elena, at least then she wouldn't be heartbroken and crying over Klaus.

* * *

**Mystic Falls 2012**

Caroline was staring at the wall thinking about how she had missed her anniversary with Klaus. She knew it had been a few days ago and she had gotten him a lovely gift of a very rare painting he had done early in his artistic career. She had procured it from a collector and she was very proud how she had tracked the painting down. He had sold it when he had first began painting and then lost track of it, she had heard the story numerous times about how he wished he hadn't sold it so she knew this was the perfect gift for her husband. She had hidden it in one of the secret compartments in the closet and she had been so excited to give it to him, to surprise him with the lost painting that was one of his favorites, besides of course the ones of her.

She wished desperately to be back with him and to give him his present, but instead she was stuck in a cell in Mystic Falls 100 years in the past. Shitty. She had been in this cell for two days now and had only gotten the minimum amount of blood she required. Her only visitors were Damon and Alaric. It seemed no one else knew she was down there. They had put vervain on the door since she had already tried to escape and she had tried to contact Klaus again and again, but for some reason it wasn't working.

She was miserable and angry and hungry, she vowed that when she escaped she would make Damon Salvatore pay.

"Rise and shine Vampire Barbie." Damon mocked coming to stand in the window of the door, his face guarded by bars.

She growled and rolled her eyes angrily.

"Caroline?" A vaguely familiar voice asked.

Caroline's head shot up at the voice and she let out a low breathe at the face she hadn't seen in years.

"Tyler?" she asked bewildered by his appearance.

Tyler looked angrily at Damon and then he went to open the door, but was stopped by the black haired vampire.

"I brought you down here to talk to her, not to let her out." Damon snarled.

Tyler glared at him, "I want to help her! She's my girlfriend why is she down here in the first place?" Tyler yelled.

"Because her humanity's off! She tried to kill Elena!" Damon said as Tyler tried to get around him to open the door.

"That's bullshit! Caroline would never hurt Elena! Now let her out." Tyler demanded.

"Not a chance, wolf-boy now get her to turn it back on and maybe we'll free her." Damon said glaring at him.

Tyler growled, "let her out Damon or I'll bit you." Tyler threatened.

Damon rolled his eyes, "how like your uncle you are. I'll let you in there with her, but that's it." He said unlocking the door and pushing Tyler inside. Tyler immediately ran to Caroline and hugged her stiff body.

"I'll be out here." Damon spat as Tyler caressed Caroline's face as she glared at Damon outside the door.

"What really happened? Does Elena know about this? What has Damon done? Is he crazy? Who else knows you're down here? What's going on Caroline?" Tyler rambled asking her question after question. Caroline noticed he never asked if she was ok.

"I'm fine, Tyler." She said rolling her eyes feeling weird that he was so close. She got off the cot and walked across the cell wanting to put distance between them, but he didn't seem to get the message because he followed her.

"What's going on Caroline? Alaric tracks me down and tells me I need to come home and then he brings me down here with Damon and you're down here in a cell. I don't know what's going on." Tyler said trying to touch her face again.

She went to the other side of the cell and tried to hold back her anger, but Tyler just followed her again wanting to be next to her.

"They think I tuned my humanity off." She said crossing her arms over her chest and trying to ignore the fact that she had been in the same clothes for three days now.

"Why do they think that?" he asked confused.

Caroline shrugged, "I need you to get Klaus. He's the only one who can get me out."

"Klaus?" Tyler asked his voice a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Yeah, they'll listen to him." Caroline said moving away again as Tyler tried to touch her.

He frowned, "is there something I should know about? Have you really flipped the switch, Caroline? Are you on Klaus's side now? Did he compel you?" he demanded.

They heard Damon laughing on the other side of the door and Caroline rolled her eyes irritated.

Before she could respond though they heard a thud from upstairs and then yelling. Damon looked over at them and then went towards the stairs.

"What's going on up there?" Damon yelled, but there was just silence.

Tyler shot Caroline a worried look and then went towards the door of the cell to try and get out, but Damon had locked it. All of a sudden the door at the top of the stairs flew open and a figure vampire sped down the stairs and knocked Damon out of the way. Then the figure appeared at the door of the bars and Caroline let out a small breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Klaus." She breathed happily moving Tyler out of the way of the door.

"What's going on here?" he snapped seeing Caroline and Tyler in the cell together.

"I came to rescue her." Tyler said boldly.

Klaus chuckled darkly, "really, because I came to rescue her too, mate. It's nice to see you Tyler where have you been? I don't recall telling you to go anywhere." He said nastily glaring at the young hybrid.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "I'm not afraid of you anymore." He said.

Caroline clapped her hands together to break up the testosterone threat.

"Can we just get out of here, I'm tired of being locked up by crazy people." She said looking between both men.

Klaus smirked and broke the lock on the door ignoring the pain of vervain on his hands. Right as the door opened Damon came up behind him and tried to attack him from behind, but Klaus was too fast and threw Damon against a wall. Caroline and Tyler hurried out of the cell and watched as Damon tried to sit up against the wall. Klaus began to walk towards him but Caroline held out a hand to stop him.

"Allow me." She said before walking over to him and leaning down to stare at him. He locked eyes with her and she looked down at him with a smirk on her face.

"This is for everything you've done to me." She said quietly before standing up slowly and stomping on one of his knees to shatter the bone. The scream Damon let out was unreal and when she did the same to the next leg it shook the house above them. Then before Caroline lost the nerve she kneed him in the head, which made his head bounce against the wall and his world went black as he passed out from the intense pain.

Klaus and Tyler stared at her in awe, but she ignore them as she went towards the stairs and went to leave the basement. The boarding house was silent as the three of them walked through it and Caroline tried to ignore the bodies of Stefan and Alaric on the ground. When they got outside Tyler finally sputtered some words out.

"What was that?" he asked staring at her.

"Payback." She said shrugging and then looking over at Klaus.

"What happened?" Klaus asked quietly.

She looked away, "I got kidnapped and Damon and Alaric locked me in the basement because I'm evil I guess." She said.

"So you shattered his knees, Caroline?" Tyler asked incredulously.

Caroline sighed heavily, "it had to be done, Tyler. He was keeping me down there. I don't deserve that." She said.

"I didn't say that, but Caroline I've never seen you hurt everyone it's not you." Tyler said looking at her through new eyes.

"People change sometimes not always for the better." She whispered before turning and beginning to walk away.

Tyler watched her go, but Klaus went after her wanting to make sure she got home ok.

"Caroline!" he said coming to walk beside her.

She looked over at him and smiled slightly, " yes?" she asked.

"Why did they capture you?" he demanded.

She looked away, "they think I turned my humanity off." She said quietly as they walked back towards town.

"And why would they think that?" he asked curiously.

She was quiet as they walked, "Klaus…I have to tell you something." She said biting her lip nervously.

He waited patiently for her to say what was on her mind.

"Yes?" he prompted when she didn't say anything for awhile.

"I'm not the Caroline from this time. A witch put a spell on me and sent me here switching me with this dimensions Caroline that's why I have a tattoo and that's why I have this." She said holding up the wedding band that was on a chain around her neck.

She waited for him to say something, anything, but the last thing she expected him to do was laugh. He laughed the hardest she had ever seen in their 100 years together.

"Your funny, Caroline I'll give you that." He said whipping his eyes.

"I haven't laughed like that in ages." He added.

She huffed angrily and turned away annoyed that he didn't believe her.

"Come along, love, we'll go back to my house so you can get your car. It's how I deduced that you were missing." He said smirking at her.

She frowned, "that's how you notice I was missing? I left my car in your driveway for two days!" she said annoyed.

"Well, yes." He said shrugging.

"But what about the messages I tried to send you? Didn't you get those? We're bonded for God's sake! And how did you know to come to the boarding house?" she demanded upset that he didn't believe that she was from the future and that he didn't get the SOS signs she was sending through their bond.

He looked at her his eyes narrowing. "Messages? Us, bonded? What are you going on about, Caroline? And I knew you were in the boarding house because I smelled your scent. I think we better get back to my house quickly so you can explain yourself." He said his voice dangerously low.

Caroline felt herself gulp and before she knew it Klaus had picked her up and through her over his shoulder before speeding back to his home to find out what was going on with Caroline.

(A/n: So what did u guys think? Please review and let me know! no worries sexy time will take place soon and i know past caroline is pretty down in the dumps, but no worries everything will work out! And the question for next chapter is whether or not past klaus believes her story... i have to write a research paper but i will try and update quickly! please review!)


	11. Chapter 11: Discussing Arrangements

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter! and also everyone who just found the story! I'm glad u guys checked it out! You guys are amazing and I'm so glad that you guys are still reading and reviewing the story! So to address a few things, I'm not sure how i feel about this chapter honestly, I felt it was a little shaky. I also really liked what **Bright645** suggested and wanted more insight to how future caroline feels towards past klaus, i somehow totally overlooked that! Thats why i need u guys to let me know what im missing, lol! Anyway i loved the suggestion and a few chapters ago i also appreciated** Safy Pouncer** saying that life is all an experience, which this story i feel is really. Both carolines are learning from their experiences and so are the Klaus. I was thinking about having them meet, but maybe i'll save that for another story, not sure yet. anyway a few more issues, i promise smut will be soon! between who, is the question though, but no worries it shall be soon. Also don't worry about past caroline everything will work out for her! i swear! i felt so bad writing that because as a girl it sucks to be turned down by someone u like, especially when u both know how the other feels, but i felt that caroline needed to feel how klaus did for awhile. Thanks again for the reviews! and let me know what u think! My research paper is due soon so hopefully i can get another update out sooner rather than later.

**Thank you to: _Guest, Grace5231973, sasusakufan2357, lena, Ellavm18, Cathalinaheart, suzypyong, Draco-Harry-lover-1, arielmermaid, EmmaRedVelevet, redbudrose, jessnicole, VAlover21, justine, jackiezn, SwanQueen4055, glevez25, Myloveforklaroline, & Bright645!_**

**_Let me know what you think! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 11 Discussing Arrangements**

**New Orleans 2112**

There was a soft knock on the door of Caroline's room the next morning. She hadn't slept much the night before since her dreams were plagued by Klaus, which was becoming a reoccurring theme. A disgruntling reoccurring theme. She immediately opened the door and was surprised to see the man in question on the other side.

"I was up thinking all night, Caroline." Klaus said stepping into the room.

"About?" she asked looking away and still feeling the sting of rejection and embarrassment from last night.

"Everything since you got here." He admitted looking around the room and finally allowing his eyes to settle on her. There was a darkness to them that she hadn't seen in awhile and it unsettled her a bit, but she tried to shake it off as he stepped closer. Her stomach turned in a know and she stepped away and over to the bed to make it, her anxiety around him getting the best of her.

"And what have you decided." She asked heavily plumping the pillows.

"That I want to show you something." He said watching her work with a small smirk.

She felt her stomach turn in nerves and she hesitated not liking the sound of that.

"What?" she asked nervously looking up from her task.

He smirked at her, "you'll see. Get dressed and meet me downstairs." He said going to leave the room so she could get ready.

She finished making the bed and anxiously got ready to go wearing a short red dress and wedges with a white tie sweater. She put on make up and did her hair all in a record amount of time.

As promised he was sitting downstairs waiting for her and when she walked down the stairs he smiled and took her hand. She felt her heart flutter at the simple contact and they left the mansion arm and arm.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head and they began to walk into the city.

"So why the sudden change of heart?" Caroline blurted out.

He smirked and glanced over at her. "I want you to help me take care of something." he said vaguely.

She looked away thinking about what Klaus could possibly need her for. She wasn't a fighter and she cared too much about them to hurt anyone, so why would he need her help? Was it a king and queen thing? Or was it a supernatural thing. She was uncomfortable with both options having no idea how to act Queen like, although she had fantasized it a lot or having no idea to keep some super vampire's ass.

"So this field trip, is because of why?" she asked again wanting a better response.

He put a finger to his lips and shook his head the smirk still present.

"Fine." she huffed as they entered the French Quarter.

Right as they entered the people began to bow down to Klaus and her and she watched in astonishment as either they showed fear on their faces of seeing them or they bowed down in delight at their king.

"This is our kingdom, Caroline." He murmured guiding her through the streets until they reached a bar. His hand was tight around hers and she felt calm holding it the warmth of his touch spreading through her.

The bar was large and painted black with a sign that read 'The Village Haunting' on the front. Caroline glanced at Klaus who nodded her to continue on inside. She followed his instructions and opened the door to find a virtually empty bar. When the bartender lifted his head to gaze at the couple walking into the bar he began to shake and he dropped the glass he had been cleaning.

"My king, how are you and your queen today?" the bartender asked stuttering.

Klaus smirked choosing not to respond to the bartender and instead he surveyed the bar and the attendants.

"Where is everyone?" he mused his grip tightening on Caroline's hand. She wiggled her fingers feeling the inevitable danger that always came with being around Klaus. She could feel the familiar intuition swirling around her stomach and she knew the look in his eyes even before he acted. She knew what he was trying to do, show her that there was no difference between the Klaus from her time and this one. Was this why he had brought her? But she still hoped that maybe he was just being overdramatic and maybe just wanted to scare this guy. Seeing his eyes now, she knew that she was wrong. He was going all in and she was going to stand and watch.

"They heard you approaching." The bartender said quietly bowing his head slightly.

Klaus hummed in response and went to sit at the bar, dragging Caroline along with him.

"Two glasses of your finest." He said smirking.

Caroline gulped as she watched the man move about feeling sorry for the bartender. She placed a light hand on Klaus's arm wanting him to calm down. She wanted to show him that she didn't need to see the old Klaus to know that he was inside there some where yearning to get out. But he shook he arm off and continued his assessment of the bartender.

"You don't have to do this." She said as the bartender set the drinks down.

Klaus turned to stare at her incredulously. "Caroline I've been informed that this man knows why you were sent here, why the witches did what they did. He's their spy." He hissed taking the man by the neck and pushing him into the bar. The bartender gasped in surprise and so did Caroline and she stared down at him in horror and amazement.

"Isn't that right, Rich." Klaus snarled his vampire face coming to the surface.

Caroline stood up quickly and looked between the bartender and her so called husband.

"When did you figure that out?" Caroline asked scared to see what Klaus was going to do.

Klaus didn't look at her as he answered, "I figured it out last night…so tell me Rich, why did the witches do the spell? And what's in it for you to die over?" he hissed.

The bartender whimpered as Klaus pushed his skull into the bartop.

"Klaus! You're hurting him." Caroline cried as the bartender's cries got louder.

Klaus growled, "he hurt my family. I want to know why they did the spell. I want to know how to reverse it and if they are planning to do it again. Speak barkeep."

"I-I was offered immortality." The bartender whimpered.

"And how do you reverse it? What was the point?" Klaus snarled pushing the man's head further into the counter.

Caroline cried out at the sight as blood began to appear.

"They want to destroy you. They know the only way to hurt you is through her. The queen. So we sent her back and this one, this one from another dimension appeared. She doesn't love you. She was meant to hurt you and the other one, the real queen was sent to her past so she could learn to not love you. She needed to understand how monstrous you are and she would come back to break you." the bartender wheezed out.

Caroline's eyes were huge as the admission was revealed and before she could blink the bartender was dead his head crushed into the smooth wooden counter.

Klaus then turned to her, his vampire face full on and Caroline realized with dread about what he had been trying to tell her. The Klaus from her time and this one, were exactly alike. They were both monstrous beings, but the thought for some reason didn't bother her as much as it should have. That was unnerving.

Before he said anything she turned and walked out of the bar trying to keep her reserve about her. The sight would have made her sick if she was still human and the realization that they were the same sent her over the edge. She leaned against the wall of the building trying to grab her bearings. Eventually Klaus came out a solemn look on his face.

"I told you." he said quietly before grabbing her arm and pulling her back through the city and towards the mansion.

She closed her eyes as the wind hit her face and she couldn't help but shake the image of Klaus in his full vampire face snarling and crushing the bartenders head. She knew that was an image she'd keep with her forever, but she still couldn't shake her growing feelings for him. Something was obviously wrong with her, she decided.

* * *

**Mystic Falls 2012**

They arrived back at the mansion in mere minutes with Klaus speeding through the small town. He set Caroline down on the ground gently and then opened the door to the mansion and ushered her in. She barely glanced around it, her eyes focused on Klaus. He began to walk to the living room and his stash of liquor and he beckoned her to follow him.

She had compared this Klaus to her Klaus many a time and she could see all of the similarities, but she could also see the differences. Her Klaus was kinder to her, he showed her affection, and stayed close to her. This Klaus was guarded, selfish, and lusting after her. She could tell her liked her, that maybe he was intrigued by her, but she knew that all he wanted was to get her into bed, he didn't love her yet. And this made her keep her guard up, but it also peaked her interest of what would happen if she just slept with him. Would that mess up the possible love between this Caroline and this Klaus? Would he still want her after he took her to bed?

She wasn't sure why she decided to finally tell him the truth, maybe she wanted an ally, someone who could help send her back, but she knew deep down that she should be wary. This wasn't her Klaus, she wasn't so sure that he wouldn't hurt her or believe her. His laughter back in the woods was a sign that he wasn't what he was in her time. Her Klaus would have believed her hands down, this one obviously needed some persuasion. This man wasn't hers yet and she had to remember that even if they had the same face and mannerisms.

She briefly thought about making love to him, just to see if it was the same, but she knew that deep down it wouldn't sit right with her, sure she was a badass, but she would feel as if she was cheating on her husband, the right husband who had given her the world. She sighed heavily missing the man who she had spent a hundred years with and trying to reassure herself that they would be together once again.

She watched as he moved around the liquor and got out two glasses pouring an amber liquid into both of them and then passing one to her silently.

"So tell me why you think you are from the future." Klaus asked humor laced in his voice.

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch not caring anymore that she had been in the same clothes for a few days now.

"Because it's true. I was out hunting when I passed out and woke up here in a cemetery." She said heavily and sipping from the cup. She cringed never enjoying the taste of scotch. Even if it was the finest money could buy.

"Not to your tastes?" Klaus asked with a smirk coming to sit beside her.

"I don't really like scotch." She said honestly.

He continued to smirk at her amused by her distaste to the liquor.

"So continue on with your story." He said amusement still evident in his voice.

She sighed already knowing it was a lost cause, he wasn't going to believe her, she already knew that from his expression and demeanor, but she knew she had to make him believe her, she thought knowing that he was her last hope. She scowled not liking the sound of that, she always hated needing help wanting to do things herself and now she was as good as useless of getting herself out of this situation. She felt it was so cliché running to Klaus for help with the latest issue, but in this case all she wanted to do was go home, she would work on rescuing herself the next time a problem arose, because there was always a next time.

"There's not much to tell I'm from 2112 and I was transported back 100 years and another dimension." She said sipping on the gross liquor.

"And how long have you been here?" he asked.

"Since…the day before the ball." She said.

He frowned, "so this entire time I've been courting the future Caroline? What exactly is going on in your future for you to get transported back to this time?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you." she said smirking at him.

He smirked back, "well if you are from an alternative universe maybe it doesn't happen in this time, now tell me." He demanded.

She starred at him a long time before making up her mind on what to tell him. "We're married." She said simply.

He burst out laughing again and she scowled.

"And I was sent back because witches are trying to get back at you." she added over his laughter.

"Caroline with all due respect I'm not the marrying kind." He said still chortling.

She looked away and nodded, "I know…" she said trailing off thinking how alike and not the two Klaus's were. He had such a long ways to go, he had to get over the emotional baggage and the distrust. She knew she was a large part of it, but seeing him from before they got together and knowing how he is now just showed how much.

"So witches sent you back here to get back at me, for what? Am I in power?" he asked his eyes shining with excitement.

She looked over at him and nodded once, "you're king where I'm from, but like you said since it's an alternative dimension it probably won't happen." She said standing up to go refill her cup. She needed more to drink not liking the conversation.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" he asked his voice low and dangerous.

She shrugged not looking at him and instead pouring the drink.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" he added distrust in his voice.

She shrugged again, "you don't. But I'm not lying and it's not a trick." She said.

"But how do I know." He said again standing up to walk towards her.

"How do you want me to prove it?" she asked turning around to face him. She gulped slightly seeing he was so close to her, mere inches apart. His eyes were piercing into hers and she felt her knees go weak with lust shooting through her body. She realized with dread that they hadn't been together in three weeks now, and that was awhile for them. She missed the feel of his scruff on her cheek and she missed the feel of his lips. She missed the love he showed her and the feel of his body against hers. She wanted him, she realized with a dull ache spreading through her.

"Anyway you want to." He said his voice dangerously low again, but this time coated in desire.

She smirked and leaned forward until they were just a breathe away. She thought a moment before leaning in the rest of the way and placing a gentle kiss on his soft lips. The gesture was sweet and quick and left Klaus and Caroline both wanting more. She pulled away and shot him a smirk before going back to sit on the couch.

He scowled, "That doesn't prove anything." He said annoyed by the arousal this woman had over him.

"I can tell you what you look like naked or what your tattoo means on your left shoulder. I can even relay how you sound when your about to…explode." She said smiling wickedly.

His scowl deepened, "that doesn't prove anything." He said annoyed by her condescending tone.

She shrugged, "well I tried. I am from the future whether you want to believe me or not and I would appreciate your help getting back to my dimension and time." she said trying to act unfazed by the fact that her own husband didn't believe her.

He stared at her contemplating what she said and then he went over to the couch to sit beside her. He tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear and gazed into her eyes wishing he could see the truth there. They seemed honest enough, but he had enough experience not to trust all pretty girls. This one in particular he knew could be quite devious.

"Alright I'll help you, I suppose, but I want you to do something for me." He said his eyes cutting right through her.

She shivered by the intensity and nodded, "what is it?" she asked.

"I want to sleep with you. You're all I've been thinking about for weeks now and I need you out of my system so I can think clearly again. I'm being hunted by your friends, my siblings are out roaming and causing trouble, and my mother is up to no good. I need to be able to think without distraction and you are a distraction." He said staring at her intensely.

She opened her mouth a few times not knowing exactly how to respond and he stared back at her waiting for her reply finally she opened her mouth to reply to his suggestion.

(A/n: so what did you guys think? did u like it? hate it? too ooc? please review and let me know!)


	12. Chapter 12: Tempting Fate

**Author's Note:** thank you everyone for the great response last chapter! u guys are amazing! and thank you for all the reviews! this chapter will maybe upset some of u but dont worry there is a reason as to why it happened, plus a big event is coming. I hope u guys enjoy it and understand why i did it! Everything will be explained in due time. i wish i could answer ur questions and respond more but im supposed to be leaving negative twenty minutes ago to go to a music festival so ill comment and answer questions next chapter, swear.

**A fast & amazing thank you to: jessnicole, MJTE, myloveforklaroline, Jeremy Shane, Guest, ImChewing, suzypyong, arielmermaid, HelloCutePanda, redbudrose, Sarisol, justine, SwanQueen4055, jackiezn, shawol-cassie-elf, foureyedgirl01, hallie, Grace5231973, Guest, jamie, VAlover21, EmmaRedVelvet, Guest, Chelsea, Guest, Tara, Aaaammmber, & glevez25!**

**Thanks again and let me know what u think! Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 Tempting Fate**

**New Orleans 2112**

Caroline slept fitfully that night, the image of Klaus crushing the man's head replaying over and over again whenever she closed her eyes. She was conflicted with the man who she had seen over the past few weeks and the man she had known since he arrived in Mystic Falls and created chaos in his wake.

Eventually around 3 am she gave up on sleep and went to walk around the mansion too wired to sit in one spot. She let her mind wander to her experiences while here and knew that when she did go back home everything would be different. Despite the fact that she told herself repeatedly that the Klaus from her time wasn't someone she wanted ever. She knew that was a lie. She had some type of feelings for him, but would she act on them is the question. In her time she was still with Tyler, Elena was still being terrorized by the Originals, everything was different. Nothing of course was simple. Irony did not escape her.

She stopped in front of a window in the hallway to look up at the black and cloudy sky. She inhaled deeply when she saw the moon above her, almost full. She wished that she had more time in this place, but she knew that her time was up soon.

"Couldn't sleep?" a voice came from the darkness.

Caroline turned around quickly and smiled slightly when she saw Klaus emerge from the shadows.

"Not really." She said quietly as he approached her.

"Me neither." He said joining her at the window.

She smiled when they both were bathed in moonlight neither of them looking away from the other.

"I get it now." Caroline said watching the moonlight play with shadows across his face.

He smiled slightly, "that was the point." He said knowing that she was referring to the earlier event and the fact that he was trying to show her that his past self and him were one in the same.

"I really do like you." she said quietly. "Despite everything you've done and as much as I wish I could forget it, I can't. But I can forgive you." she said in the same tone.

He smiled sweetly at her and took her hand in his. "That was the point and I'm glad that you've come around." He said squeezing her hand lightly.

She smiled again at him and lifted their hands so she could kiss their entwined fingers. He reached for her other hand and brought it to his own mouth. He kissed her knuckles gently and then looked down at her. He smiled when he saw the smoldering blue eyes filled with lust and without thinking about it he leaned down to kiss her.

He had gone too long without feeling her lips, and despite the fact that he knew it was wrong and that Caroline wasn't his Caroline, he wanted her. He missed his wife, but her past self was here and had finally seen the light. She finally understood what he had been trying to tell her all along. So it wouldn't be so bad if he indulged in his urges, right? At least that's how he rationalized it.

He broke away from the sweet kiss and watched as a mega watt smile appeared on her lovely face.

"We shouldn't do this." He said caressing her skin.

"I know." She said softly before reaching up and pulling his head down to hers. Their lips met again but it wasn't sweet this time, it was filled with passion and fire. Their tongues danced together and their breathing became ragged as the kiss intensified. Caroline broke away first breathing heavily and staring at Klaus with wild eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"No." he said before leaning down and kissing her again. This time he lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist and he vampire sped them to the bedroom. He set her gently down on the bed and looked down at her, her silky red pajamas hugging her curves and the white silk robe draped over the bed.

She looked up at him and smiled before pulling him down by his necklaces to join her.

"Seriously, Nik, are you sure?" she asked kissing him again.

Instead of answering he kissed her passionately on the lips and let his hands wander down her body finally settling around her waist. He was above her, each knee on either side of her body and he slowly pulled the robe off her arms and let it slide onto the floor.

She watched him waiting for his next move, some how knowing that he had to be in control this entire time. He leaned down and let his lips graze her jugular and slowly descend down her chest until they rested right at the lining of her shirt and skin. He pulled the silken tank top strap down and made a trail of kisses that reached her nipple before taking it into his mouth.

She moaned softly and let her body melt into his touch as he slide the shirt down until it reached the waistband of the silky shorts. His hands ghosted her arms and one settled on the other breast as he twiddled the nipple in his fingers as the other one got attention from his mouth.

Caroline was in bliss as he massaged and sucked that she almost forgot to do anything with her hands. As his hands slide away from her breast and his lips moved lower she pulled him back up to her mouth so they could kiss again wanting to feel his lips on hers. As their lips met her own hands wandered down the plains of his chest and settled at the waistband of his sweatpants. She slide the elastic band out of her way and let her hand wander into his pants already feeling the hardness of his length.

She giggled into his mouth as he moaned at her touch as she began to pump her hand around his hardness. They continued to kiss as her ministrations intensified, but he stopped her suddenly and removed his pants in one swift motion and then hers just as quickly. Now all that remained was the crumpled up top around her waist, which he quickly pulled over her head as well.

They took a minute to take in the other's body and as if in unison descended on the other with passion. Her lips attacked his and their hands caressed the other's body. His hands brought her legs up to wrap around his waist as he slowly moved his rock hard length to her entrance wanting to feel the warmth he hadn't in so long. They gasped in sync as he entered her letting her adjust to the size of him and then he slowly began to move his hips as she followed his lead they both made eye contact.

They both knew what they were doing was wrong but that didn't stop either of them, both having run from what they really wanted for so long. Klaus reached down between them to rub her nub wanting to make her cum before he did. She moaned in pleasure as his rhythm intensified and his finger twiddled her clit. She could feel the pressure mounting and before she knew it a wave of pleasure rippled through her and her walls clenched around him igniting him and making his hot seed spill into her. He pulled out slowly and rolled onto the bed both of them breathing heavily. Caroline looked over at him and he looked over at her, without a word they snuggled towards the other and both finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Mystic Falls 2012**

"Excuse me?" Caroline finally responded not sure how to take the question.

"I'm not repeating myself. It was already an ungentlemanly question, one that doesn't need to be spoken again." He said smirking at her.

She stared back at him amazed that he even had the gall to ask that. She felt the conflicting emotions, there was the fact that this wasn't her husband, this was a man who only cared about himself and was too powerful for his own good. She felt sad for her future and alternative dimension self, she had to deal with this. At least her Klaus had overcome those issues long ago. At least he wasn't selfish.

She stepped closer to him instead of answering and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away almost instantly watching as his eyes remained close and his plump limps a straight line. She placed another soft kiss on his lips again and he tried to respond but she pulled away and offered him a sad smile.

"What you ask of me…I can't do. I'm sorry." She said before turning away and gathering her things to leave.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked as the glanced over her shoulder at him.

"I'm going home. I'm tired, I want a shower, and I'm hungry." She said smiling sadly at him before walking towards the door.

"We aren't finished yet." He said blocking her path.

She glared up at him astounded that he wasn't letting her leave.

"Seriously!?" she cried.

He smirked at her, "I already asked you to show me if this was a trick. You aren't disproving me, I don't think you're Caroline from the future." He said haughtily.

She rolled her eyes not wanting to have this argument after her ordeal the last few days.

"Well I am. Please move." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

She saw his eyes drift downward and couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips at the fact that he was checking her out.

"I asked you to prove it." He demanded.

"How?" she asked heavily.

He shrugged, "by a test of loyalty." He said an idea forming in his head.

She raised an eyebrow at that and waved her hand to have him proceed.

"What sort of test?" she asked warily.

He smiled deviously at her. "I want you to find out what your friends are planning." He said.

She stared at him in shock, "seriously? Damon just tried to kill me." She said fiercely.

"And you did a great job of putting him in his place. I want to know what they are up to, if you are really so loyal that shouldn't be a problem should it." He said smirking down at her.

She looked away thinking quickly, "so you want me to be your spy?" she asked.

He nodded, "precisely."

She moved around him and went to the door and opened it.

"I'll think about it." She said before speeding off into the night.

He watched the door for a long moment contemplating going after her. He knew with dread that his thoughts would be only of her the rest of the night. He almost wished she'd have slept with him just so he could get rid of the fantasies, but he knew if she had done what he asked he would have liked her a lot less. She was a strong and beautiful woman, sleeping with him to prove a point wasn't her style. That was another thing he liked about her.

He groaned in frustration and moved to go upstairs when the sight of his sister stopped him.

"What?" he snapped as she smirked at him.

"Nothing." She said the smirk still in place.

"Obviously there's something you want to say so spit it out." He snarled annoyed that his sister looked so smug.

"You know Caroline's never going to be yours right?" Rebekah said watching her brother.

He growled under his breath.

"She's too pure for you." Rebekah taunted.

"What do you want?" he snapped trying not to let his anger show at her mocking words.

She shrugged, "nothing really. Except to know what's going on with you and Caroline. I heard what you two were talking about."

"Spying, Rebekah? How typical of you." he said rolling his eyes and moving around his sister.

"Not spying, observing." She amended.

He laughed darkly and continued walking towards his room.

"I'm just worried, Nik. She's…gotten under your skin." She said quietly.

He paused halfway up the stairs and turned to look at his sister.

"No, she hasn't. She's just a game, she means nothing to me." He said not knowing whether he was saying the words for her or his own benefit.

"Ok, Nik." Rebekah said the smug look reappearing on her face before turning away and disappearing to another room in the house.

Klaus continued walking up the stairs not wanting to think of Caroline, but his thoughts betrayed him as they drifted of course to the blonde who had kissed him three times in one day. Her lips tasted like strawberries and she smelled so wonderful, he knew he wanted her, that he needed her, but would he ever get her.

(A/n: so what did u guys think!? please dont be angry! everything will work out! please review!)


	13. Chapter 13: Traveling Time

**Author's Note:** Hello! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, even if you didn't enjoy it, I assumed a lot of you, including myself felt as if klaus was cheating, but there was a reason why they slept together. Don't worry besides the fact that there was smut, there is a reason behind it. So i hope everyone keeps reading and i'm sorry if u felt as if klaus cheated, which he did, sorta, but it was part of the story. Please don't hate me! Everything will be righted in due time. A **Guest** reviewer said that what happeend last chapter represented that caroline was exchangeable and I can understand that, it took me awhile to get up the guts to write the scene honestly because i felt very much like that along with cheating and everything, so i can understand what you mean. But there is a reason why they slept together besides for lust etc (since another **Guest** reviewer didnt understand besides for lust why they slept together) , but it'll be worked out i promise and i hope u guys keep reading and letting me know what u think! I appreciate the reviews even if they are critical. It makes me write better, honestly. So in this chapter you guys need to pay extra special care to the dates, because i did change some things. I hope u guys like it and let me know what u think! please review!

**Thank you to: UniQueMiml O.B.S.E.S.S.I.O.N., Grace5231973, Jeremy Shane, idsaveyouinahearbeat, arielmermaid, HelloCutePanda, Ellavm18, Guest, glevez25, SwanQueen4055, EmmaRedVelvet, Justine, jessnicole, Draco-Harry-lover-1, chelsea, MJTE, hallie, tara, VAlover21, Guest, & MyloveforKlaroline!**

**Let me know what u think! please review!**

**Chapter 13 Traveling Time**

**Mystic Falls 2012**

"Caroline!" Liz Forbes screamed while knocking on her daughter's bedroom door.

"Wake up!" she added knocking harder.

Inside the room a groggy Caroline finally awoke and looked around her room in astonishment. At first she thought that the last few weeks of her life had been a dream, but then everything that she had learned from the future came rushing back and she got up quickly taking in the room she had called her own since she was little. She opened the door of her bedroom and came face to face with her mother who she gave a big hug to.

Liz, surprised, hugged her back.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Liz asked curiously as she saw the happiness on her vampire daughter's face.

Caroline smiled at her, "I'm just happy to see you." she said kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Liz rolled her eyes, "well you can't get out of school if that's what you want. I know about that math test." Liz warned.

Caroline frowned, "what's the date?" she asked confused.

"October 11." Liz said narrowing her eyes at her daughter.

Caroline's eyes widened in shock. That was the day she had arrived in the future. That was three weeks ago. What was going on?

"October 11, 2012?" Caroline repeated her mind swirling.

She was in the past, again, where she belonged, but she went back to the day she had gone time traveling. It was like her trip had never happened. But it had to her, she had been with Klaus and she loved it. Was this a side effect of the spell the witches put on them, and what was going on with the Klaus from this time? What was going to happen with them? She felt her head starting to hurt and she turned to go back in her room. Her mother yelling at her to get ready and that she was going to work. All Caroline wanted to do was crawl back into her bed. She was so confused and couldn't even fathom what was really going on.

She didn't know what to do, or who to ask either since she didn't trust the Klaus in this time and her friends would think she was crazy. She assumed that maybe she should just keep her little time traveling adventure to herself and not mention it to anyone else. Maybe it was just for her knowledge only, like a lesson to not judge everyone so quickly and that's why she was sent back to the day she had time-traveled. To make everything right, or something. Or she could forget about the whole thing and go back to how things were, but she knew after last night with Klaus that was impossible. Their night together was incredible and she wouldn't take it back for anything.

Tiredly, she got ready and then left to go to school. She was still unclear about what was really going on, but she figured that at least at school everything was the same. Or so she hoped.

The school day followed through without too much drama, she didn't see her friends and went to cheer practice after school with Rebekah. It was odd knowing how she and Rebekah got along the last few weeks in the future and then being thrusted back into her normal life where her and Rebekah were enemies. The entire practice Rebekah goaded her on and Caroline had to bite her tongue as to not reply to her snotty comments. After practice she went home feeling tired and forlorn for the life she had been living the last few weeks. She missed the amazing mansion, the well stocked library, the art, the crazy closet of clothes, but most of all she missed Klaus. She missed his scent, his clothing next to hers, the way he spoke, the way he was with her. Everything about him she missed and the ache in her heart told her really how much.

When she arrived home from practice she was putting her things in her room when she saw a white box upon her bed with a card on the front of it. Curiously she opened the envelope to see an invitation to a ball that night, she frowned confused and anxious about the short notice, but after reading through the invitation and then seeing the 'Save me a dance' beautifully written note on the back along with Klaus's name she couldn't help but feel goose bumps prickle as the excitement of seeing Klaus increased. She couldn't help herself, she had already gone almost a day without seeing him and now he was inviting her to a ball. She realized with a slight amount of dread that she wouldn't be seeing him as much now that she lived back in her time.

She placed the card carefully on her desk and reminded herself that this wasn't the Klaus she had become attached to. This wasn't the man she had slept with the night before, her stomach twisted at that thought and she tried to ignore it. She knew that things would be different now, but just how different?

She looked down at the white box and then tentatively opened it and gasped when she saw the exact same blue dress she had seen hanging in the future closet. She smiled looking down at it and gently touched it thinking that despite being back where she belonged with all the drama she felt hope that maybe everything that had happened in the future still could even though it was in an alternative dimension. Looking at the dress made her feel a renewed sense of hope knowing that despite all the darkness that surrounded her with everything going on in her life along with the troublesome issue of being thrusted back in time with out an explanation there was still a chance her and Klaus could be together. The dress and the invitation was a sure sign of that.

As she got ready for the ball Caroline received several texts from Elena telling her that she was going to the Mikaelson Ball and—OMiGod Rebekah asked Matt—Caroline found that slightly funny since she and Stefan would wind up together. But the thought of Elena also made her think about what she did to her mother and she felt some sort of animosity towards her childhood friend. She tried not to think about it as she took a shower and got ready for the ball.

At a half hour after the ball started, she wanted to be fashionably late she drove over to the mansion. She let the valet park the car and then she walked into the Ball feeling nervous and shy at seeing Klaus. She came into the mansion and smiled slightly feeling since the first time she had come back to her time like she was home, she saw the beautiful art and the familiar décor that she had become familiar with over the time of her stay in New Orleans.

She searched the crowd for a familiar face of any kind until her eyes stopped on a set of blue ones staring directly at her. He was standing beside a brunette woman who was talking to him animatedly, but his eyes were trained on her. She smiled slightly at him and then scolded herself remembering that he wasn't the man from last night who she had been with. This was normal Klaus who had killed Jenna and had come to terrorize Mystic Falls. She reminded herself that she had a boyfriend in this time as well and that she didn't even know this man like his future self. A small voice in her head told her to give him a chance and get to know him, but she tried to ignore it to no avail.

"Good evening." He said charmingly coming up to her.

She opened her mouth to respond and then closed it not sure what to say that wouldn't sound completely dumb.

"I need a drink." She said sashaying around him to go to the bar.

He smirked at her and then followed after her. They waited in line without speaking and Caroline couldn't help but fidget while standing there, not sure how to act around him.

"How are you this evening?" he asked his tone very gentlemanly.

Caroline turned to glance at him feeling her cheeks heat up from his eyes and she couldn't help but have flashbacks of last night and the way he felt inside her. She looked away feeling embarrassed.

"It's going fine." she said playing with her fingers and becoming thankful when the line moved.

"And yours?" she asked trying to be polite.

He shrugged, "now that you're here, it's going wonderfully." He said looking at her intensely.

She tried to smile at him, but half way through doing so she had to remind herself that he was their enemy and he had a lot to endure before becoming the man she knew. But then she remembered what future Klaus said and she decided—without thinking it through—that she'd give him a chance. Afterall it was only fair.

"Well you did invite me." She said following through with her smile.

He smiled at her and they moved forward in line until they reached the bar. Klaus ordered two champagnes for them and then pulled her into a corner to talk some more. Before they could converse however, Elijah made an announcement to go into the Ballroom so they could have the first customary dance.

"Would you like to dance?" Klaus asked after downing his champagne in one sip. He seemed a little nervous and Caroline couldn't help but smile at him.

"Of course." She said smiling and then taking his offered hand.

He led her onto the dance floor as the music began Caroline couldn't help the butterflies that swirled around her tummy or the feeling of electric heat that swam up her arm at his touch. They danced to the song together looking into each other's eyes and Caroline saw the same emotions in his eyes as she'd seen in the future Klaus's.

Maybe there was hope for them yet.

* * *

**New Orleans 2112**

Caroline gasped as she felt a set of hands wrap around her neck and push her into the bed. Her eyes flew open in alarm and they fell upon the man who was above her choking the life out of her. She tried to make a sound wanting to make him stop hurting her, but she couldn't speak because of his hands around her throat. She gasped and choked and clawed at his hands, but it was no use Klaus had always been stronger than she was. She felt blackness overtake her senses and then she passed out.

She awoke hours later chained in the basement as someone threw a bucket of water onto her drenching her to the bone. She vaguely noticed that she was in her own basement dressed in the same clothes she had worn to bed last night in the past, but what she didn't understand was why she was chained in her own basement. She realized with slowness that she was back in her right time and instead of feeling joyous about it she was now being held captive in her own basement and feeling confused beyond belief. What the fuck.

"What the fuck." She stated out loud as she blinked the water out of her eyes and focused on the man above her.

He was staring down at her with a cold calculating look and she couldn't figure out why he would do this to her. Maybe he thought that she had something to do with her own disappearance or maybe he didn't know why she disappeared and he thought she was an imposter.

"Klaus unchain me now." She snapped angry that her husband would chain her to a wall and soak her in water without any explanation. If this was some sort of new sex game she didn't like it.

"How do you know my name?" he snarled bending down to her level to look her square in the face.

"Why were you in my bed?" he asked when she stared at him in bewilderment.

"Seriously?" she cried looking at him as if he had grown another head. What was wrong with him?

"Why were you in my bed?" he repeated grabbing her face so he could look at her. She realized with dread when their eyes connected that he was about to compel her. She closed her eyes in fear of the questions that he would ask and she felt scared for the first time in a long time around him.

"Answer me." He snapped tightening his grip on her chin.

"It's me, Klaus! Caroline!" she shouted in his face opening her eyes against her better judgment.

He stared at her for a long moment before letting her face go. "How did you get into my house?" he asked his eyes piercing into her.

She looked into his eyes and was astonished to see no trace of her Klaus.

"What's wrong with you?" she whispered as he stood up.

He scowled, "answer my questions now." He yelled standing above her.

"Klaus! It's Caroline! What is wrong with you?" she shouted again feeling fear rise into her chest. She felt it's coldness swirl around the inside of her body and she tried to control it not wanting to let it take over and cloud her mind, but she couldn't help it as her lover stood above her on the verge of murder.

"I don't know a Caroline." He said after a long moment.

She felt the fear take over and then tears begin to brim in her eyes. She shifted around trying to get out of the chains.

"I'm your wife." She cried as he continued to stare down at her.

He cocked his head at her and then let out a bone-chilling laugh. "I don't have a wife. I think I'd remember." He said snarkily.

She stared at him in astonishment and she tried to force herself to think before speaking. Obviously she was in another alternative universe or this was the backlash of the spell. She wasn't sure why she had suddenly been sent back, but she knew she had awoken in her own bed beside her own Klaus, but it seemed he didn't remember her. What the hell was going on?

"Yes you do, it's me and we love each other." She exclaimed without fully thinking it through. She knew Klaus inside and out, he had to believe her.

He continued to stare at her and then let out a small chuckle. "I don't love. It's a weakness, now tell me who you really are or I'll find another way to extract the information." He said nodding over at the wall of torture devices she knew hung there.

She shivered at the thought of them being used on her and she struggled to think of a way out of this.

"Ask your siblings! They know me!" she said suddenly the idea popping into her head. If it was a consequence of the spell the witches put on them then maybe it hadn't affected his siblings.

He frowned, "my siblings aren't here, I haven't seen them in centuries." He said vaguely looking into the darkness of the basement. She followed his gaze and gasped at the coffins that lay there no doubt housing his family.

"What have you done?" she whispered staring at the coffins and then looking back at him.

He smirked at her, the darkest one she'd ever seen, it held such malice behind the lips and she couldn't help but shrink back because of it. Maybe she was in another alternative universe one where she didn't exist. Or maybe something else was going on, something she had no idea of. She wasn't sure. She felt confused and frightened.

She went to bed in the past and woke up back in her time, maybe, but Klaus didn't remember her and his siblings were daggered. Was this because of the witches? What had happened to make this occur? She knew that she hadn't done any spells to try and reverse what had happened, she was afraid of something like this occurring, maybe her past self had done something in the future. She felt bewildered and afraid and all she wanted to do was curl up and cry until everything was alright. But she was strong and that wasn't happening. Or so she told herself.

"Let me go, Klaus. I'm not a threat." She said after a long silence.

He laughed again darkly, "I'll be the judge of that." He said before turning around and leaving the cellar.

She watched him go with a sense of dread not knowing what was going to happen to her. Half of her wanted him to turn around and walk back and try and work it out and the other half wanted him to leave so she could try and think about what was going on. She knew one thing though, she hated time traveling and witches.

(A/n: so what did u guys think? if u have any questions let me know! I know its again a bit confusing, so if u have questions please ask! and review please!)


	14. Chapter 14: Distancing Hearts

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! And despite all of your confusion I'm so glad u guys are still reading! Below is a very LONG rant about how i feel about the new info we learned thanks to Comic Con. There are spoilers, but i needed to rant because i feel a certain type of way about it. If u don't feel like reading feel free to skip ahead to the thank you section and the story, I answered questions at the bottom of the chapter for those of you who are confused. Thanks again! And let me know whar u think! hopefully this chapter will clear somethings up!

(First I must rant about some klaroline related issues on Originals and TVD, if u don't feel like listening than please feel free to skip ahead, I must vent because of issues that I find annoying that the writers are doing to the beloved characters, besides of course all of the annoying things they've already done. There is also a few spoilers so skip ahead to read the chapter if u don't want to listen. So I was looking up info for the new seasons for Originals and TVD. Firstly, it said that caroline was getting a new love interest. We've heard non-stop for an entire season how badly Caroline wanted Tyler to come back and finally he's allowed to come back, but now she doesn't even want him? What was the point of complaining for an entire season if she is just going to move on, and she's moving on to some rando upper college classman. Where is the logic? She has Klaus through himself at her and instead she goes for some rando guy after Tyler is allowed to come back? Don't we at least get some resolution with her and Tyler? I mean she's claimed she's in love with him for the past two seasons and now that Klaus has nicely let him return she's like we'll im off to college, gotta find hot college ass. Whose Tyler? And the hot college guy will get rid of whats left of Caroline's feelings. Why in all holy hell would you decide to date an unaccomplished college boy compared to a 1000 rich hybrid man who would give you the world? Where is the logic? How does this make sense? Secondly Klaus, the writers have made his character incredibly skeazy! Like crazy skeazy! He claims to be in love with Caroline and telling her he'll be her last and all of this romanic awesome stuff, but he sleeps with Hayley and gets her pregnant and then in the new show his new love interest is Cami, who by the way looks like Caroline and has a C name? is that a coincidence? Is this caroline 2.0? So along with having a baby mama, claiming to be in love with Caroline and deciding to go chase after a Caroline 2.0 he's supposed to be such a great man? If this was real life no one would want this man. He's in love with someone else, about to be a dad, and has decided to give up on Caroline and chase a look a like her? How is that logical? What are these writers on? There is no logic, there is no resolution and I for one have no interest. I've been thinking about it a lot and I will stay with writing fanfic, but I can't for the life of me bring myself to watch these shows. The writers have killed the characters in my heart, and I feel that as a fanfic writer and reader we're doing a better job of portraying the characters than the writers. I've decided not to watch either show in the fall and maybe I'm being unfair and biased, but I feel like there could have been a better way of going about the character development, like Caroline realizing her feelings and acting on them and Klaus feeling some sort of remorse and seeing the light or something. What's the point of starting a new couple when there are already so many ships that have never been explored and at the rate the show is going never will be? The last thing I have to complain about is that one of the writers said that Klaroline was like Buffy and Angel, hello! No! So wrong! Klaroline is like Spuffy and let me tell you why. Spike is this evil vampire that falls in love with Buffy the slayer, Spike becomes good for her and loves her etc. Buffy is repulsed by him and after awhile she gives into her feelings because she knows deep down that she does truly love him. That's Klaroline. Angel and Buffy happened on the show, they dated then Angel went evil there was no animosity until he lost his soul and killed and tortured her friends and then they had a very tentative relationship that ended in him moving to LA and falling in love with another woman. That's not klaroline. To wrap up this super long spoiler ridden rant about Originals and TVD is that I've given up on the show, but I will still be writing and reading avidly because this couple should be canon. Enjoy the story.)

**Thanks you to: c0lorless r0ses, Guest0815, arielmermaid, Draco-Harry-lover-1, Jeremy Shane, Jessnicole, Justine, Grace5231973, edw123, brobro46, shawol-cassie-elf, meredith77, susl, Guest, SwanQueen4055, Safy Pouncer, hallie, HelloCutePanda, Guest, HotHybridSex, buttercup789, Ellavm18, VAlover21, AnonAlways, and Aaaammmber!**

**Thank you again! And let me know what you think! Please review! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14 Distancing Hearts**

**Mystic Falls 2012**

Caroline allowed Klaus to dance with her for several more songs until she wanted to go outside for a walk. The mansion was overcrowded and she wanted to take a break so he led her outside towards the horse-drawn carriages.

"You look ravishing in that dress." He said as they walked. She turned slightly towards him and smiled as they walked together.

"Thank you." She said biting her tongue to compliment him. She still had to act un-interested, since it would look a little weird to go from thinking he was the devil incarnate to showering him with compliments and offering her body and soul to him. Although he did look very dapper in his suit and she wouldn't mind ravishing him again.

She chastised herself on that, reminding herself that she was still with Tyler and had just lost her father in this time. She was a total emotional mess right now and jumping into bed with a hybrid whom she didn't know as well as she could wasn't the way to go. Or so she told herself. Even though she'd already technically jumped into bed with said hybrid, in the future. How confusing.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked as she petted the gentle brown horse attached to one of the carriages.

She glanced over at him and smiled shyly, "I am, surprisingly." She said looking back at the large creature.

She missed him smiling at her as she continued to touch the horse in glee.

"I'm glad, truth be told I was a bit nervous you wouldn't come." He said stepping closer to her.

She looked over at him with surprise and saw the vulnerability behind his eyes. She smiled and stopped petting the horse to look fully at him.

"You know horses are much different than people." He said pulling his eyes away from her beauty and towards the horse that was nuzzling Caroline.

She giggled as it's wet nose touched her arm and she looked over at Klaus who smiled gently.

"They're loyal unlike people." He said as she began to pet the mane.

"There are some people who are loyal, Klaus." She said quietly looking over at him.

He smirked at her finding her shyness enduring. "Yes, that may be so, love, but I've never met any of them." He said careful to hide his real feelings on the subject of disloyalty.

"I'm sorry about your father, by the way." He said staring into her eyes.

She looked away feeling the familiar grief overcome her chest, "thank you." she whispered.

They regarded each other in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say. The wheels in Caroline's head were moving a mile a minute as they looked at each other. The only thing she wanted to do was lean over and kiss him, but she couldn't. She still had her doubts and she still needed to know so many things, like if she was even in the right dimension since she was three weeks in the past. Or if he even really liked her and he wasn't just using her. Since that thought had occurred to her more than once.

"Why did you invite me here?" she asked breaking the silence.

He looked at her in surprise and then smiled bashfully looking back over at the horse.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked amused.

"I'm just wondering why you've suddenly taken this interest in me. The last time I saw you, you were saving my life…after you put me in danger." She said raising an eyebrow at him. It was a question that she had wanted to ask this Klaus. She knew what the other one would say, but this Klaus was now the one she had to get to know. Although she reminded herself that they were the same person, she had to remember that.

He looked back at the horse his expression turning shy once again. "You're beautiful, smart, full of light, I enjoy you." he asked glancing over at her.

She smiled happily and then tried to get control of her emotions not wanting to come across as too eager. "Oh…well you know I'm still spoken for, right? By Tyler." She said reminding herself and him of her MIA boyfriend.

He frowned at her and walked closer to her, "I thought you two ended things." He said.

She shook her head slowly, "no…but I've recently come to the conclusion that the love I have for him might not be…everything I've ever wanted. I have to talk to him before I make any major decisions, but sometimes these things aren't meant to be and when you take the heart shaped glasses off you see people for who they really are and what the relationship between you really is, you know." She said lost in her own thoughts.

He regarded her carefully trying to read between the lines of what she was really saying.

"I see." He said not knowing how to respond to her cryptic answer accordingly.

She turned to offer him another smile and he grinned back lost in the beauty of her face lighting up for him.

"Would you like to dance once more? And then I'd like to show you something." He said offering her his hand.

She nodded bashfully taking his warm hand in hers and allowed him to lead her back into the mansion. As they went inside they saw everyone taking champagne and getting ready for a toast.

"Let's dance after the toast." He said about to grab a glass.

She took his hand though to stop him from getting champagne and shook her head, "no, I think you should show me what you wanted to. Then we'll dance. I'm sure it's just another boring speech anyway. Honestly I didn't come here to listen to your family make speeches, I came here to see you." she truthfully said before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in shock.

He chuckled at her, but chose not to respond before taking her hand and leading her down a dark hallway and towards a set of stairs that were used for servants in olden times to climb stairs to their master's rooms on the second floor since neither of them wanted to go back into the main room where the spiraling staircase was to interrupt the speeches.

So they climbed the small staircase and came to a room in the back that was locked. He took out a ring of keys and opened the door smoothly before nudging her inside. She gasped when she walked into the beautiful room with landscape paintings everywhere. She had seen his paintings before obviously, in the future but they were so much different than these. These were darker and of landscapes and sunsets, whereas the future version of himself did light paintings usually with her in them. She saw pieces of parchment with drawings on them on a table and she went over to inspect them as Klaus rushed past her and grabbed a few that she didn't get a good look at.

She walked over to him as he stuffed them inside a drawer of his desk and he locked that drawer before turning around. He raised an eyebrow at her close proximity.

"What do you have there?" she asked smiling teasingly at him.

He chuckled, "just some…things."

"Things that are….yours, perhaps? You did do all of these, right? This is your art studio?" she asked already knowing the answer.

He nodded watching as she stepped away from him and began to look at the paintings.

"They're all so beautiful, dark but so lovely." She said looking over all of the various paintings on the wall and then coming back over to the table where the sheets of parchment were.

"I like this one." She said pulling out a drawing under a few others. It was of a girl, just her face and she had her curly hair down. Slowly she recognized the girl in the drawing and she looked at Klaus with wide eyes.

"Is this…is this me?" she asked feeling a swirl of emotions rise up in her.

He slowly walked over to her and took the picture from her hand. He looked at it for several long moments and then set it back down on the table and let his stormy blue eyes fall on her frozen blue ones.

"Perhaps." He said his face expressionless.

She looked away feeling joy and conflicted about the drawing.

"Well you showed her in a really pretty way. I wish I could look that nice." She whispered staring at the floor.

Without warning he reached over and tilted her chin upwards so they could gaze into each other's eyes. He shuffled closer to her and stared down at her taking in all of the light she possessed.

"But you are, you are that beautiful and that's how I see you." he said quietly leaning even closer.

"You do?" she asked feeling breathless as he moved closer.

"What I didn't say outside for why I invited you was that…I fancy you Caroline. You're just such a special and incredible person, I realized that the night I saved you and I haven't thought of anyone of anything since." He said moving even closer.

She tried to blink or to move knowing that this was happening too fast, that she shouldn't be doing what she so desperately wanted to. She wanted to kiss him, but than the reasonable rationale part of her brain needed to put brakes on the situation to get her head wrapped around everything. She had just gotten back from a future with Klaus and she still had her reservations about this Klaus. She knew—with many reminders—that they were one in the same, but she still wanted to get to know him before anything like kissing happened. Plus she had to breakup with Tyler and figure out what was going on with her friends. She needed a plan and organization about this situation, but the idea of kissing Klaus was too tempting not to turn down.

As he was an inch away from her face Aqua's_ 'I'm a Barbie Girl'_ began to play from her clutch and the moment was ruined by her cell phone. She hastily got out the device as Klaus moved away from her and back towards the table of drawings. The moment was ruined even more when she saw who the caller was. She decided not to pick it up and then shoved it back into her purse.

"I'm sorry, you know it's getting late I should probably go." She said awkwardly shuffling her feet.

He looked over at her, "you're not going to stay for one last dance." He asked moving back towards her.

"I shouldn't. I had a lot of fun though." She said smiling sheepishly at him.

He smirked at her, "I'm glad maybe we can do this again soon." He said standing in front of her.

She nodded, "maybe. I'll see you later, have a good night." She said awkwardly before leaving the art studio, going down the staircase, and leaving the mansion through the back door out of the kitchen. She walked to the front and looked at her phone to see the voicemail Tyler left.

'Care, I miss you, I'll be back soon.' Was all he said.

She couldn't help the guilty and ominous feelings roll around her stomach. When she got home she was surprised to see a drawing on parchment on her bed, the picture was of her and a horse and the words written on the back were, _'Thank you for coming. I will see you soon. Klaus.'_

She knew then that she was in deep shit.

* * *

**New Orleans 2112**

Caroline wasn't sure how long she had been chained up in the basement before Klaus came down again to see her. She had been getting blood bags from his servants and bodyguards, but she hadn't seen him. She was unsure how to proceed since she didn't know who this man was, nor did she know where she was. She thought that maybe the spell had activated before they could reverse the alternative dimensions, so that she was in another one, one where she didn't exist. But she had no way to test her theory since Klaus wouldn't come down to her.

Since the basement also had no windows she didn't know what day it was or even the time. The only thing she could do was sit and wait until he felt like coming down to see her. For all she knew years could have passed as she lay dirty and upset in the basement of his home.

Her top theory for why she was here was that something in the future had happened or she had done something wrong in the past and it activated the spell before they could reverse it. Hence sending her to the wrong future, where Klaus didn't know who she was. She wondered what had happened to her pastself and if she went back to her own time and if so than why. The only thing Caroline could figure out was that she was deeply confused and this spell sucked.

The basement door opened and she looked up at it hopefully to see the person she wanted so desperately to.

"I've been thinking." Klaus said sauntering over to her.

She looked up at him from the dirty floor not knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"You claim that you know me, but yet I've never even heard of you. I want to know how well you know me and how you do. So I'm going to unlock these chains and I'm going to allow you to take a shower and have a nice meal. If you so much as try to escape or attack me in any way I will not hesitate to lock you up back down here and torture you until you want to die. Ok?" he said gazing down at her.

She nodded eagerly and then he slowly unchained her and she stood up on shaky legs. He lead her upstairs and she was surprised to find that the mansion she knew so well was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. It was decked out in blacks, reds, and whites. There was nothing warm or inviting about anything in the mansion and there were guards everywhere.

"This is 2112, right?" she whispered looking over at him.

He raised an amused eyebrow at her and then nodded, "it is. Do you know where you are?" he asked walking towards a set of stairs.

She followed him noting that this was not the mansion they had built together, but a deeply depressing mansion that he seemed to build for himself and the millions of guards he kept.

"New Orleans." She guessed.

"Well about an hour out of the city, but yes, New Orleans. Where are you from?" he asked leading her past many rooms and finally to a large bathroom.

"Mystic Falls." She said as he gestured for her to go into the bathroom.

"Huh." He said snapping his fingers as a guard came to stand at the door.

"You can shower, but you won't be alone." He said smirking at her as he closed the door behind him.

She gasped at him alarmed that he was going to stay and watch her shower.

"I don't get any privacy?" She snarled as they stood in the large white bathroom.

He shrugged, "take it or leave it." He said smiling at her nastily.

She narrowed her eyes at him and reminded herself that he'd seen her naked a million times before, but that still didn't make it right since he wasn't technically her husband.

"Fuck you." she snarled turning around and yanking off her dirty pajamas before stepping into the shower stall and starting the shower.

She could hear him laughing behind her and she couldn't help but shiver at the sound. She noted that there was only male soaps, but she still used them just thankful that he was letting her shower. Eventually she was finished and he offered her a fluffy white towel before leading her through a door and into a dark bedroom. He threw a shirt and a pair of yoga pants at her and she tried not to notice that they were women's. She hoped that they were Rebekah's but since Rebekah had been in a coffin that scenario was pretty slim. She tried not to think of him with another woman, but that was impossible since jealousy roared through her body like a white hot rod.

"Hurry up." He barked at her waiting for her to get ready.

She winced and finished up before turning to face him with an irritated expression. He smirked at her and then gestured to the table near the window on the opposite side of the bedroom.

"Sit." He ordered.

She rolled her eyes but did what he wanted having mixed feelings about following his orders and being treated like a dog when she could easily fight back. Although he'd probably hold true to the threat of torturing her and she didn't want to test that theory.

"Tell me about yourself." He said as they sat at the table by the window.

She stared at him with raised eyebrows, not knowing what to say to him and not knowing how to feel. Here was a man that wore her husband's face and the attitude he had towards her was one of the complete opposite way of how he would treat her. Ever. Even when they first met he wasn't this dark and deranged. Or maybe he was but she didn't see it.

"My name is Caroline Forbes, I lived in Mystic Falls I became a vampire in 2011 by Katherine." She recited haughtily sitting back in the chair and glaring at the hybrid in front of her.

He smirked at her finding her irritation with him enduring. "Go on." He demanded.

She sighed loudly, "I lived in Mystic Falls until tragedy struck and then I moved with you around the world before we eventually settled down in New Orleans with your siblings." She said crossing her arms and looking like the teenager she would forever be.

He scowled at her, "stop lying and tell me the truth." He snarled.

She glowered at him, "that is the truth! I don't know what's wrong with you, but—"

"Stop lying!" He seethed slapping her across the face.

She stared at him in horror and held her face in her hand feeling the vibration of his palm on her face. She looked away and willed the tears that she could feel forming in her eyes.

"Listen, I'm not in my right time, there were these witches—" she began angrily trying to get a hold of her emotions to think straight and explain the situation as easily as possible.

"What witches? All of the witches work for me no one would dare go behind my back. I already told you to stop lying and that hit was a warning if you continue to lie your going back to the basement." He threatened her loudly.

She stared at him and then turned away to look out the window. There was nothing for miles, just land and swamp and millions of bodyguards. It was nothing like her home with him in the middle of New Orleans with excitement and glee everywhere. This man was not even close to her husband and she realized with dread that she must be in another alternative universe, one where Klaus was off his rocker and one where she was…where was she? Dead? Forgotten? Where was she?

"I'm not lying." She said staring out the window.

She was tired of the time-traveling and she was tired of the alternative dimensions. She wanted to go home to her Klaus.

"Prove it." He demanded yanking her face from the window and to him.

"Tell me who you are and prove that you are who you say or else I'll kill you." he warned staring her deep in the eye.

She pulled her face from his and rolled her eyes irritated that he wouldn't believe her and that he was threatening her. Instead of answering she thought of a way to escape, but that seemed impossible with the large amount of guards and the fact that they were in the buttfuck of no where.

"How am I supposed to do that?" she asked running a hand through her hair.

He shrugged and smirked at her leaning back in his chair and regarding her through dark blue eyes.

"Figure it out." He said.

She scowled, "How about you tell me what's going on in this time and then I'll tell you about myself and you can research me and find out if I'm telling you the truth."

He gave her an odd look but shrugged, "fine. We're an hour out of New Orleans, I won't tell you which direction. It's 2112, October." He said vaguely.

She glared at him, "I already know that! Tell me something I don't know! Like are you a hybrid?" She snarled.

With supernatural speed he lunged at her and they toppled to the floor as he held her by her throat pushing her into the ground. She had a flashback to when she woke up in bed beside him and he began choking her then. She gasped and tried to pry his fingers from her throat, but it was no use.

"Who told you about being a hybrid. Who?" he yelled his grip on her tightening.

She choked and tried to get free, but she didn't have a chance.

"Who!" he growled.

"Let go." She rasped struggling to break free.

He rolled his eyes and then threw her towards the bed. She hit her head hard on the base of the bed and she struggled to get up as he walked towards her.

"How do you know about Hybrids?" he asked bending down to her level and grabbing her by the hair so they could look at each other.

She growled and spit in his face having had enough of the treatment he was bestowing upon her. He gave her a wicked grin before pulling her head back further by her hair. She struggled against him and eventually kicked him off of her. They ended up on opposite sides of the bed, growling at each other before Klaus lunged at her and grabbed her before she could get away. He threw her over her shoulder and she wiggled around trying to get out of his grip as he took her down the stairs and back down to the basement. He chained her back up the wall as she screamed and fought against him. Once he finally got her back in chains he slapped her again and she glared daggers at him as he stood up above her smirking at her.

"I'll be back in another few days, maybe then you'll feel like talking." He said before turning to leave the basement. She screamed in anger and frustration wanting to draw someone's attention, but Klaus didn't come downstairs again, and eventually some of the guards went down there to teach her a lesson, on Klaus's order's no doubt.

(A/n: I know future Caroline is also in deep shit, but it won't be all violence. Swear. So if you guys still have questions I am here to answer them. Firstly, 2012 Caroline IS in the right time and dimension, the 3 week thing WILL be explained. 2112 is NOT in the right dimension and that will also be explained. Hm...why would one carolien go back to the wrong time and the other wouldn't...questions will be answered. As for direct questions I know u guys are confused but all will be explained! i have to say i loved your explanations they even confused me. This will probs be the last time i do a time travel confusion fic like this cause its freaking crazy. Anyways to answer direct qustions, evrything will be fixed, yes 2112 is in another alternative dimension because the spell had side effects. 2012 is in the right dimension and Klaus will eventually remember. Yes 2012 caro messed up because she slept with klaus, i'll tell u guys that now and the side effect are happening ie missing three weeks and 2112 not in the right dimension...I think that's all the questions. Well that an everyone confusion if u guys are still confused let me know! I'm happy to answer questions. Also please review and tell me what u think!)


	15. Chapter 15: Guarding Souls

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter! Whether it was because of my too long of a rant or because you liked the chapter I appreciate all of them! I was so happy that a majority of you agreed and said your own opinions about the matter, and I know a lot of you said that Camille wasn't Klaus love interest, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Regardless thank you everyone for reviewing and reading! And i promise i will not rant anymore, it was just one of those days and i needed a good ranting. So thank you for allowing me to do so and I'm glad you guys responded. Thank you also again, to everyone who reviewed and I hope especially after this chapter that things are clearing up for everyone. Please if you have any questions I'd be happy to answer them! This chapter was a little short, I wanted to add something more, but I guess it will be next chapter. I feel like there's something I'm missing but...can't remember right now. Too early I guess. Anyway let me know what you think! Please review!

**Thank you to: duchessduchie, Guest, mejillian, llmartinez44, Guest, jstar713, arielmermaid, EmmaRedVelvet, Justine, Jeremy Shane, guest, Hallie, Jessnicole, Shawol-cassie-elf, Unicorns4life79, jackiezn, HelloCutePanda, redrosebud, Grace5231973, Ellavm18, KlarolineCinderella, Mela021, VAlover21, sasusakufan2357, queenofklaroline, Draco-Harry-Lover-1, AnonAlways, susl, SwanQueen4055, MyloveforKlaroline, guest, and glevez25! **

**Please Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15 Guarding Souls**

**Mystic Falls 2012**

Caroline went about the days as if everything was normal. But inside everything was turmoil. She was nervous for Tyler to come back, because she knew that he would be back sooner rather than later, whenever that was. Every day she woke up she swore that today was the day she'd see him and that made her have a slight panic attack since she couldn't help but imagine Klaus instead. With each passing day she realized how little she cared for Tyler now and how those emotions had changed so drastically. She had stopped thinking about Tyler as much and all she could think about was Klaus.

Klaus.

Klaus.

Klaus.

Everything was him in her head and she secretly loved it, but that still wasn't solving her problem. Tyler was coming back, which she was surely nervous about, but the issue that really had her panties in a twist was Klaus's suggestion of going out, something that was both terrifying and so delicious to think about.

Just the thought of going out with him on a real date brought butterflies to her stomach. She really liked the thought of it, but it scared her to think that her friends could find out, along with all the other things that going on a date entails. Like how she smelled, what she'd wear, where they'd go, the usual things, on top of being a vampire, and on top of going out with a very powerful psychotic hybrid and to put the cherry on top of the sundae was the fact that her friends hated him enough to want to kill him. Everything about it made her nervous and excited. It was an awful combination, so she was doing everything in her power to stay normal. To not freak out over Tyler coming home and to not get too excited about possibility of going out with Klaus.

It had been a few days at this point since she'd gotten Tyler's message when she'd woken up late in the night to hear footsteps down the hall in the living room. She had woken up groggily to hear the perpetrator walking around the living room. She slowly got out of bed and vamped out to scare the person creeping around her living room.

"Caroline." Tyler said as she stepped into the living room. She recognized the voice immediately and her vamp face dropped and she froze on instinct. She pinched herself briefly, hoping that she was dreaming, but when nothing happened she let out a slow breath knowing that this was the moment of truth. Tyler was back, and in her house of all places.

"I'm really sorry, Caroline. I wanted to go home, but I didn't want to scare my mom so I came over here and hoped you were awake…but…well I guess you weren't." he said smiling and walking closer to her.

She stared at him not knowing exactly what to do or how to approach him.

"How are you?" she asked awkwardly going to sit on the couch.

"Good now that you're here." He said following her sit beside her.

She watched as he sat beside her and she looked away feeling uncomfortable. She knew what she had to do, but that didn't mean she wanted to. Since before she even came back to the right time, Caroline knew that she wanted to break up with Tyler. She had realized during her stay in the future that Tyler was just a stepping stone and that Klaus was the real deal. He was everything she wanted, she had just been neglecting to recognize it for so long. She didn't want to be with Tyler anymore, she wanted to be with Klaus. She wanted the life she could have in the future, if only she worked up enough courage to willingly be with him and not care about anyone else.

Tyler, she knew they had to break up, she'd known for awhile. But that didn't mean she wanted to do it. She felt uncomfortable not knowing what to say or how to even phrase the inevitable breakup. She didn't love Tyler, it was as simple as that, but she wanted to break up with him while remaining friends, that wasn't so simple.

"Tyler." She began after a sizable pause.

"I really am sorry I just snuck in like this. I just was so excited to see you. I missed you so much." He said hugging her.

She was stiff in his arms, not knowing how to change the mood to a more serious one. She shifted as he pulled away slightly and went to kiss her neck. She stiffened as his lips touched her neck and she turned away trying to get him to stop. But he either ignored it, or didn't care because he reached towards her head and pulled it towards him and then pressed a hard sloppy kiss to her lips. She moved her head to get him to stop and eventually he pulled away from her with a frown.

"Don't do that." She snapped standing up.

She left the room to get some blankets and a pillow for him to crash on the couch with. She then came back in the room to find Tyler staring at her with angry eyes.

"Listen I'm tired lets talk in the morning." She said before throwing the blankets and pillow at him and going to her room to bed.

She was thankful he didn't follow her, but the rest of the night she barely got any sleep from worrying about what tomorrow brought.

In the morning Tyler was still sleeping when she woke up so she took the liberty of making them some breakfast. But she couldn't find any eggs or bacon, so she instead went to get ready for the day and thought about how to successfully break up with Tyler without causing a scene. After her shower she went back into her room to find Tyler looking through her stuff. She stopped in the doorway, surprised to find him snooping.

"What are you doing?" she snapped as he held up a piece of parchment.

"I came in here to look for you…I wanted to know if you wanted to get breakfast and I found this." Tyler said angrily throwing the piece of parchment onto the bed.

She looked down at it already knowing what and whom it was from.

"And if that wasn't bad enough I find some million dollar bracelet on top of it." Tyler growled throwing that too on the drawing.

Caroline stared down at them on top of the bed. She didn't know what to say. Obviously this whole breaking up thing was going to be a lot harder to do now that Tyler had found the gifts Klaus had given her.

"You shouldn't be looking through my stuff, Tyler." She said finally looking up from the things on the bed.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "that's all you have to say? I shouldn't be looking through your stuff? I'm your boyfriend! I always have access to your stuff! That's just how it goes."

She frowned at him, "Seriously? Are you serious right now? Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you can snoop! Don't ever do that again." She yelled grabbing the drawing and bracelet and picking them up. Tyler sped over to her and went to grab the stuff out of her hand.

"Tyler! Stop! What are you doing?" She yelled turning away from him to keep the gifts out of his grasp.

"Is that from Klaus? Is he giving you presents? I saw his name on the back! What's he up to, Caroline?" Tyler growled lunging for the picture and bracelet in her hands.

She maneuvered her way around him trying to keep the items safe, but he was faster and stronger. The thought though of him ripping her picture was devastating and she wanted to protect that and the bracelet with her life. She liked waking up to the picture every morning it reminded her of the future and Klaus, the same could be said for the bracelet, although she rarely took it off, except for showers.

"And why was it near your bed? Do you look at it every morning?" he demanded to know trying again to get the items from her.

"Tyler! Stop! These are mine!" Caroline cried moving away from him.

But he stopped her movements by grabbing her arm and turning her around. She could see his eyes flashing yellow from anger and she knew that breaking up with him was not going to be as clean and easy as she had hoped.

"Are they from Klaus? Does he like you or something? Do you like him? Tell me Caroline, now!" Tyler snarled grabbing her arms to keep her from moving away from him. She struggled in his grasp, glaring at him while keeping a firm hold on the picture and bracelet.

"What's going on between you?" Tyler asked loudly going in for one last grab of the items. Before Caroline could stop him he'd grabbed a corner of the paper and a piece of the bracelet and yanked it hard causing the drawing to rip in two and the bracelet to snap sending diamonds everywhere. Caroline dropped them as if they were on fire and stared at the floor where the pieces lay in near tears. She felt a moment of suffocation from the loss of the items and tears brimmed in her eyes. She looked up suddenly at Tyler in anger.

"We're breaking up, you jerk! Don't come near me ever again." She yelled moving closer to him hoping he'd get the message.

"What?" Tyler asked surprised.

"I don't want to be with you anymore, please leave." Caroline said poking him in the chest to get him to go.

"But Caroline! I love you!" Tyler said stepping closer to her.

She stepped back and shook her head. "Just leave you've caused enough damage." She said glaring at him.

He glared back, "is this about Klaus?"

"This is about us, and the fact that I don't want to be with you anymore! You just went through my stuff and then destroyed it."

"Klaus gave it to you it was meant to be destroyed! He's meant to be destroyed." Tyler said heatedly.

"I want you to leave!" Caroline said pointing towards the door. She couldn't hold back the tears much longer and she refused to let Tyler see them. Her head was pounding and she felt like her world was about to fall apart. She felt such utter sadness for the items, but she knew that the sadness was really for the fact that they were from Klaus. Her first real gifts from Klaus and she liked them. She liked him and it wasn't fair that Tyler had destroyed them with such ease. She wanted to scream and shout and let it all out, but Tyler was still there staring at her stupidly.

"But, Caroline!" Tyler cried.

"Out!" she screamed.

Tyler gave her one last look and then left her room. Shortly after she heard the door close and that's when the tears began to flow and she sunk down to the floor to try and salvage what was left of the bracelet and drawing. But nothing could be done, diamonds were everywhere and the picture was in two with dirty footprints on it from Tyler. She began to cry harder when she realized that Tyler had fully destroyed them.

* * *

**Outside New Orleans 2112**

Caroline had been down in the basement for God knew how long. She was thinking that it had to be a few days at this point since she was feeling pretty starved. Sure, Klaus brought her blood, but not enough to sustain her. She was under 24/7 watch and slowly she was beginning to think that she wasn't important enough for him to come back to.

She was feeling completely out of it by the end of what she thought was the third day. She felt angry and hurt that this was happening to her and couldn't understand why. First she had been brought to the past where Klaus treated her disinterestedly, and now she was in her right time, but with a Klaus that had never even heard of her.

She was worried that maybe she would be stuck here forever, but she tried not to think of that. She knew sooner or later she would be placed back in her own future with her own Klaus. But right now, tied up in the basement and chained to a wall that hope was pretty shallow.

Without warning the door to the basement opened and Caroline tiredly looked up hoping that it was a guard with blood since she was ravenous.

"Here." One of the guards said thrusting a container of blood at her.

She took it eagerly and drank the red liquid enjoying the taste flowing across her tongue. She looked up slowly to see the guard staring down at her with an odd expression and she turned away from him and back to her meal nervous by the way he was looking at her.

"Alex leave us." Klaus said his voice trailing into the room from behind the guard. The one named Alex left immediately leaving the two blonde vampires alone.

Caroline looked up again, but this time saw Klaus standing over her and she felt afraid. She gulped not enjoying the new emotions that came about when Klaus was around her. She was used to feeling loved and cherished and enjoyed. But now she felt scared, hurt, and nervous. She hoped that these emotions would go away eventually, but the longer she was in his presence the more prominent the emotions became.

Klaus sank to a crouch in front of her and Caroline slowly put down her container, anxious to know why he came to her when he'd been ignoring her.

"We have to talk." He said quietly taking a key out of pocket while staring at her.

She watched him waiting for him to continue, but he didn't say anything and instead continue to stare.

"Yes?" she whispered.

He smirked at her, "if I undo these chains you will not attack me, you will not run away, understood? The same rules as the previous time I let you out." He said his voice low and dangerous.

She nodded and waited for him to unchain her from the wall. They went back upstairs together, much like the first time. She got a shower, as he watched once again and then they went to sit in his room. It was déjà vu, but this time he wasn't as temperamental as well as not asking her a million questions. By the time they were sitting in his room she was almost shaking from anxiety of being around him. In her universe she could tell what he was thinking all of the time, but here, this Klaus was a mystery and that unnerved her, especially knowing what he was capable of doing after the last time.

"I checked out your story, the one about Caroline Forbes." He began as they sipped some tea he had prepared. His demeanor and actions were a complete 180 from the previous time they had, had together and it was odd. She felt very much on edge as he sipped his tea and watched her as he spoke. She was trying to drink her own tea, but her hands were shaking so badly. This Klaus was unpredictable and scary, causing her to be filled with unknown fright around a man she had been with for 100 years. The whole situation was weird.

"And?" Caroline prompted as he continued to watch her.

"She died about fifty years ago." He said watching her for a reaction.

Caroline gapped at him, confused by what he was telling her. She was dead? I mean, she already knew she was dead, but really dead? Like didn't exist?

"I see." Caroline said lamely.

"I would like you to tell me about your story, how you came to be." He said putting his tea down and sitting back in the chair waiting for her to enlighten him about her existence.

"What do you want to know?" Caroline asked dully still in shock by his information.

"Everything, I suppose." He said smirking at her and tucking his hands behind his head to wait for her explanation.

Caroline looked away from him and out the window. "How do I know you won't attack me again?" she whispered.

His smirk widened, "I promise I won't." he said.

She narrowed her eyes at him and then looked back towards the window.

"I was turned in 2011 by Katherine Pierce. She turned me for you, so I could be a sacrifice in the Hybrid sacrifice. You needed a werewolf, and a vampire, so Katherine found both of those, in my case she made me. I had been in a car accident with my then boyfriend, and I was in the hospital when Damon had given me his blood and then Katherine suffocated me." Caroline paused revealing in the past for a moment before continuing. "Then you came to town and did the sacrifice. The doppleganger, Elena, was my friend. Elijah wanted to save her, I guess and he tried to figure out a way to do so, but the only way they could save her was to make her a vampire. You became a hybrid, but couldn't figure out how to create them. You became angry and killed a bunch of people, one of the people was Jeremy, Elena's brother. Elena became crazy, especially since she was also a vampire and went on her own killing spree. She killed my mother and I killed Elena. Then we left together and lived together for 100 years." She said finishing the story.

He nodded slowly, "so you're saying I am a hybrid."

Caroline nodded, "yes, the only one."

"So then how did you come to be here?" he asked after taking a minute to let that sink in.

"I'm not sure honestly…A few weeks ago I woke up in Mystic Falls in 2012. But it wasn't the past I knew, it was another one. I was in an alternative universe and then I woke up here a few days ago. I don't know what happened to make me go to the future, and a wrong one at that." Caroline said dryly.

"So what your saying is that you're in the wrong dimension, but the right time period." He said clarifying what she had said.

She nodded and sighed heavily, "yeah."

"So why was there a spell put on you? Who did this to you?" he asked curiously.

"Witches who don't like us, I suppose. You were growing more powerful and impeding on their territory I guess and they became upset. They cursed us because they were angry and you know how angry witches are." Caroline said haughtily.

He chuckled lowly, "that I do."

"So what happened to this dimension's Caroline?" Caroline asked after a few minutes.

Klaus shrugged, "I've honestly never met a Caroline. I haven't been to Mystic Falls since I was born there." He said.

Caroline raised her eyebrows in surprise, "seriously?" she asked.

Klaus nodded smirking.

"So are you a hybrid?" Caroline asked.

Klaus's eyes darkened and he glared at her.

"Why didn't you go to Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked after a sizable pause and the feeling of anger in the air. She didn't want to get on his bad side again.

He shrugged, "I had no need to. Obviously I was wrong. The doppleganger was there." He said.

They were quiet letting that sink in.

"So since you didn't go to Mystic Falls, Katherine never made me a vampire…which means that the Caroline from this time lived a healthy supernatural free life." Caroline said slowly as the truth dawned on her.

She wondered vaguely if her Klaus was going crazy wondering where she was. Obviously if she changed dimensions so did the other Caroline and since that Caroline was probably back in the past, that meant that her Klaus was alone since this dimension's was dead. Caroline put a hand to her head feeling a dull headache coming on from the confusion of it all.

"I suppose so." Klaus said shrugging.

"So what's with all the guards?" Caroline asked after awhile. She had noticed that there was an obscene about of guards everywhere.

Klaus looked out the window into the setting sun. "I like to be prepared." He said vaguely.

"Are all of your siblings in the basement?" Caroline asked nosily.

Klaus's head snapped over to her, "how do you know about that?" he demanded.

She shrank back in her seat, "I've been with you for a hundred years…" she said trailing off.

He glared at her, angry that she had asked such a question. "All of them except for Elijah." He said softly.

She nodded not knowing what else to say.

"I don't know where he is. We haven't spoken in many years." Klaus said in the same soft voice.

She looked over at him with sadness, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "What can you do, I guess."

They both turned to look back out the window periodically sipping their tea.

"I've set up a guest bedroom for you." Klaus said standing up and looking down at her.

"I'm not subjected back down to the basement again?" she asked dryly.

He smirked, "unless you want to be. In the morning we'll look into this spell of yours." He said.

Caroline got up to follow him surprised, "you believe me?" she asked astounded.

He glanced at her and smirked, "I do. You can go wherever in the house, although I advise you don't leave the premise. There will also be guards with you." he said looking over at her.

She nodded and offered him a small smile, "thanks."

He nodded and turned to leave the room, but she called his name stopping him.

"Why do you believe me?" she asked cocking her head to study him.

He smiled darkly at her, "I researched you and found out you aren't working for my father."

Caroline's eyes widened, "your father? He's alive?"

Klaus chuckled darkly, "he is, that's one of the reasons for the guards. I trust you know what he looks like?" he asked studying her.

She nodded her brain working a mile a minute.

"I'd run the opposite way if you see him. He's not in Louisiana yet, but I'm sure he'll track me down soon enough. He has a habit of doing that… anyway we'll talk to my witches in the morning and figure out a way to send you back. God knows I don't need someone like you running around my mansion." He said leaving the room.

She stared after him offended, but then left the room as well and was escorted to one of the many guest rooms by two guards. There were some clothes in the closet for her and a comfy bed waiting for her to sleep in. She fell onto the mattress and took a moment to savor the amazingness of it. Her mind was working a mile a minute wondering if they'd figure out a way to send her back before God Forbid she had to meet Mikael again.

She said a little prayer to whoever was listening that she could be sent back as soon as possible. She just wanted this hell show to end and for the spell to be broken before anything worse happened.

(A/n: So what did you guys think? Please let me know? I'll hopefully be updating soon, I just have to get through this super busy weekend and finish up my online summer class. So happy I got an A+ on my research paper on public safety. yay. ANyway! Let me know what you guys think! Please review!)


	16. Chapter 16: Fighting Destiny

**Author's note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! U guys as always are incredibly amazing for taking the time out to not only read but let me know ur thoughts by reviewing. So this chapter is a bit confusing so if u have any questions please ask! I know Tyler was so evil last chapter with destroying the items! that was hard to write. As always there was another thought i wanted to add and dont remember...damn...alright well just enjoy the chapter and let me know what u think! Ur reviews are very appreciated so please let me know!

**Thank you to: Grace5231973, Ellavm18, batgirl2992, jamie, MyloveforKlaroline, jessnicole, duchessduchie, shawol-cassie-elf, meredith77, SwanQueen4055, susl, justine, Hallie, AnonAlways, jstar713, Guest, VAlover21, Jeremy Shane, & arielmermaid!**

**Let me know what you think! Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16 Fighting Destiny  
**

**Mystic Falls 2012**

After the incident with Tyler Caroline decided to go to the Grill to get something to eat. She desperately wanted to get out of the house and perhaps have a few drinks to dull the pain that Tyler had caused. She felt bad about breaking up with him, but at the same time she felt angry because he had disrespected her and ruined her belongings so spectacularly. Upon walking into the Grill she immediately saw that Matt was working and that Damon was there with Alaric playing pool. She looked around surprised to see them and then went towards the bar to have a drink. When she got close enough to the bar she saw Kol and Klaus sitting there staring at her.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked back over at Damon who gave her a slight nod, she frowned confused and then turned back to Klaus who had gotten up and was now right in front of her.

"Care to join us for a drink, love?" Klaus asked smirking at her.

She looked over at Kol who had an identical smirk and she frowned sensing that something wasn't entirely right. Matt was working, Damon was nodding at her, and it seemed to be that Alaric and him were watching the two Originals and herself very closely. She felt like there was something going on that she wasn't aware of. Just then she felt a vibration in her pocket. She pulled her phone out and she frowned when she saw that Damon had texted her. It read 'Separate them.' Her frown deepened and she realized that she was playing a little blonde distraction to separate Kol and Klaus for the Mystic Falls gang to do something to either Kol or Klaus. She understood with dread that she was being used to distract Klaus without realizing it. She looked back up at Klaus who was waiting for her answer and then she looked over at Kol.

"Oh, uh, well I guess one drink wouldn't hurt." She stuttered not sure what to do. She wanted to spend time with Klaus, but she didn't want either him or his brother getting hurt by her friends. She wasn't sure what the plan was either, so she couldn't stop it even if she tried. She scrolled through her phone to see almost a dozen unseen texts telling her what was going on by Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, and Damon. It seemed that the Originals were linked because of some spell that had occurred at the ball and Damon and team were going to use that for the advantage and get rid of Klaus once and for all along with trying to get Elena back since it appeared that she was kidnapped, again.

Caroline rolled her eyes at the text messages and put her phone back in her pocket as she slide into a barstool besides Klaus. He smiled mischievously at her and then waved the bartender over so they could order some more drinks.

"What would you like, love?" Klaus asked looking at her.

She shrugged not knowing what to get, "hm…how about whatever you're drinking." She said looking over at him shyly.

He chuckled, "I'm not sure if you'll like what I'm drinking. It's high class scotch. Do you like scotch?" Klaus asked.

"If the lady wants a scotch get her a scotch, my God, Klaus you can be so difficult sometimes!" Kol said on the other side of Klaus.

Caroline laughed lightly, "a scotch is fine please." She said happily as the bartender went to go get their drinks.

"So what brings a lovely lady like you down to the pub?" Kol asked leaning across his brother to talk to Caroline.

She smiled softly and looked at Klaus who was glaring down at his younger brother.

"Kol why don't you go entertain yourself by bothering someone else. Caroline and I would like to be alone." Klaus snapped.

"But I thought we were going to have such a good time." Kol whined.

"Kol—" Klaus began to say but was cut off by a new voice.

"Of course you would go right to him, wouldn't you!" Tyler said from the other side of Caroline. He seemed to be seething in anger and Caroline stared at him in shock. She hadn't even heard him approach. She saw out of the corner of her eyes Alaric, Damon, and Matt turn to look at them. She knew that this was not part of the plan.

"I can't believe you! I left you an hour ago and now your running to this guy! Where's the loyalty, Caroline? Don't you care about your friends? You're family? You're life? Klaus is going to destroy all of that." Tyler seethed quietly.

She looked around the bar nervously, she could tell that no one was paying attention to them, except the people that mattered, Klaus, Kol, Damon, Alaric, and Matt.

She gulped and looked over at Klaus who was glaring at Tyler.

"I think you should leave, mate." Klaus said dangerously low.

"I don't want to. I want Caroline and you to tell me what exactly is going on here. I've been looking all over Mystic Falls for you, Klaus, I want to hear the truth. What have you been doing with my girlfriend?" Tyler snarled getting closer.

Caroline suddenly placed herself in between the two men.

"I think you should leave Tyler. This isn't a place for a conversation like this. Just walk away." She said trying to be calm.

He looked down at her with disgust. "How could you do this? Who are you?" he said angrily.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Tyler, seriously leave. This isn't the time or the place." She said quietly.

But Tyler ignored her and concentrated on Klaus. They were both openly shooting daggers at each other with their eyes.

"I say we go outside and have a good old fashion duel." Kol said happily wanting to get a rise out of both hybrids to begin a fight.

"Here are your drinks." The bartender said not sensing the impending fight and setting the drinks on the counter.

Kol hurriedly paid for them and then took one to watch the glaring contest between Klaus and Tyler.

Caroline sighed not knowing what to do until she saw Damon and Alaric approach tentatively.

"What's going on?" Alaric asked cautiously.

"This thing has been sleeping with Caroline." Tyler growled continuing to glower at Klaus.

Klaus growled and suddenly stood up pushing Tyler in the process. "That's it, dog, we're going outside." Klaus said grabbing Tyler's arm and yanking him towards the door.

"Goodie! We're about to get some serious entertainment." Kol said joyously downing the scotch and setting out after his brother.

Damon and Alaric turned to Caroline with shock. "Is he right? Or just crazy?" Damon demanded.

Caroline shrugged tentatively grabbing her stuff to go after them. "I don't know." She said quietly going after them.

"Well you messed the plan up! How are we supposed to get Elena back now?" Damon demanded following her.

Caroline looked at him behind her and shrugged, "figure it out. I have to stop Tyler from getting killed or else I'd help." She said nonchalantly reaching the door and looking for Tyler and Klaus. She saw them by the bench in the middle of town. Kol was standing waiting for the fight so she hurried across the street to stop them. She narrowly avoided getting hit by a car, but she ignored it wanting to make sure neither man did anything too stupid.

"Stop!" she yelled as she saw Tyler go to punch Klaus and him avoid the hit and instead punching Tyler in the gut. She saw Tyler double over and cough up some blood, but he ignored he when he dove for Klaus bringing him down.

"Stop guys!" she cried angrily as Kol goaded them on and Damon and Alaric stood from the sidelines watching in amusement.

"Seriously!" she cried as she saw Klaus punch Tyler again snapping his head in a sickening way. Blood began to gush from his ears and Klaus stood up to kick him in the gut. Tyler groaned loudly and Caroline rushed forward to stop the fight.

"Blondie! It was just getting to the good part!" Damon whined.

She turned to glare at him, her body inbetween Klaus and Tyler's. "Don't you have a girlfriend to go save?" she snapped causing Damon and Alaric to jump into action and go save Elena. She watched them leave and then turned back to Klaus and Tyler.

"What the fuck?" she screamed glaring at both of them. Kol chuckled amused and she looked up to glare at them.

"He started it." Klaus said glowering at Tyler.

Tyler coughed in response before slowly getting up. Caroline planted herself in between them again.

"If you start to fight again I will be forced to take action." She warned as Tyler stood up on shaky legs.

"Why, Caroline? Just why?" Tyler wheezed as his body began to heal.

"Why what? She didn't do anything wrong!" Klaus snarled.

"She broke up with me for you!" Tyler yelled causing Kol to laugh some more and Klaus's mouth to drop open in surprise. Caroline looked down guiltily.

"Tyler…it's not that simple. We've been growing apart for awhile and after my dad—" Caroline began to say.

"That's not my fault, Caroline! I didn't kill him." Tyler said loudly.

"It's not just that, it's everything. We're two different people now. Nothing happened between Klaus and I. He invited me out, but that was it." Caroline said glancing over at Klaus who rolled his eyes. She also added a yet in the sentence as well. Since technically she hadn't done anything, yet, with Klaus. That was in the future.

"But you like him! You kept his drawing of you and that bracelet! That's creepy, Care!" Tyler said making Kol laugh again. All three turned to glare at him in annoyance.

"Can't you leave?" Caroline snapped putting her hands on her hips. He shook his head and let out another sardonic laugh.

"Kol…" Klaus warned before Kol rolled his eyes and huffed away making sure to drag his feet to show how annoyed he was.

"Listen, Tyler, we broke up because we grew apart it has nothing to do with Klaus. I still like you as a friend, it just won't work if we are more. I wish you'd understand I don't want to give up on us." Caroline said soothingly.

Tyler looked back and forth between them. "So nothing happened between you guys?" he said quietly.

"Not yet." Klaus said with a smirk. Caroline turned to send him an irritated look and Tyler growled under his breath.

"Whatever." Tyler said crossing his arms. "But just so you don't forget if you guys do get together you'll be disowned by everyone you know. No one wants to see you with Klaus and you know it. He ruined everyone's lives and no one will forgive you." He said before turning and speeding away.

Klaus looked down at Caroline once Tyler was gone and he gave her a small smile. "So did you really break up with Tyler to be with me?" he asked quietly.

She rolled her eyes and stepped away from him, "no…I told him why we broke up. We're too different people…and maybe you had a hand with it as well, but I guess you'll never know." She said sending him a smirk. She turned and began to walk towards her house having had enough of tonight, but Klaus calling her name made her stop and turn back around.

"Would you perhaps like to have dinner with me, sometime this week?" he asked anxiously.

She smiled at his nervousness and opened her mouth to respond when his phone rang and he spoke into it quickly before a weird look crossed his face and he sped away. She was left with her mouth hanging open and confused wondering what had just happened. She dejectedly made her way back to her house wondering if he'd ask her again. She hoped that he did, but she still wished she had told him yes quicker. Yes, she'd love to go out with him this week. A million times yes.

* * *

**Outside New Orleans 2112**

"Why did you get your tattoo?" Klaus asked out of nowhere.

Caroline glanced up from her book in shock as the words left his mouth. She had almost forgotten about the tattoo she had on her back. She was surprised he had even noticed it. Sure he had seen her in the shower, but he hadn't brought it up until now, therefore she figured he didn't care. How wrong she apparently was.

They had been plowing over books in the library for the better part of the day and talking to witches to see what exactly this spell was. They seemed to be headed in the right direction, but the truth of the spell was still out of their grasp. It annoyed her to no end and she desperately wished that their research amounted to more than it seemed to be proving.

Going back to his question she debated how to answer it. "I got it for you." she said quietly not really wanting to rehash the details of her tattoo. What she really wanted was to go back to the 1000 page spell book she was skimming through and figure out a way back to her dimension.

"Me? Really?" he asked smirking.

She nodded her head buried back into the spell book.

"Why?" he asked directing her attention back towards him.

She sighed annoyed that she wasn't getting any work done with his constant badgering.

"Because." She said shrugging. "I just did." she added tucking her head back down to read a sentence again.

"There has to be more of a reason than that." He said smirking at her trying to go back to work.

She let out a loud annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes. "Can we just get back to researching? And can you get some of your guards to help? I would like to go back to my dimension in this century." She said haughtily.

He chuckled, "well why don't you tell me about your tattoo and I'll get some guards to come help us. Although I very much like the two of us researching together." He said smirking mischievously at her.

She rolled her eyes again, "fine…I got it for you, you have—er had—er will have or something like that, one on your left upper torso. I wanted to get something that matched that signified what we were to each other, since the marriage and the bonding weren't I guess enough for me." She said smirking at the memory and how she felt about him.

She had wanted something to show everyone that they were linked, and tattoos about birds seemed the way to go. Besides it signified being free of human needs and accepting the love they had for each other. It told a story in her mind about being held prisoner by her own demons and finally being set free from the emotions she had held onto for so long along with accepting being with Klaus forever. The tattoo held a lot of meaning for her, and for Klaus the meaning of freedom in both of their tattoos, showing how they'd fought so hard to obtain it.

"Huh." He said thoughtfully. Suddenly he pulled up his shirt and showed her the tattoo.

She smiled without thought at it, glad that at least one thing was normal in this hell dimension where this Klaus was so not her Klaus. The tattoo was the exact same one that her Klaus had nothing was different about it. Her smiled widened and she went back to her book.

"At least one thing is the same." She muttered as he chuckled lowly and then called some guards over to help them research.

The hours slowly ticked by and still they had nothing. The witches had tried to help them, but they weren't as helpful as Caroline would've thought. Eventually it was time to call it quits and Caroline picked up one last book before heading off to her bedroom to go to bed.

She was desperate to find anything about being sent home or at least about the spell. It seemed it wasn't so easy, though, and the witches weren't being informative enough so she knew this was all on her. Sure, Klaus was trying to help as much as he could, but he was more interested in asking about her life and what kind of things he had done in her dimension. He asked dozens of questions about New Orleans, him being king, her life, anything that he could think of, he asked. She answered to the best of her ability, obviously leaving out some things. He was astounded to find out that they were bonded and could communicate with their minds. He found it odd and that he would never do that with anyone. He didn't trust anyone enough.

As she crawled under the covers and propped the Time-Traveling book on her lap she began to skim the book looking for something that could be useful.

She came to something that looked interesting, something she thought could be useful. After reading the whole chapter she was pleasantly surprised to find that this was exactly what she had been looking for. This was the spell that had sent her there and this would be the spell to send her back, she knew it. Everything fit.

She interpreted the book for what the witches had done and it seemed to work out obviously the book wasn't exactly to her situation but by writing everything down she figured out what exactly the spell was and what it did to her.

The book said that the witches sent her back in time and to another dimension to show what Klaus had done and was capable of doing. The spell was meant to make her hate him. Her other self, her past alternative dimension self from 2012 went to the future because she had gone to the past, that was a side effect. The spell was really meant all for her and Klaus, the 2112 Caroline and Klaus, since they were the ones being punished. Klaus from 2112 had to live with a Caroline that hated him and she had to live with an evil villainous Klaus. She was meant to hate him, and her Klaus was meant to be heartbroken and destroyed that his great love and light was sickened by him. Something must have happened in 2112 with that Caroline, however, that sent her here. Caroline of 2012 didn't hate Klaus like she should have apparently, so she got sent back to her time from exactly when she left and she, the 2112 Caroline was sent to a punishment of an even more evil Klaus. It was to show that Klaus couldn't love and that she'd stay there for all of eternity to be tortured by a man she loved and who couldn't love her back.

Caroline had to draw and write all of this out since it was so damn confusing, she eventually after going over it a few times got it. She was here to be punished by loving a man who was incapable of love, as was her husband since now he had no Caroline for whatever he did. Caroline figured that he had shown her past self love and she fell for him as well, sending her back to the time she left. She wondered briefly if anyone would remember her being there, but she doubted it since the spell didn't say anything about that.

So now all she had to do was figure out a way to break the time-traveling dimension altering spell to send her back to her own time, with Klaus to hopefully live happily ever after and to kill all the witches that did this to her. The big question; though was to figure out how.

She contemplated how to break the spell, maybe with a full moon or something. But as she read more on the spell she figured out that doing another counteractive spell on the full moon would just send her to a different time. So she continued thinking, she thought about how her past self must have broken her side of the spell, but the only answer she could come up with was love. If this Klaus was incapable of love, then surely the only way to break the spell was to make him fall in love with her, that would be the opposite of the spell, prove that this 2112 alternative dimension Klaus could love. That would counteract the spell, right?

She stayed up most of the night trying to think of another way to break the spell, since she knew this Klaus was as loveable as a rabid porcupine. Although as the sun rose and she was still contemplating the spell she realized with dread that love might be the only way to break the spell, so she set about trying to figure out a way to make a crazed villainous torturing jackass fall in love with her.

**(A/n: And the spell has been revealed. It was very confusing to write so if u guys didn't get it let me know! Please any questions because of confusion just ask and im happy to answer! This chapter was really confusing to write i have to say, but i hope u guys like it! Please review and let me know!)**


	17. Chapter 17: Breaking Bad

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter! And read of course! I love writing this story, even though it's hard I'm glad that people are reading and reviewing! It makes me so happy and i apprecaite it! I wanted to get this done last night but it was the preimere of breaking bad and I had to watch it. OMG so good. Anyway so I named this chapter after it...cause i'm crazy about it and jesse pinkman. I also God help me got a Tumblr so if you wanna follow me I am** LivinginSunnyhell**. Anyway back to the story I am so happy that you guys understand everything now! The story has been very confusing to write, but now that everything makes sense we can move forward with both Klaroline love stories. Mind you we have a long way to go! I am also glad it makes sense! that makes me so happy! anyway enough with the talking heres that chapter! and if u have any questions ask please! and also review as well thank you! So much!

**Thank you to: _MJTE,Sweet face(2x!), Jeremy Shane, Jaime, arielmermaid, jstarr713, duchessduchie, SwanQueen4055, hallie, Grace5231973, justine, meredith77, jessnicole, susl, Mamouti, VAlover21, AnonAlways, Ellavm18, & MyloveforKlaroline!_**

**Let me know what you think! And please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17 Breaking Bad**

**Mystic Falls 2012**

It had been a few days since Caroline had seen Klaus after the whole ordeal with Tyler. She had thought about going to him and seeing what was up, but every time she got up the nerve something else came up. Either Elena was in trouble, or there was a party planning committee meeting or she had homework. She knew that she could make time to go see him, but the prospect was daunting.

Sure she knew that she liked him and now that she was finally not with Tyler anymore they were free to do whatever, but she couldn't help but think about Tyler's words to her. That if they did get together everyone would hate her. They repeated in her head over and over. She couldn't shake them and that bothered her. She liked Klaus a lot, maybe could even love him, she wasn't sure since she never had been in love before. Not real love. She'd loved Matt and Tyler, but this was different. Whenever she was around Klaus she felt safe, secured, happy, and there was a certain warmth he brought to her whole body. She also didn't like going days without seeing him, something she was doing right now. It brought on a sickly feeling in her stomach that she wasn't used to. It was almost like she was craving him, but that still didn't make her go to his house and see him.

Finally after a week though she broke down and went to the mansion fully intending to talk to see what's going on and ask him a very important question.

She rang the doorbell and waited since she could hear footsteps walking to the door. It swung open and revealed Rebekah who's happy face fell immediately upon the sight of Caroline.

She huffed loudly, "What are you doing here?" She snapped hands on her hips.

"I'm here for Klaus." Caroline said quietly.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and turned around to call for Nik.

Instead of Nik appearing at the door though, Kol did. He smirked down at her as she stood still on the stoop of the doorstep.

"Delicious. Come for Nik then?" Kol asked leering at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes and nodded not wanting to waste the calories it took to talk to Kol.

"He's quite upset still about the other night since you were playing a little blonde distraction and nearly got me killed. Oh right and lets not forget about your mates killing our brother." Kol said still leering at her.

Caroline frowned, "I don't—"

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked stepping beside his two siblings.

"I came to talk to you." Caroline said anxiously upon seeing him. He of course still looked gorgeous as ever and she looked…well…normal. She'd gotten up the courage after school and so she'd come there right after school, dressed in the clothes she'd been wearing all day. She wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously.

He eyed her intensely, "alright, come in." he said after a long minute. Both of his younger siblings opened their mouths to protest but Klaus ignored them and pulled Caroline into the house and into his study so they could talk.

She sat there quiet for a minute sitting in the chair in front of his desk as he sat behind it waiting for her to say something.

"I like the study." She said quietly.

Klaus smirked at her and tilted his head as he watched her shift before him. "What do you want Caroline?" he asked his hands clasped on the desk in front of him.

She looked away and down at her fingers that rested in her lap, "well I haven't seen you lately I was just…I was worried I guess and…well I haven't seen you lately." She rambled softly.

He raised an eyebrow at that and sat back. "So? Why should that matter? Your mates tried to kill me and my family, not to mention they actually did kill my brother." Klaus said anger seeping into his voice.

Caroline's head shot up confused, "what?" she exclaimed. Now everything was beginning to make sense.

Klaus nodded, "don't tell me you don't know. You were playing the blonde distraction the other night were you not? You were supposed to distract me so your mates could get to Kol and proceed to kill all of us since we were linked by a spell." Klaus said his voice laced with anguish.

Caroline sat there stunned her mind going over the other night again and again.

"That's not…true." She said weakly.

"It's not?" Klaus asked staring at her, burning her with his gaze.

She nodded not letting her eyes drift from his face.

"I mean, yes my friends want to kill you and I'm sorry that they did but I came to the grill that night not with an agenda or anything. I came to just forget for a little while. It was all a coincidence I swear. I had just fought with Tyler and I needed a drink." Caroline said smiling sadly.

"So you weren't playing as distraction?" Klaus asked his eyes narrowing in on her face.

She shook her head, "purely coincidence. I guess Damon had been texting to tell me to do that, but I didn't read them. I didn't know." She said desperately.

"You know Finn's dead because of what your friends did." Klaus said quietly.

Caroline stared at him shocked, "I didn't know." she said softly.

"Well he is and you know someone has to pay, right?" Klaus said staring her down.

She felt meek in the chair watching as he turned into the Klaus she had first known him to be, the murdering psychotic Klaus.

"Well I suppose, but can't you…drop it maybe? I mean you did ruin most of their lives. Elena's especially." Caroline whispered.

Klaus laughed darkly at her and sat back in his chair he shook his head slowly. "No I'm not going to drop it Caroline. This is my family. If you have something against my family you have something against me. Yes, Finn was trying to kill us, but that doesn't make what your friends did any better and now my mother is out on the loose doing God knows what." Klaus said shaking his head.

Caroline tried to give him a smile, but it came across as weak. "I'm sorry for my friends and I'm sorry about Finn and your mother, but I didn't come here to apologize for anyone I came to talk to you and see what was wrong." she said leaning forward in her chair.

Despite the fact that she could see the Klaus she'd known initially she still did want to do what she came to do. The words the other Klaus had spoken still swirled in her mind about them being one in the same. She couldn't let that go, despite what Tyler said about everyone hating her.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked his eyes continuing to burn into her.

She shifted nervously in her seat, "well um I know it's childish and stupid and you probably won't agree to it, but we have this decade dance at the end of the week and I know it's something you'd never do and you'd probably hate it, but I really want you to come with me and well it would be nice."

He smirked at her leaned forward in his chair, "what are you trying to say?" he asked curiously.

"Well I wanted to know if maybe, you know, you could come with me? I know it's not really your thing, but I'd really like it if you came. With me. Like a date." She rambled twisted her fingers anxiously awaiting his answer.

He looked down with a shy smile and then back up to her, searching her face as if he was trying to detect a lie there.

"This isn't part of some big plan to kill me, right?" he asked continuing to search her face.

She nodded eagerly, "of course not. I really didn't know about the last time. I just want to be there with you." she whispered.

He looked away bashfully and then nodded, "alright, when is this silly dance?"

Caroline squealed and jumped across the desk to hug him tightly he was stiff in her arms surprised by her hug.

"Oh thank you! This means so much to me!" She shrieked moving away from him despite not wanting to stop touching him.

He chuckled nervously and smiled shyly. "Well if your sure you want to be seen with me then yes I'll go with you just tell me when." He said watching her.

She grinned down at him as she stood in front of his desk, "it's Friday and a twenties dance, your sister got the whole committee to vote against me. I wanted the seventies, she wanted the twenties." Caroline said huffing.

Klaus chuckled and stood up from behind his desk. He came around to stand with her by the front and looked down at her.

"The twenties were better anyway. Girls were reckless then, sexy, fun. They'd dance until they dropped." He said his stormy blue eyes meeting hers.

She smiled up at him and a light blush appeared on her cheeks. "Such a charmer." She said shaking her head and giggling.

Klaus smirked down at her taking in her happy expression. "I take that as a good thing." He said.

She rolled her eyes, but giggled neither the less. "you know I'm too smart to be seduced by you." she said looking up at him.

"Well that's what I like about you, although it seems since you just asked me to a high school dance that you already have been." He said smirking.

She crossed her arms over her chest and moved away from the desk feeling the heat of his gaze following her.

"I'll see you Friday at 8." She said walking towards the door.

"Do you want me to pick you up from your house?" Klaus asked following her.

Caroline shook her head, "no I have to be at the gym to help set up. So come at 8." She said as they made their way through the mansion and to the front door.

Klaus smiled at her showing his dimples as they reached the door and he opened it for her. "Looking forward to it, sweetheart." He said looking down at her his dimples still showing.

She felt another blush coming on and she nodded stepping outside and saying a goodbye as she walked to her car. She couldn't help but do a little happy dance as she drove home, excited that Klaus and her would be going to the dance together. The happiness began to drain from her as she thought about her friends though and Tyler's haunting words came back to her. Would they really hate her? Disown her? Never speak to her again because of her feelings for Klaus? She hoped not, but the thoughts still whirled around her head and made her nervous. By the time she went to bed that night she was almost regretting her discussion to ask him because of her friends.

* * *

**Outside New Orleans 2112**

After sleeping for only a couple of hours Caroline got up to begin trying to strategize her plan of getting Klaus to fall in love with her. Something that was easier said than done.

She knew her Klaus like the back of hand, how different could this one be? Sure he wasn't at his full potential and thus was paranoid, and angry most of the time, but there was still a chance that he could love and that he had parts of her Klaus in him. The tattoo was proof that they were one in the same.

But at the same time she couldn't for the life of her come up with a plan. The love that blossomed between her Klaus and herself was a natural process that had taken years, something she didn't have. She knew she would have to move fast and break several rules, when it came to this plan. Both of those two things she did not feel comfortable doing.

Actually she didn't feel comfortable with the whole plan. Besides for the fact that it felt like cheating, this Klaus scared her. Since she had arrived he had been lurking around the corner, watching her do everything and he had attacked her, something he'd never in a million years do. At least that's what she had thought. How wrong she was, though.

Now she had to make a psychotic Klaus fall in love with her, in hopefully a quick span of time so she could get out of this nightmare. She was trying to be hopeful so when she left her room finally a very long time after she had gotten up she went downstairs to find Klaus eating breakfast and reading the paper.

She took a deep breath and approached him warily, readying herself to execute her plan.

"Caroline." He greeted nodding at the seat beside him.

"Hi." She said smiling shyly at him.

He smirked at her before going back to his paper and breakfast. She sat for awhile trying to discreetly watch him.

"How did you sleep?" he asked without looking at her.

She looked away and shrugged, "badly, honestly." She said quietly.

He glanced over at her with an inquisitive look and she sighed loudly and sat back in her chair.

"It's just…I don't usually sleep alone. I've been sleeping really terribly since…this whole thing." She said nonchalantly. She had decided to approach her plan with an open mind. Laying all the cards out on the table couldn't hurt, right? At least that's what she thought, draw him in and then let the chips fall where they would.

She was determined for this plan to work, it was her only chance.

"Plus I just wish we could find more information on what's going on." She added as he stared at her in silence.

He rumpled his paper in response and then went back to the news without giving her an answer. She sighed indignantly and drank her glass of blood as he resumed reading the paper. After she was done she got up to go back to her room when he grabbed her arm without warning. She looked at him curiously to see what he wanted.

He smirked at her, "meet me in the library we can continue researching." He said before letting her go quickly as if he had been burned. She continued to look down at him, but he ignored her and went back to his paper. She rolled her eyes and went back upstairs to get ready and meet him in the library.

She went through the small amount of clothes he had gotten her and finally decided on a white lacy dress and one of the two shoe pairs she had. One a pair of boots and the other white flats. She pouted at the lack of fashion she had in this universe and thought longingly of her large closet back home brimming with clothes.

How was she supposed to seduce Klaus when she had nothing to wear! She thought angrily as she looked at herself sadly in the mirror. She thought of make-up and her curling iron and knew that her appearance was a lost cause. She'd just have to seduce him and make him fall in love with her another way. Although the more she thought of this plan the less sure she was about it.

She finally emerged from the bedroom with a pout still on her lips and went to the library ready to research a question she'd already learned the answer to. She found Klaus already in there going through one of the large volumes and she went to sit across from him. She picked up one of the books at random and began to thumb through it. They carried on that way, both in silence skimming the books.

"How did you sleep?" Caroline asked breaking the silence.

Klaus glanced over at her in surprise.

"I mean you asked me earlier I realized I forgot to ask you." she rambled smiling softly at him.

Klaus smiled slightly at her. "I don't sleep much honestly."

She frowned, "why not?" she asked curiously.

He shifted in his seat, "I must be ready for whatever's about to happen. Besides I've never been one to sleep a lot." He said shrugging.

She frowned slightly, "that's so odd since my dimension of you…does." She said softly.

Klaus raised an eyebrow in interest, "really?" he asked curiously.

She nodded eagerly, "oh yes. Sometimes we won't even get out of bed." She said smirking her mind filling with dirty thoughts.

He chuckled at her dirty smirk. "Well with a beauty like you I can see why." He said gazing at her.

She looked away feeling a blush spread across her cheeks and she tried to shrug it off nonchalantly. "It's fun. You enjoy it." She said smiling at him.

He leaned closer with his own smirk adorning his face. "What else do I find fun?" he asked.

She smiled widely and opened her mouth to respond when one of the guards came into the library. She closed her mouth abruptly and went back to her book as the guard sat beside her to read through some of the books to help them, like they had yesterday.

She scowled into the book annoyed that the guard had ruined her time with Klaus. She could have started off her plan, but the stupid guard had already treaded on her territory. She let out a loud huff and hid behind her book not reading it, but thinking of another way of executing her plan.

It seemed like she couldn't get him alone, there were guards everywhere. As she thought that a few more guards came in and either stood at the door or helped them research. Klaus didn't attempt to talk to her again and she didn't try either. She instead used the research to do her own and strategize better.

By the end of a couple of hours of reading Klaus allowed everyone to take a break for lunch. She decided to use this as an opportunity.

"Do you think we could go for a walk?" she asked smiling hopefully at him.

He looked over at the two guards by the door then back at her.

"I suppose…obviously you can't go alone, love." he said smirking at her.

She shrugged and stepped closer to him, "well I guess you'll have to come with me." She said. "Or I guess one of your guards." She said sighing loudly and looked over at the vampires at the doors.

Klaus gave her a mischievous smile and shook his head. "Sorry, sweetheart, but it'll just be us." He said.

She bit her lip to keep from smiling since that was exactly how she wanted it.

"I guess that's ok." She said coyly before turning and leaving the library. Klaus chuckled and followed her. They went out the back door, but not before grabbing a blood bag each to drink on their walk. As they stepped into the bright sun and walked towards the woods in his backyard Klaus began to speak.

"So tell me…why do you suddenly have a lack of desire to go back to your dimension?" he asked looking over at her as they walked.

She looked back at him surprised, "what do you mean?"

"All day yesterday you were getting angry when I tried to take you away from research but today you've hardly done anything and you've suggested a walk. I'm not stupid Caroline I know something's changed, now tell me what it is." He said weighing each word heavily. His tone had stayed light and cordial, but she could tell his patience was wearying.

"I'm just…I guess I lost some hope." She said sadly.

A part of her had really lost hope. If she couldn't go about her plan then she really would be stuck here. A place she desperately didn't want to be with a man who didn't want her. The thought brought an ache to her heart and she subconsciously brought a hand to her chest and rubbed.

"You lost hope?" he asked incredulously.

"I mean not all of my hope but the whole experience has really screwed with me. I just feel a little lost you know, a little hopeless that I won't ever go back to him. Especially since we can't seem to find out what this spell is." She said looking down at the ground.

"Don't feel lost, Caroline. It's a spell and they always can be reversed. I know it seems like a lost cause now, but it isn't. Never lose hope." He said touching her arm gently.

She looked at him for a moment in shock and then let out a huge smile. "Thank you." she whispered.

He smirked at her, "you're quite welcome." He said as the continued walking.

"So you really love me, then? Like a lot?" Klaus asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hm? Oh yes. How could I not?" she said smiling thinking of the thought of her Klaus. She tried to shake the smile though since she didn't want to seem to absorbed in her Klaus since she needed this Klaus to fall in love with her. She brought a hand to her head to try and help ease the headache she knew would be coming when she tried to think of these scenarios.

Klaus didn't seem to notice since he was in his own little world as they walked.

"So what do you usually do when you aren't helping pathetic vampires find their way home?" Caroline asked curiously.

He glanced over at her and chuckled, "you aren't pathetic, love, just misfortune." He said smirking at her. "And I'm usually trying to find a doppleganger so I can break this curse, honestly. Or avoiding my father from finding where I am. Sometime's I work on my business arrangements or paint. Nothing that exciting really." He said nonchalantly.

"Why are you being open with me?" she asked taking in his answer.

He stopped walking, which made her stop. He cocked his head at her and regarded her, "is there a reason I shouldn't be? You've proven yourself to be my mate, not necessarily in this world, but in another. You wouldn't bring any harm to your mate, would you?" he asked his eyes burning into hers.

She shook her head without a thought and it brought a small smile to his face.

"Good. I didn't think so." He said. "What do you do with your time?" he asked beginning to walk again.

"I read a lot. Recently I've been taking to designing clothing anonymously for people. Within the last twenty years I've started my own line actually. We vacation a lot, which I love. I also have learned to cook and you've been trying to get me to learn to paint or draw and I've tried but of course I'm not nearly as good as you. What I've really come to like is pottery actually." She said smiling over at him.

He frowned and she laughed at his expression.

"Pottery?" he repeated.

She nodded gleefully.

"I hate pottery. It's so…dull you can't create nearly as many things as you can with a painting or drawing." He said scoffing at her.

She laughed and the sound to his ears was like tinkling bells. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"I know." She repeated once the laughter died down. "That's how you feel about it in the other dimension too." She said laughing a little again.

He joined in her chuckling and continued to walk around the grounds he owned lost in their world of each other. Caroline took as much opportunity as she could to get to learn about him and found that he wasn't so different from her Klaus. Sure he had lost a lot more and he was exceptionally miserable not being his full hybrid self, but he was still Klaus, that was a fact she couldn't shake. She still loved him and as they continued to explore the other one and their world she realized that it might not be so hard to break the spell after all.

(A/n: So what did you guys think? Please let me know and review! I really apprecaite it! also if you didn't read the above not. I got a tumblr so if you interested in following me the name is **LivinginSunnyhell!)**


	18. Chapter 18: Going Abroad

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone so much for the reviews last chapter! Thank you everyone for reading this crazy story! and thank you everyone for the support! u guys are so amazing! I love writing this story! The second part is a little short, but i promise next chapter will be pretty focused on alt klaroline, ull see why. There will also probs be some smut in the near future. Just a forewarning. Slowly of course alt klaus is warming up to caroline he takes a huge risk in this chapter. anywho, let me know what u guys think! and please review! And like always if u have any question just ask!

**Thank you everyone: _Draco-Harry-lover-1, VAlover21, Jeremy Shane, AnonAlways, arielmermaid, Grace5231973, SwanQueen4055, duchessduchie, susl, Jessnicole, Ellavm18, and Myloveforklaroline!_**

**Let me know what you think! Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18 Going Abroad**

**Mystic Falls 2012**

Since asking Klaus to the dance Caroline had been nervous all week for the dance. She was being neurotic she knew, but she couldn't help but think about the fact that he was an 1000 year old hybrid and would never really want to come to a dance with her. He was only going because he probably felt bad for her or something. But that wasn't the only reason she was being so anxious about the dance. She was scared to see her friends' reactions.

She already knew they'd be bad but she was unsure how terrible it would really be. She had been having dreams about the dance and her friends and their reactions. She knew she was being silly and shouldn't care so much but they were her family, they meant everything to her and as much as she loved Klaus she wasn't sure who she'd really choose when it came down to it. The people she'd known forever or the man she was taking a chance on, the one she knew she loved. But did he love her? That was the real question.

She knew it was too soon to tell, but she still wanted to know if there was a possibility. She was being neurotic about the whole thing, she knew that was her MO, but she was afraid of these feelings she had for Klaus, alone, not to mention the added fact that her friends hated him.

She knew she couldn't live without Klaus, even not seeing him every day or living in his house was agony so the mere thought of not being able to see him ever again was close to torturous. But she also knew that she loved her friends, a lot and didn't want to lose them. She was very much in a pickle and was desperate to figure a way out.

These thoughts plagued her brain all day, to the point that on the day of the dance she was almost shaking with nerves.

She was excited, she knew that to be, going to the decade dance with Klaus, but she was also desperately scared. Terribly scared for her friends to find out about this thing she had with him.

The day of the dance seemed to fly by to Caroline. After school she rushed home after decorating the gym and got ready for the decade dance. Then she went back to school and tried to perfect everything that wasn't. She set things up several times until it was the way she wanted, yelled at other planning party committee members and tried to locate Rebekah, but there really was nothing to be done, except to worry about the impending doom that was her life.

As the dance got started she continued to flight around becoming even more nervous as Klaus still didn't show up. She was beginning to think she had been stood up when he came to find her standing by the punch bowl eyeing other students.

"You look beautiful." He said staring at her with wide eyes.

She smiled shyly at him all of the nerves over the past week melting away when he looked at her like that. His eyes were staring directly into hers after making a quick sweep of her body taking in the red flapper dress she wore. When their eyes met she literally wondered what she had been so nervous about all week. She knew in that instant that if things tonight didn't go how they planned she would choose him. There wasn't even another option. Her friends were important to her, but he made her feel alive, he kept her safe, he loved her. Although she was sure he didn't even know it yet, she knew his future self did and she knew they were one in the same. So that was enough for her.

"Hi." She said blushing shyly.

He smirked and stepped closer to her handing her a red rose that was behind his back.

"For you." he said looking smug and bashful all at the same time. Smug because he knew he was getting to her, charming her in a way he knew she'd never been and bashful because his own insecurities were getting the best of him when it came to her. But when he looked at her, like she did him his own insecurities melted away, he knew she was enough and cared about him deeply. Why else would she invite him to the dance risking her friends disowning her? But then again she could be playing a little blonde distraction. He quickly shook his head at that thought, knowing or maybe hoping that wasn't the case.

She grinned at him and took the flower his insides feeling like mush, something he'd never experienced before.

"Do you want some punch?" she asked gesturing to the punch bowl beside her.

He chuckled and offered his hand to her. "I'd rather dance." He said his voice laced in nerves.

She beamed at him and took his hand craving to feel his arms around her. He pulled her close to him and began to sway to the music. She let out a soft sigh and looked into his eyes nervously. Her stomach fluttered every time their eyes connected and she wondered again what she had been worrying about. He was perfect and he was here that's all that mattered for now.

"I'm glad you came." She said quietly.

"I'm happy you asked." He said smiling devilishly down at her.

She grinned and looked away across the gym. She was glad she didn't see any of her friends. The only people she saw were fellow cheerleaders who were pointing at her since she was dancing with someone who wasn't Tyler.

"The gym looks lovely." He said softly into her ear.

She felt a shiver go down her back and she shuffled closer as he tightened his grip on her waist.

"Thanks, your sister helped, but now I don't see her." Caroline said thoughtfully scanning the crowd quickly.

"She should be here she wanted to see the football player." Klaus said shaking his head at the thought of his sister and her conquests.

Caroline giggled, "she's fighting a losing battle. He doesn't like vampires." She said thinking of her own time with Matt.

Klaus pulled away slightly to look down at her. "What—"

"Caroline."

Caroline turned towards her name and groaned quietly when she saw Tyler making his way through the crowd.

"What are you doing here with him?" Tyler asked annoyed.

Klaus smirked upon seeing him and brought Caroline close to him relishing in the anger radiating from Tyler.

"We're dancing Tyler go away." Caroline said sending Klaus a warning look at his smug expression.

Klaus pouted at her and then turned back to Tyler whose eyes were trained on Caroline.

"I thought we talked about this." Tyler stated glaring at his ex.

"Go away Tyler." Caroline said scowling.

"Yes do go away." Klaus said his arm tightening around her waist.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Tyler said.

"Tyler we broke up it's none of your business." Caroline said trying to reason with him.

"There you are!" Bonnie said rushing up to them.

"We have a problem." She added looking at Caroline then Tyler and then gave Klaus a weird look.

"What's he doing here?" Bonnie asked confused looking at Klaus.

"Yeah isn't he the bad guy?" Bonnie's date asked.

"That's what I've asked Caroline." Tyler asked pointedly looking at Caroline.

Klaus smirked at them amused.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" Caroline asked choosing to ignore their questions about Klaus.

"Well Esther put up a spell and took Elena and the vampires can't leave." Bonnie said quietly.

"Come on we have to go to a room and talk this out." Bonnie's date said.

Caroline frowned and looked over at Klaus whose demeanor changed immediately.

"What do you need from us?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie shook her head, "I actually will probably just need Klaus. You and Tyler can stay here." Bonnie said oblivious to the issues Caroline and Tyler were going through.

"No way I'm not being left alone with a trader." Tyler declared.

Caroline frowned his words cutting.

"She's coming with me. She's my date and I'm not leaving her alone." Klaus said looking down a Caroline.

She gave him a hesitant smile and took his hand boldly in front of Bonnie whose eyes widened.

"What's going on here?" Bonnie asked all thoughts of getting Elena and rid of Esther forgotten for the moment.

"We need to figure out how to get Elena back." Caroline said dragging Klaus through the sea of high school students and towards the history room where they'd no doubt set up shop in. She tried to ignore Tyler's and Bonnie's judgmental stares on her back and Klaus's, but she felt them burning a whole in her head the whole time.

They got to the history classroom quick enough and none of them were surprised that the Salvatores were there along with Matt.

"What's he doing here?" Damon demanded looking at Klaus.

"Such a lovely group." Klaus mocked looking down at Caroline who sighed annoyed that this was how their first technical date was going. She knew that her friends would find out about this thing between them, but she didn't want it to be in the middle of one of the numerous save Elena crisis they seemed to go through every fucking week. But then again maybe saving Elena was the best time to find out, then they wouldn't even notice.

"It's probably his idea! His plan! I mean his mother is in on it." Damon said pointing at Klaus.

Klaus sighed and vamp sped over to Damon slamming his head against a desk.

"Do shut up." Klaus said feeling Damon's skull crack beneath his hand.

"Let him go, Klaus this isn's going to get you guys out of here any faster." Bonnie yelled. She then glanced at Caroline when Klaus didn't let up. Caroline sighed not really wanting Klaus to break Damon's skull, but on the other hand didn't really care.

"Klaus." She said quietly watching as the tense muscles in his back began to loosen.

"We don't have time for this." She added as he slowly let Damon go. Damon slide away from him holding his head and whipping the blood from his nose and ears where it had began to run.

"Alaric came to get me what's going on?" Jeremy asked rushing in with Alaric and interrupting the weird glances that were going on between Klaus and Caroline.

"Elena drama." Caroline said feeling tired and trying to ignore Stefan's and Damon's along with Matt's eyes on her.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked worriedly.

Matt went over to tell him what had happened while Alaric went over to Damon to see how he was doing while Klaus stalked back to Caroline who gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks for not killing him." She whispered smiling up at him.

He chuckled and reached for her hand. "It's no problem, love. Although he deserved it." He said glaring over at Damon who was talking to Stefan. They both kept shooting the pair of them odd looks and Caroline tried to ignore it turning back to the hybrid.

"I suppose we should find a way out of her." She said glancing over at Bonnie who was ruffling through her bag for her Grimoire.

"Probably a good idea. Save Elena kill my mother, just a typical Friday for you." Klaus said mockingly.

Caroline giggled and tightened her grip on his hand. "Maybe we'll have a normal date one day." She said as Bonnie began to come over to them getting ready to explain how to break the barrier.

"Maybe one day in a year or a century." Klaus mused as Bonnie began to speak.

She glanced up at him with a smile tuning out what Bonnie was saying. She had just wanted a date with Klaus was that so much to ask? For her last decade dance to go on without a hitch and to go with Klaus. Apparently it was.

By the end of Bonnie's explanation everyone seemed to have noticed her and Klaus holding hands and every person in that room did not seem happy. Furious was more of the accurate word to describe how they were staring at her and Klaus. She gulped nervously and looked back over at him, but he wasn't looking at her but instead concentrating on Bonnie trying to break the barrier. He did tighten his hand around hers and she felt warmth seep into her stomach knowing she was safe with him, even if she was surrounded by her so-called friends, she was safe with Klaus.

* * *

**Outside New Orleans 2112**

Caroline had been in the alternative future dimension for almost two weeks now and they still hadn't come any closer to finding a way to send her back. She was beginning to feel bad about not telling Klaus the truth about the spell, but each time she opened her mouth to say something a nagging feeling told her not to. She had learned a long time ago to listen to that intuition.

Instead they continued to research and her and Klaus kept each other company, both lonely and craving another person. Klaus had been alone for years, except for his guards whom he kept close by. She had been alone now for almost two month between the past world and this one. She craved being back at home, but this dimension wasn't as bad as she had previously thought. She realized over time that this Klaus lashed out and was so paranoid because he was running from his father and lonely. He had driven so many people away he just wanted someone to talk to. So she provided that for him and slowly they began to almost trust each other.

Caroline could see a lot of similarities in this Klaus and her own. She realized that this would've been her Klaus if they'd never met. He would've been alone and sad and so evil it was insane. So she tried to bring a little light into his world, although the light within her had really diminished over the years what with the whole being evil thing. But for his sake, to bring him out of the black abyss she tried.

She had begun to go on walks and pick flowers wanting to light up the place. She had begun smiling more, knowing that he loved her smiles since they lit up a room. She had even cooked for him a few times despite the fact that she didn't wholly like it because it was very domesticating. She entertained him with stories from their travels and her human days wishing to light up his world. Slowly she could see it working and she knew that eventually he would love her. He wasn't as unlovable as previously thought and she knew she could work her way into his heart and soul with just the right amount of light and love.

While doing all of these things with him she couldn't help but miss her old self, the light self she had destroyed years before. Klaus it seemed was bringing her old light self back to the surface, maybe it was the seduction method she was using or maybe the darkness was just temporary but she could feel herself going back to how she used to be. The brightness she used to be and for once she rolled with it. When she caught herself smiling or laughing for real she let it happen instead of closing up immediately. She found herself almost enjoying the domestic life she had created and she missed her human days of being nieve and oblivious to everything. Although she liked that she was strong and powerful now. Klaus had brought that out in her. Klaus was making her good, as ironic as that was and she didn't mind it at all. But then again Klaus always did have a way to bring out what she most feared knowing it was the best thing for her.

Caroline awoke early one morning and decided to make pancakes for them knowing he loved blueberry ones and she chocolate. It was his favorite American breakfast and she wanted to surprise him. That and she had woken up early and needed something to occupy her time.

She went downstairs into the kitchen and stopped short surprised by the figure in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked Klaus amazed.

He chuckled and looked up from the paper. He then nodded at the assortment of food before him.

"I made you breakfast." He said simply before going back to the paper.

"But I was going to make you breakfast." She protested going to sit in her usual chair.

He looked up smiling smugly at her. "I guess I beat you. Now eat up they're crepes." He said gesturing to the food.

She grinned and went to help herself along with a glass of blood and orange juice.

"How did you sleep?" she asked eating her crepes delicately.

"Alright I suppose." He said putting his paper down.

"That's good." She said absentmindedly.

"Listen, sweetheart I have to tell you something." He said looking over at her. He seemed slightly nervous not knowing how to tell her whatever it was.

She shifted in her seat feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. "What is it?" she asked feeling anxiety leak into her stomach. Did it have to do with the spell? Or Mikael? Or something else entirely? Was Elijah back or—

"I have to go on a trip." He said looking over at her.

"Oh." She said simply not knowing what else to say.

"It's fine I can continue researching without you then." She added stabbing her crepe with her fork and feeling the familiar wash of sadness overtake her. No matter what dimension she was in the thought of Klaus leaving her was always a daunting one.

"It's to London and I was thinking that perhaps you'd like to accompany me?" he asked tentatively.

Her head shot up and she smiled brightly, "really? You want me to come?" she asked setting her fork down.

He nodded, "yes, if you'd like. It's just a quick business trip really, but it's for a week and I figure it would be nice for you to get out of the house and such. You know relax on the research or maybe one of my associates will have some information in London." He said shrugging slightly. He was trying to maintain a calm composure in front of her, but she could tell he was nervous to ask this big question.

She nodded, "ok. That sounds good. I don't have much to pack either so it should be easy although I want to take a few books I hate long plane rides." She said thinking about the journey. She had been to London many times before since they had a brownstone there. It was one of her favorite places to go with him. She thought about the places she wanted to go and hoped maybe she'd get a chance to do so. Maybe if she played her cards right he'd come along as well.

"I was thinking you could go shopping there as well. I know I you don't have that many clothes and I know eventually you'll go back but since you've already been here two weeks I was thinking you could buy some more just incase you were here longer." He said looking at her a guarded look behind his eyes.

She nodded feeling her insides swirl up as their eyes connected.

"That's sounds good." She said smiling over at him trying to act nonchalant. Then she drank some of her orange juice and blood and listened as he told her the details of the trip. They'd be leaving in the morning of course on his private jet and they'd be there for a week. By the end of breakfast she was buzzing with excitement eager to get out of here and go somewhere else.

Plus it would be easier to continue on with her plan once they were alone and abroad.

After breakfast she took a quick shower and folded the small amount of clothing she had here. Then she went to the library to pick out a few books and pretend to research some more. Klaus joined her after awhile and they sat in a pleasant silence together.

"I put a suitcase outside your door that you can use." He said breaking the silence.

She smiled at him grateful, "thank you. I appreciate it." She said going back to the book.

"If you needed anything else for the trip I can have one of my hybrids go get it for you." he said.

She nodded enthusiastically and began to write down a list of things she would need. Klaus watched her amused and then had one of his hybrids come over and take the paper from her.

"What time do we leave in the morning?" she asked as they took a break for a late lunch.

"Probably around 3 or 4 I think. We have to be at the airport around then I'd say we probably wont leave for a good hour after that." He said dismissively.

She nodded excited about tomorrow.

"I was thinking when we get there if you'd like to have dinner with me." He said his voice taking on that nervous lilt it had when he asked her to go to London with him.

She frowned, confused by what he was asking. "Well since we dine together every evening I don't see why not." She said bewildered.

He frowned, "No I mean would you like to have dinner with me."

"Sure I guess." She said shrugging still confused by his question.

His frown deepened and he shifted uncomfortably, "I mean, I know you are technically married and everything, but it is with me so I wouldn't consider it infidelity, but I wanted to know if you'd have dinner with me. Like a courtship." He said his voice even more anxious than before because of the clarification.

"Like when we get to London? Like a date?" she asked wanting to make sure she understood what he was saying.

He huffed, "yes like I want to take you out some where nice when we get to London as in a date as in what two people do when they like each other." He said his eyes widening realizing what he was saying. "I mean I would assume you like me because we're married, in your dimension. But I mean, obviously I'd like you because well you're just…you and I know that—"

"Yes I'd love to go." She said smiling widely at his rambling. She had only heard him ramble a few times in their life together. The first was when he told her he loved her and the second was when he asked her to marry him. Klaus was not a rambler, she was a rambler but Klaus definitely wasn't so when he stuttered and got nervous you know it's for real and that what he was saying was important. She secretly loved him rambling, not that she'd tell him. It made him so adorable and she just wanted to jump his bones when he did. Not that she could now sadly enough.

"Great." He said awkwardly and then went back to his book forgetting they were supposed to go get lunch.

"Do you want to still get lunch?" she asked smiling at him.

"Oh yes, right." He said standing up and nodding. "Yes." He added again for good measure.

"Great." She said giggling before leading him out of the library and to the kitchen. She could hear him mumble under his breath about how stupid he was being and how idiotically human, but she loved it. She loved him and was even more excited for the trip now that she was getting through to him.

She realized as they went about the rest of their day together that she did actually like this Klaus, probably more than she realized. She knew her Klaus and this Klaus were one in the same, but she couldn't help feeling guilty about the whole thing. She just had to remind herself she wasn't technically cheating and that they were the same person. She kept forgetting that.

At 3 am the next morning they drove to the airport, Caroline with her small suitcase and carry on and Klaus with his large suitcase and carry on made their way in a limo to their destination. Caroline was buzzing with excitement and Klaus smirked at her the whole way, both thrilled to be getting away for a little while and just with each other. So many possibilities awaited them overseas and they just had to wait to find out what was about to happen, not just in London but between them as well.

(A/n: i know this was more into developing feelings sort of chapter, but it's vital for how alt klaus and caroline are changing. as for 2012 klaroline they are about the endure the mystic falls gang so thatll be fun... let me know what u think! and please review)


	19. Chapter 19: Sealing Fate

Author's Note: I finished this, this morning and ive been waiting all day to update! lol. i hate work. anywho! Thank you everyone soooooooo freaking much for all the reviews last chapter! you guys are amazing! As well as everyone who is reading! thank you everyone for just even looking at the story! So to answer a few questions, Firstly the guards in alternative dimension 2112 for klaus are not hybrids, i should've been clearer so this is my fault. They are just normal vamps that he has under complusion to guard him. That is is. They are just vamps under complusion not hybrids. Does that make sense? i know a lot of u asked me that so i just wanted to clear that up, that was my fault i should've been clear. i just figured he is paranoid and has semi-guards when he was first introduced so just think like that, he never wants to be alone. Secondly, yay! its the beginning of the london trip! i hope u guys like it! and as promised it's way longer than the first part. Just a forewarning. I added in more how Klaus felt in 2012 for his caroline and less 2012 caroline, because one reader, wanted more on how Klaus was feeling, so I wanted to incorporate that. So thank you **Bright645**! for bringing that to my attention and adding Klaus's feelings because as aformentioned he was going to use her as a spy and etc. So i wanted to show u guys ow klaus felt, i hope u guys enjoy it! And lastly school starts next week. sad face. and im moving along with changing stores for my job and hopefully getting more hours. So real life is taking over for a bit. i want to update as soon as i can but sadly real life is getting in the way, so i will try to update as soon as i can! Let me know what u think of the chapter! Please review!

**Thank you to: Guest, duchessduchie, Guest, shawol-cassie-elf, MJTE, Bright645, Marcy Northman, RealitysLimits, jstar713, Draco-harry-Lover-1, Grace5231973, jessnicole, redrodebud, justine(x2!), SwanQueen4055, VAlover21, AnonAlways, EmmaRedVelvet, Guest, Kjsama, Ellavm18, arielmermaid, Jeremy Shane, MyloveforKlaroline, and susl!**

**Thank you again! let me know what u think! please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19 Sealing Fate**

**Mystic Falls 2012**

Klaus put his mother's coffin back in the basement where it belonged. After the whole ordeal that night, with the decade dance followed by his mother's insane plan to kill him he felt tired. The dance had been alright, wonderful just because he got to spend some time with Caroline. The latter part of the night wasn't so great. He had to endure Caroline's little friends berate them on their relationship as Bonnie tried to undo the barrier spell. He was growing frustrated with Caroline's friends and he really just wanted to kill them so he wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. But he knew Caroline would never go for it. She cared for them or whatever.

He on the other hand was only concerned about her and what happened to her. Her friends, he decided weren't good for her at all and she needed better ones that cared for her and were there when she needed them. Not that he would know since he didn't have many friends, but he was still knew they treated her badly.

After the barrier had been let down he told Caroline to go straight home and that he'd take care of it. Of course he saved the day from his mother, like he always did. After he went to check on Caroline and found her to be asleep snuggled into her bed. So he went back home to put his mother in her coffin and he wake up Rebekah who was in a hissy fit for missing another grand Mystic Falls dance.

This left him alone in his studio with his thoughts. His thoughts were on Caroline of course and the terrible first date they had to endure throughout the evening. Of course the night started fine, but once her friends came over to tell them the newest crisis with Elena he knew it wouldn't last. Just like when Tyler came over to interrogate them. As if his firstborn hybrid wasn't annoying enough.

The night with Caroline was good though. He was shocked to come to realize he actually enjoyed being around her, he actually liked her. When he had saved her life after having Tyler bite her he knew she was special. But the entire plan was to both show Tyler's loyalty and to get her mother to trust him so he could gain access into the sheriff's house. Caroline was for all intents and purposes collateral damage.

But after saving her life, giving her some of his blood to counteract Tyler's bite he couldn't shake her from his mind. She was beautiful, he wasn't blind and her beauty did hold some sway with him, but she was merely a baby vampire dating his firstborn hybrid. She wasn't supposed to be anything. But then why couldn't he get her out of his head? Why did he keep drawing pictures of her? Why was she haunting him so? Since meeting her, every night before he went to bed his last thought was her, just like every morning when he wok up his first thought was her.

He decided, after not seeing her for weeks he'd invite her to his mother's ball. The ball he wanted so desperately not to go to. But with her it was fine. She was funny and sweet and she wasn't afraid of him. He had a genuinely good time and he was surprised to find himself enjoying her company. Sure he had realized he liked her, but not to the extent he actually did. He enjoyed her. He actually fancied her and that hadn't happened in quite a long time. He found himself wanting to get to know her more, so when he found out she was acting as a distraction for her little teeny bopper gang, he was hurt. Very hurt and he never wanted to see her again. Of course the whole thing was a misunderstanding and now he was actually getting an opportunity with her.

Initially Caroline was an ulterior motive, but now he couldn't imagine hurting one hair on her head. She was perfect to him and he wanted to pursue the relationship some more the more he got to know her, see where it ended up.

But he couldn't do that if her friends were around and he really didn't want them around anymore. Especially when they treated her the way they did and especially of how they were to her when they saw them together tonight.

They didn't outrightly say anything, obviously, they valued their lives, but he could see the looks on their faces, the judgment. He just hoped that Caroline could rise above it and see what they had together could be so much more if she'd give him a chance.

The next day Klaus was painting in his studio, thinking of Caroline and whether or not he should call her when Rebekah came running in.

"What?" he snapped setting his paints down to glare at Rebekah.

"Alaric. He's…he's like a super vampire." Rebekah said breathing heavily.

"What are you going on about?" Klaus demanded.

"He died last night." he added.

Rebekah shook her head, "no, he's just…he's a vampire and he was at the school." Rebekah said her body still shaking from the encounter.

Klaus looked over at her through narrowed eyes, "why were you at he school?" he asked.

"Caroline and I are on clean up committee and we went to go clean from last night when Alaric came out of no where." Rebekah said.

Klaus sped over to her angrily, "and where is Caroline?" Klaus demanded to know.

Rebekah shifted uncomfortably in front of her brother, "well she's still at the school. Alaric…Alaric took her."

Klaus growled angrily at his sister before speeding out of the mansion to go save Caroline.

If he hadn't realized it before he knew now, he was really taken with the blonde baby vampire. No way in hell would he be going to save anyone else from a psycho vampire hunter turned vampire. He fancied Caroline that much. And that thought scared the shit out of him.

* * *

**Outside London 2112**

Caroline looked up at the huge mansion just outside of London. It was out in the country a simple 30 minute drive from the city. It looked like something out of Pride and Prejudice and Caroline couldn't help but immediately fall in love with it. She noticed that a lot of Klaus's properties in this dimension were outside of cities. She wondered briefly why that was.

"It's beautiful." She said turning to Klaus who was getting the luggage out of the trunk of the car they'd rented.

"Yes, I know." He said smugly smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes playfully and went to grab her bag from him. He moved away though and chuckled at her irritated look.

"I'm carrying them." He stated moving past her and towards the mansion doors. Caroline looked around surprised to see that no one was around.

"Where are your guards?" she asked curiously.

"They don't follow me everywhere." He said glancing behind him and over at her.

She snorted and continued to follow him. "Yeah ok." She said.

"How lady like." He said dryly.

She hurried to walk beside him and cast him another irritated glare. He smirked at her amused by her annoyance at him.

"I figured they'd be here." She said looking over at him.

He shrugged disinterestedly, "They're flying in tomorrow some of them and others I have here, but for right now it's just you, me, and the servants." He said.

"Why? Did you give them the day off?" she asked referring to his vampire guards.

"No I just have some human clients coming for business today and I don't need them asking questions as to why I have so many guards." Klaus said simply as he unlocked the large wooden door and let them inside the grand mansion. She let out a large breath amazed at what she was seeing. She liked their house in London, but this was incredible.

"Are all of your houses in the country?" she asked walking around the great hall.

"Yes. I like the quiet out here." He said vaguely setting down the luggage as a butler came to pick them up and take them away.

"Huh." She said thinking of her own Klaus and their various houses in cities. She wondered if he did that for her since she liked living in the city. The country was nice too, but the city was where everything was and she liked that.

"Do you like it?" he asked quietly as she took in everything.

"Yeah, it's really nice." She said smiling over at him.

"Good, let me take you to your room then." He said gesturing for her to go upstairs. She walked up the spiraling staircase and he pointed her down a long hallway and to the right where various bedrooms were.

"Pick one." He said simply.

She smirked at him, "which one is yours?" she asked.

He gave her a smug smile and nodded towards a closed mahogany door.

"I see." She said before going to the one across from his. "I'll take this one." She said merrily.

He smirked at her before going towards his room and opening the door before having the butler deposit his luggage. She watched him for a minute before going into her room as the butler did the same thing. Klaus followed her once he was done and watched as she looked around her room in interest.

"I have to make a few phone calls and take care of some business so you'll have to find a way to entertain yourself until tonight." He said.

She turned to him and smiled, "I guess I'll find some way to manage." She said sighing happily.

He chuckled, "good. I need you to be ready at 8 then we'll go out." He said before turning and leaving her to alone.

She smiled to herself and unpacked the small amount of clothing she owned. She had several hours to spare so she took her time and found an outfit to wear that night. Then she went exploring in the grand mansion. She met a few of the servants and fed from one of them since she was hungry and she didn't think he had blood bags. She went outside and wandered the grounds and into the woods and then eventually came back to the house to read for a bit and then take a hot bath before dinner that night.

She didn't run into Klaus once and figured he was probably off entertaining his guests or doing business since there were three nice shiny black cars parked out front after she got back from her walk.

As she bathed she pondered him and her dilemma about the spell. She knew that London was her opportunity, but she still found herself hesitating and she wasn't sure why. She should be glad that she'd figured out a way home and back to her Klaus, but she couldn't help but enjoy this Klaus and the differences he brought out in her. She knew they were one in the same, but wasn't so sure she was after this whole ordeal. She wondered what her Klaus would think of her once she got home. Would he be upset that she slept with someone else, even if it was him? Would he not love her anymore because she was different? Would there be distance between them? She felt ill thinking of what would happen when the spell broke and she desperately wanted some reassurance of the whole situation.

She lay in the tub thinking about the issues at hand for what seemed like hours, until the water was long cold and the sun had set. She looked at the clock on the wall eventually and gasped when she saw that she only had 45 minutes to get ready.

She was thankful she had already set out her outfit, a strapless skin-tight black dress and some spiked heels she'd found at Klaus's. Thankfully they were her size and she tried not think about the previous woman who wore them.

She left her hair down nice and curly and she put on some make up, lightly with a nice red lipstick. She was thankful he had his guards go to the store to pick her up make up along with bathing supplies and lotions, all of which she needed. Well she wanted desperately not exactly needed.

At exactly 8 o'clock she was dressed to impress and she went downstairs to find Klaus. He was sitting in the living room sipping a scotch and waiting for her.

She waited for him to notice her and once he did she couldn't help but smile as his jaw dropped.

"Wow, you look…you look ravishing." He said smirking at her.

She smiled seductively and sauntered towards him enjoying the way his eyes skimmed her body.

"Thanks." She said coming to stand in front of him.

Klaus cleared his throat nervously and gestured towards the door.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"I suppose we shall." She said taking his offered arm as he led her towards the doors. They got into their car and began to drive to their destination.

"Is everything to your satisfactory?" Klaus asked glancing over at her as he drove out of the gated property.

"Oh yes! It's all very cool." She said smiling over at him.

"Good, good." He said shifting anxiously in the car.

The sat in silence neither knowing what to say to the other when Caroline finally broke it to ask him questions about his art. They talked about his paintings for most of the drive into London. Once they finally reached the city Klaus directed them to a part of it that Caroline had been multiple times before. When they parked outside a familiar restaurant Caroline squealed in glee.

"OhMiGod! I love this place!" she exclaimed getting out of the car quickly.

Klaus chuckled and came around to her side of the car to guide her into the restaurant.

"So I picked well?" Klaus asked as they walked into the restaurant.

"Most definitely!" Caroline said happily. "At least some things don't change." She said smiling at him.

He gave her a smug look and then gave their name to the Maître De so they could be seated. The host took them into the back to a very private table and sat them down before placing a bottle of wine on the table and telling them that their sever would be with them soon.

"So we've been here before?" Klaus asked as Caroline got herself situated.

She nodded eagerly, "oh yes! It's my favorite place in London to go! I love their desserts, they have this chocolate soufflé thing that's out of this world and I just love it and get it every time we're here and you always get the—" Caroline rambled on just as the waitress came over. She gave a once over to Klaus and smiled seductively before turning to Caroline with a slight scowl.

"Good evening, can I start you two with anything besides wine tonight?" she asked her head turned toward Klaus.

Caroline stared at the waitress in disdain as Klaus ordered for them. It was funny how two dimensions could be so different and yet so the same. Caroline recognized the girl from their times here before and she'd always been this rude whenever they came to this restaurant. Once Klaus even opening dismissed her since she was being so rude to Caroline.

"Was what I ordered alright, love?" Klaus asked turned towards Caroline and snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Perfect." Caroline said smiling at Klaus and offering the girl a glare of her own.

"Great I'll put those right in for you." the waitress said rolling her eyes at Caroline and then taking off to the kitchen.

"She's always so uppity." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"So you've met her before?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Yes she's never liked me." Caroline said shrugging.

"I can't see why not." Klaus said frowning.

"It's cause I'm with you." Caroline said smirking over at him.

"I supposed if we weren't together I'd be jealous of whatever man was with you as well." He said smirking back over at her.

"Always a charmer." Caroline said.

"Only for you, sweetheart. So tell me, do we come here often?" Klaus asked changing the subject.

"Oh yes! It's actually funny you took me here and ordered the same thing we always do. It's so weird the different dimensions and everything and how alike and different they are." Caroline said thoughtfully.

"Yes, I quite agree. It's all very interesting I spent a century studying them actually. I wanted to see if I could go to a similar dimension and capture the doppleganger, see if I could become a hybrid that way." Klaus said looking over the table at her as she drank her wine.

Caroline smirked, "even the same wine. Huh." She muttered.

"So did you ever try it?" Caroline asked referring to his previous statement.

"I tried. The witch wasn't powerful enough though. Bit of a disappointment." He mused.

"I'm sure you killed her." Caroline tutted.

"I did, she didn't serve a purpose to me, so why keep her around? I guess now she would be of use since she knows all about these dimensions and such. Speaking of, have you found out anymore information?" Klaus asked curiously.

Caroline shook her head feeling the familiar twist of guilt in her stomach. Something she'd been experiencing a lot since she figured out the true identity of the spell. She had lied on previous occasions, but lying to Klaus always left a bad taste in her mouth. She loved him, why lie to him.

"Sadly not yet. But hopefully while you're off working tomorrow I can look through your library." She said smiling over at him.

"Good." He said nonchalantly.

"So are we just doing dinner tonight or will there be more?" Caroline asked curiously.

He chuckled, "it's a surprise." He said vaguely.

"But I'm not good with surprises! I'll annoy you until I find out what it is." She whined.

He continued to chuckle at her, finding her antics adorable.

"Will you give me a hint?" she asked pouting.

"No." he said as the waitress appeared with their appetizers and to take their order. Caroline got what she always did and she was surprised to see Klaus did as well. Maybe both of the dimensions weren't as far away as she had previously thought.

The dinner continued with flirty banter and delicious food as they two immortal creatures made their way through. Caroline found herself actually enjoying the date instead of using it as a way to make Klaus fall in love with her to break the spell. She kept forgetting through most of the date why she was there in the first place, but as the dinner wound down she remembered why she was there.

As they left the restaurant hand in hand Caroline looked across the street at the park that was over there. She remembered many a time walking through it with Klaus and she turned to him to ask him if he wanted to take a trip over there, but he was already in the car and waving her over so they could go elsewhere.

"Do you want to go for a walk for a bit?" Caroline asked gesturing to the park.

Klaus scoffed, "no lets get a move on to the next place." He said opening the door from where he sat.

Her mind flashed to a memory of him opening the doors for her, being a chivalrous man, always for her. This version of Klaus didn't get out to open any doors for her, as long as she'd been here, she'd never seen him be chivalrous. She knew it was a small comparison, but it was something she missed about her Klaus. As well as the fact that when she wanted to do something he indulged her, as long as they were together he didn't care.

"Are you sure? I'd really like to go for a walk." She said as she got into the car.

"Maybe another time. I've been over there numerous times there's nothing to see over there besides flowers and children. Neither of which I like much." He said smirking over at her and starting the car.

He missed the sad look she gave him as they drove off. She was reminded yet again how different her Klaus was compared to this one. Yes, he didn't like flowers or children, but taking a simple walk through the park always reminded her of what it was like to be human. Walking through the park and seeing the flowers and children was just a reminder, and Klaus understood that. She had to remind herself that she'd be going home eventually and all of her adventures with alternative dimension Klaus would soon be forgotten.

The next place they went was a large dance club downtown called 'Revolution.' Caroline had heard of it before but she'd never set foot in the place. Klaus hated places like these and she always got hungry at them.

"Here?" Caroline asked incredulously as they parked the car.

"Why not? Don't you like these types of places?" Klaus asked smirking over at her.

"No! I mean they're ok. It's just you hate places like these." Caroline said confused.

"I do, but I thought you'd like it." He said getting out of the car.

She copied his action and went over to him. "Really?" she asked amazed.

"Why? You don't? We can go somewhere else if you want I just thought—" he began to say but Caroline shook her head.

"It's fine. Let's go." She said knowing this would probably be her only time ever going in this club.

Klaus smiled and put his hand on the small of her back to lead her forward. She felt goose bumps rise on her skin from the simple touch and a rush of fire spread through her body. She bit her lip to hold in a groan realizing how long it had been since they'd been together. She missed him so much and he would never know.

They entered the club easily and they went over to the bar to get some drinks before heading into a dark corner.

"Have we been here together?" he asked.

She shook her head with a laugh as she sipped on her mixed drink. "Definitely not." She said giggling.

They sat there talking a bit over the music and drinking their drinks. Caroline was beginning to realize how boring clubs were, but didn't want to hurt Klaus's feelings for choosing a place like this. She really wanted to dance but—

"I'm hungry." He said looking out into the sea of people.

"We just ate." Caroline said staring over at him. In all honestly though, she was as well. That's why she hated clubs.

He shrugged and got up from his seat. "I'm going to find something to eat." He said before walking off into the packed crowd.

Caroline watched him go, sighing, and continued to drink her drink as people passed by her without a look. Eventually a cute looking guy came to sit beside her and she decided that would be her meal. If Klaus was going to do it so was she. After drinking from the poor man she let him go stumbling away just in time for Klaus to come back over to her.

"Did you get something to eat?" Caroline asked trying to smile at him.

He nodded with a smirk, "and you?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I'm surprised, you seem like the type who doesn't drink from the vein." He said absentmindedly setting two more drinks in front of them.

"I wasn't always like this." She said quietly. Despite the loud music she knew Klaus could hear her.

"What happened?" Klaus asked curiously.

Caroline shrugged, "life I suppose. Would you like to dance?" Caroline asked hopefully.

Klaus shook his head, "no sweetheart. I don't dance."

She stared at him in shock. "Seriously?" she asked astounded.

He nodded, "yeah. I hate dancing." He said.

"Since when?" she asked staring at him like he was crazy.

"Always I guess." He said.

"But, that's like…crazy!" she said bewildered.

He shrugged, "I just don't like it." He said a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Dully noted." She said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Let's go home then." She said standing up and offering him her hand.

He nodded taking her hand and leading them out of the club. They went to the car and drove the long way home with minimal conversation. Caroline's mind was on all of the differences in this dimension and Klaus took turns looking at her and the road.

"Did you have fun?" he asked as he pulled into the long driveway.

"Yes I did." she said giving him a sweet smile.

"Good." He said smiling over at her.

"Good." She repeated.

They stared at each other for a few more minutes until Caroline leaned in a little bit. Klaus copied her action and brought his lips just above hers, hovering, waiting to move closer or away. Their eyes were locked, stormy blue with bright cobalt.

"I'm going to kiss you, is that ok?" he whispered.

"Don't ask. Just do it." She said smiling as he closed the inch between their lips. She felt her stomach erupt in hot liquid desire not realizing how much she missed this until she didn't have it anymore. He kissed the exact same and it was easy to get lost in the moment as their lips molded together. Klaus pushed his tongue into her mouth and she wrapped an arm around his neck to bring him closer. He tangled his hands in her hair breathing in her sweet scent. Eventually they parted both breathing raggedly.

"Wow." He said staring at her in awe.

She smiled over at him gently touching his cheek. "We should go inside." She said gesturing to the mansion behind them. He nodded before getting out of the car and hurrying inside, Caroline following right behind him.

(A/N: ahhhh snap. They kissed! So will it lead to more? or will it not? I shall update as soon as i can! i promise, but i wanna get a chapter of new kids out before i go back to school tues. As aforemention i am moving within the next two weeks so i gotta pack etc plus im about to change jobs along with school starting so its all very complicated and busy. plus where im moving to is getting renovated so i have to find somewhere to live while im moving. so awful. and im not so sure where ill be staying and whether or not it has wifi. anywho ill try to update as quickly as possible! Let me know what u think! Please review)


	20. Chapter 20: Saving Caroline

**Author's Note:** OMG! I just want to thank you guys for nominating me for the Klaroline Awards! I got nominated as Best Creative Author so I want to thank you guys soooooo much! This means so much to me and I'm insanely flattered for the nomination! For those of you who don't know what the Klaroline Awards are they are a set of awards where klaroline authors, stories, blogs, tumblrs, gifs, etc are nominated for diff awards. You can go to tumblr and you can vote along with see the other nominees and categories. I encourage you all to vote because it's an amazing awards opportunity and you should def check it out! Im sure if u google it as well u can find it too! So go and vote!

On another note! I am sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. The chapter was really hard to write honestly. I think it's just from all the business of this week and how tired i am. I don't know but I want to apologize for the short chapter and long wait. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter! and everyone who read it! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it! Ok to answer some questions. Future alt 2112 Klaus is different than the first future Klaus we saw. I just want to clear that up.

Ok so recap. Good 2012 Caroline traveled to the future and met 2112 Klaus. They slept together and Caroline got sent back to exactly when she left. her spell is broken now she has to deal with her feelings for klaus, alaric, and the changes in her relationships with her friends. 2112 bad caroline got sent to the past cohorted with 2012 klaus then when her 2112 klaus slept with good 2012 caroline she got sent to an alt future with an even worse 2112 klaus because the spell is not broken yet because alt 2112 klaus has to fall in lvoe with her to break the spell. The spell is about how Klaus can't love and hsouldn't be loved. He and care are being punished for making the witches angry so they cast a spell on both of them to make them suffer. Original 2112 klaus got a caroline that hated him (then loved him so it broke the spell) and 2112 care got send to the past where klaus didn't love her and then got sent to the alt future where he couldn't love, hence why to break the spell she has to get him to fall in with her. Original 2112 is alone because Care from alt 2112 is dead bc she never became a vamp so she didn't get sent to the future. So the spell is over for 2012, but not for 2112. Right now ori 2112 sweet klaus is alone pining for care and care is trying to get alt 2112 klaus to fall in love with her to get sent backto her nik. Ok. So does anyone have any questions?

**Thank you to: MyloveforKlaroline, Ellavm18, SwanQueen4055, Jessnicole, Guest, VAlover21, Chelsea, arielmermaid, AnonAlways, Justine, Bright645, Jamie, Powerofthewish, Grace5231973, Jeremy Shane, Guest, Sweettface, maytesalvatore, duchessduchie, redrosebud, and Guest!**

**Let me know what you think! Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20 Saving Caroline**

**Mystic Falls 2012**

Klaus entered the school tentatively. He was anxious to see how bad the damage to Caroline was. He tried calling Stefan to inform him, but his phone went straight to voicemail. Instead Klaus went alone, ready to face the so-called evil vampire hunter to rescue Caroline. He knew he was in deep with the girl when he was risking his own life to save her.

He was silent as he walked through the school using his senses to find Caroline. He caught onto her scent finally and he stopped outside the room readying himself to face the monster who captured her. He kicked in the door and came into the history classroom his face hard and ready to fight for Caroline's life.

She was tied to a chair with a white piece of cloth wrapped around her mouth. She had tear streaks down her cheeks and she looked scared. Klaus looked over to the desk where Alaric was sitting staring at him.

"I wasn't exactly expecting you, Klaus." Alaric said as he stepped into the room.

"Well you took something that belonged to me. I couldn't exactly let you keep it could it?" Klaus said with a smirk.

Caroline rolled her eyes at his possessiveness but winced when she breathed in slightly, the vervain hitting the back of her throat and causing pain.

"I expected you to come when Elena got here, not when I took Caroline." Alaric said sliding off his desk.

"Surprise." Klaus said deadpanned glaring at Alaric.

"Well I wanted to wait for Elena to get here to kill Caroline, but I suppose we'll have to skip a few steps." Alaric said looking at Caroline who stared at him in horror.

Alaric raised his hand over his head, which held a pencil and brought it down quickly. He wasn't fast enough though and Klaus lunged at him knocking them both to the ground. Caroline cried out and tried to untangle herself from her bondage. She watched in fear as Klaus and Alaric tussled. Just then Elena came into the room and saw the display before running to Caroline and untying her. She took off the mouth tie.

"Klaus!" Caroline screamed wanting to get him out and away from Alaric.

Before Klaus could answer Stefan and Damon rushed in and joined in the fight. Elena grabbed Caroline's arm and dragged her out of the classroom. They both ran out of the school into the sunlight. Once they were outside Caroline ripped her arm out of Elena's grasp.

"We have to go back in there! We have to help!" Caroline cried getting ready to run back into the school.

"No! Caroline! You can't! He'll kill you!" Elena exclaimed grabbing her friend's arm again.

Caroline ripped her arm out of Elena's grasp and glared.

"I can't let him die! He just went in there to save me…I can't let him die because of me." Caroline said looking back towards the school.

Elena frowned.

"Are you worried about Stefan? He'll be fine, Care, he's a big—" Elena began.

"Klaus! I'm worried Alaric will try to hurt Klaus." Caroline said looking at her friend in fear.

Then Caroline's eyes widened and she realized that Elena still had no idea about her feelings for the hybrid. Elena stared at her in surprise and then her expression turn to anger.

"Klaus? Seriously Caroline? How could you do that to me?" Elena asked amazed.

Caroline sighed, "It's not about you, Elena. I care about Klaus. Like a lot." Caroline said.

"But what about me? What about everything he's done to me? He's not a good person, Caroline. He's…he's evil." Elena said angrily.

Caroline stared at her friend. "It's not about you, Elena. It's about me and him and how I feel about him. I-I think I love him." Caroline said turning back towards the school.

"How can you love a monster, Caroline? He's evil! He killed Jenna and ruined our lives!" Elena screamed.

"How can you care about Damon, Elena? If you think Klaus is so evil then how can you care about Damon? How can you look at Damon knowing everything he's ever done? How do you condone that?" Caroline asked.

"I don't! I just—"

"You do though! After all the things he did to me! After how he killed Jeremy and how he treats Stefan and you, you care about him! I'd say maybe even love him." Caroline challenged.

Before either of them knew it Elena had swung her hand back and slapped Caroline across the face. Caroline barely moves since she was a vampire but she stared at her friend incredulously. Elena stared back at her in defiance and Caroline knew that this moment would change their relationship forever. Instead of feeling love and loyalty for her friend she felt sickened by her hypocritical ways.

"Seriously? Did you seriously just slap me?" Caroline demanded.

Elena backed away slowly her face twisted in anger.

"How can you do this, Caroline? How can you love a monster?" Elena yelled dramatically.

Caroline looked back towards the school seeing the doors open and Klaus come strolling out, unscathed, which was typical for him, seeing as he couldn't really be killed.

"He's not a monster, Elena. He's everything I've ever wanted." Caroline said beginning to walk towards Klaus.

"Where's Damon and Stefan?" Elena called behind Caroline.

"Coming now they're just tying Alaric up to bring him outside." Klaus said turning to Caroline who stood in front of him.

"How are you, sweetheart? Are you ok?" Klaus asked putting a hand to her cheek tenderly.

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm just…scared" She whispered.

He smiled back at her and caressed her cheek.

"We have to figure out a way to kill him, before dark. I know the sunlight won't do much but it'll weaken him. I think I might know a few ways to kill him, but it's just a theory." Klaus said glancing towards Elena who was staring at them in awe.

"It has to do with the doppleganger." He added as Caroline turned to look at the brunette.

"He was made from her blood. I think that's the only way to kill him." Klaus said watching Elena.

"What do I have to do? Die?" Elena asked sarcastically.

"You might." Klaus said smirking at her.

Elena frowned as the doors of the school opened again and Stefan and Damon came out dragging an unconscious Alaric.

"Let's go. We have some research to do. Doppleganger I advise you get your witch friend we'll need all the help we can get." Klaus said taking Caroline's hand and beginning to walk towards town. Caroline gave him another soft smile then leaned over to kiss him gently on the cheek.

"Thank you." she said squeezing his hand.

"My pleasure." He said looking over at her with an unreadable expression.

They were silent as they walked for awhile until Klaus finally voiced his concerns.

"I just…I'm not sure what I would've done if anything had happened to you, love. I've realize that I care about you…a lot…more than I probably should. But the thought of losing you…I never want it to come to that." Klaus stuttered looking away bashfully.

Caroline smiled and moved her hand to his cheek to turn his head towards her.

"It won't ever come to that point. I'm around for the long haul, I promise." She said before leaning in to kiss him again.

He smiled into her lips and wrapped his arms around her wanting to make her feel as safe as he felt with her. After they got rid of this crazed vampire-vampire hunter they would go on a their first date and then he was planning on showing her the world. She deserved everything and he would give her just that.

* * *

**Outside London 2112**

They walked into the mansion hand in hand and up the stairs. Klaus stopped right before his room and looked over at Caroline with a hungry look. She smiled at him before closing the distance between them and kissing him softly on the lips. He responded immediately and pulled her closer while deepening the kiss. She moaned into his mouth feeling the heat tingle all the way down to her toes. She felt his hands wandering over her body, exploring. She let her own hands caress his back and she could feel the muscles rippling under her fingers. She let her hands move under his shirt to touch the covered skin and she smirked when she heard him groan.

She broke away for a minute before going to lift his shirt over his head, but before she could manage to unclothe him he pulled back.

"We shouldn't do this." He said moving away from her.

"What?" Caroline asked her mind fuzzy from the desire.

"We can't do this. It's not right." He said looking anywhere but at her.

Caroline frowned, "what do you mean?" she asked astonished.

"Just. No." he said before opening his door to disappear inside his room. She stared at his closed door amazed before turning to go into her own room. She sat on the bed for a long time trying to figure out why he'd acted that way. But she couldn't come to a solid conclusion without knowing all of the facts. Instead she decided to try and forget what had happened and go to sleep.

The next day Caroline woke up groggy and went downstairs to the kitchen for some blood. She was informed by one of the servants that Klaus was busy attending to some business along with some of his guards who'd arrived.

She knew what he was doing now, though. He was avoiding her. Or he actually was busy, but she was pretty sure he was avoiding her. So she took the day to herself and busied herself with doing meaningless chores. Around evening she was eating dinner in the dinning room when Klaus came in. He gave her an unreadable look and then went to sit across from her.

"I'm sorry about last night." He said anxiously.

"It's fine." she said looking away.

"It's just you're going to leave me soon for your right dimension and I don't want to get attached." he said loftily.

"It's fine." she said again picking at her meal.

"I do like you Caroline. I just…don't want to get used to having you around. You understand, correct?" he asked staring at her.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Good. I have some last minute business I have to deal with. I have to go into London for a few days. The guards are here to protect you. I'll be gone for just a few days. Back before you know it." He said giving her a smirk before getting up and leaving.

She watched him go speechless and slightly angry. She wasn't sure how she was going to be able to get back to her right universe when he was leaving and she was left to be babysat. She also didn't know how she'd break the spell when he now didn't even want to be around her in fear of her leaving. She felt her insides twist at that realization, he'd be alone. Just like her Nik was now. She would leave him eventually and then how would he be? She felt sad for Klaus, knowing he'd be alone for the rest of eternity.

She pushed her meal away and went upstairs to her room to cry. She felt like she was trapped between a rock and a hard place. She knew she had to go back to her Nik. She needed to. They had built a life together. But what was going to happen to this Klaus? He had no Caroline. He was alone.

Now everything made sense about last night, why he'd pushed her away. Why he was going on this meaningless business trip to London. All of it. All the ways he acted aloft towards her. He did care, he just didn't want her to know because she would inevitable leave. He'd always been afraid of being alone and now that they were going to get close he backed away because he knew she was leaving. She didn't want to hurt him, but making him love her was the only way.

She wished she could do something about it, but she knew it would be a mote point. But she also knew that if she didn't complete her task she would be stuck here with this Klaus. But was that really so bad? She frowned when that thought came about.

She wanted her Nik, not this Klaus. She wanted him like she needed blood. She was going to fix this and when she got back to her time everything would be fine. She knew that. She needed to look at this as a survivalist. She would make Klaus fall in love with her and not succumb to the sadness she felt for him being along. She would break the spell. She knew it.

The next morning Klaus had already left so Caroline went to the library to research ways to make men fall in love with you. She knew it was a pointless idea, but she hoped maybe she could get something out of it. Maybe there was an idea in a book, on the internet, or a magazine. She would just have to look.

By mid-afternoon she was bored and pining for Klaus. And some form of entertainment. She spent the rest of the day looking for things to do and ultimately went to bed early.

She awoke suddenly in the middle of the night to a loud crash downstairs. She got up quickly and pulled on a robe to go investigate. As she got to the door it opened to reveal a large brunette man with a sinister smile on his face. She gulped knowing already who it was.

He advanced towards her quickly and pinned her to the wall by her throat.

"Whore. Where's my son?" Mikael snarled.

Caroline cried out struggling against him.

"Where's my son, whore?" He questioned again.

Caroline continued to try and break free, but he was too strong for her.

"Not going to talk, eh? Well I guess we'll find another use for you." he said smirking at her before throwing her onto the bed.

Caroline crashed onto the mattress and scrambled off of it and looked around for an escape route.

Mikael cackled at her before speeding towards her. She dodged him and ran for the door, but he grabbed her around her waist and pinned her to the wall by her stomach again.

"Feisty, aren't we. I'll ask again before the real torture begins. Where is Niklaus?" he snarled.

Caroline screamed in response and he took her head and slammed it into the wall to shut her up. She saw stars in front of her eyes and she knew she probably had a concussion.

"Get away from me!" she screamed again.

"Silly whore. I'm just getting started." He said before banging her head into the wall again and making her world go black. The last thing she thought was that Klaus came home soon and that she was still alive when he did.

(A/n: i know its really short and mostly taken up by AN. I want to thank you guys again for the nomination! And also let you know that there will be smut nex chapter because there wasn't in this one and probs some violence because u know it's mikael. So im sorry again abotu the shortness and the lack of smut. next chapter will be longer with smut. Anywho please review and let me know what u think!)


	21. Chapter 21: Returning Home

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! This is gonna be quick cause I gotta eat then go to work. I hope u enjoy the chapter! And i thank everyone who voted/nominated me for the Klaroline awards! It means so much! And thank you again for reading the story and reviewing! & as always any questions please ask!

**Thank you to: VAlover21, YuYo07, Grace5231973, EyesLikeLiquidFire, Duchessduchie, AnonAlways, Justine/Guest, Ellavm18, Dreamsbeatreality, bunnykay, SwanQueen4055, arielmermaid, meredith77, maytesalvatore, Marcy Northman, MyloveforKlaroline, and Guest!**

Enjoy! And please review!

**WARNING: Sexual situation & hint at Rape.**

**Chapter 21: Returning Home**

**_Mystic Falls 2012_**

"So you'll be over at eight, right?" Caroline said into the phone as she put more eyeliner on her eyes.

"Yes. Be ready by then." Klaus said.

Caroline smiled into the phone and said goodbye before putting it on the desk and continuing to apply her makeup.

It had been a long few days trying to get rid of Crazy Alaric and the Mystic Falls gang were still trying to understand and overcome their lose, which was heard for all of them since Alaric had been so close to them. Klaus had figured out that Elena and Alaric were connected and that if she died so would he. So they turned Elena into a vampire without any other option and she was currently being 'taken care of' by the Salvatores. She was also not speaking to Caroline. As a matter of fact no one was speaking to Caroline.

After killing Alaric, Caroline had tried to talk to her friends but none of them were having any of it and refused to speak to her. So she spent the last few days mourning Alaric by herself and now Klaus was dragging her out into the real world for their first uninterrupted date. Well in theory it would be uninterrupted, since there didn't seem to be any new threats on the rise. At least not that she knew of. But she was also out of the loop now, so who knew.

She put on a silky navy blue dress and tall heels before letting her hair down and applying one last coat of lip-gloss as the doorbell rang at eight on the dot.

She hurried to answer it and smiled largely at Klaus who stood on the other side of the door.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello." He responded smirking at her.

She giggled as he handed her a bouquet of red roses and she invited him in as she went to go find a vase.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" she asked as she put the vase of flowers on the kitchen table and went to stand beside him near the doorway.

He smirked, "of course not. This is a surprise, Caroline." He said.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "of course. Typical." She said before taking his offered arm and then walked into the night.

Klaus opened the door for her, ever the gentlemen and then started the car before heading towards the highway out of the town.

"So have your friends talked to you yet?" he asked casually with a hint of anger in his voice about the situation and the way they were treating Caroline.

She sighed, "not yet. I think Elena's just having a hard transition and Stefan I'm sure is really upset that he had to do it. And everyone's just focusing on Elena and what she needs and stuff." She said trying to rationalize the issue.

Klaus scowled, "but what about you? What about your needs?" he asked.

She shrugged looking out the window. "I think they'll come around eventually. They couldn't not. I mean I've known them forever." She said still in denial about the fact that her friends weren't talking to her.

Klaus glanced over at her, but chose not to say anything more about the subject. Instead he told her stories about what the land used to look like around here and she giggled at how old he really was. The car ride to Richmond was happy and carefree for the newly formed couple. Klaus pulled into a little Italian restaurant before opening the door for Caroline and helping her out of the car. They walked to the restaurant hand and hand each enjoying each other's company.

"I didn't get to tell you this when it happened, but everything that went down with Alaric and Elena and everything…I just want to thank you. Everything you did was really impressive." She said as they sat looking over the menu.

He smirked across the table at her, "those people are important to you, you care about them so I wanted to help. I'm just sorry it didn't work exactly how you wanted." He said looking her in the eye.

She smiled at him and shrugged, "it is what it is I guess. And they'll come around. They have to." She said looking back down at the menu.

"And if they don't?" Klaus asked broaching the topic of conversation he knew she was trying to avoid.

She snapped up to look at him. "That won't happen. They can't hate me forever." She said trying to quell her nerves about the subject.

"Alright, love." He said looking back down at the menu.

They sat in silence until the waiter came to take their orders. Klaus got a bottle of wine for them to share and once the topic of Caroline's friends were exhausted they turned to happier conversation and the night went smoothly until dessert was served. Caroline had gotten crème bruele and Klaus was sneaking bits of it when Caroline's phone went off.

She looked at the phone in confusion and then answered hesitantly.

"Mom? What's wrong?" she asked casting a worried glance at Klaus.

"Caroline, where are you?" Liz Forbes asked worriedly.

"I'm out to dinner." Caroline said leaving the part about Klaus out. She had yet to tell her mother about her new relationship with the hybrid.

"Are you ok? Has anyone tried to harm you?" Liz demanded to know.

Caroline frowned and looked over at Klaus who was watching her and no doubt listening closely.

"I'm fine. What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"Someone's…before you guys killed Alaric he went to the counsel and told them that you and Tyler were vampires along with the Salvatores. I know Mayor Lockwood told Tyler and he's left town, but you need to leave too to be safe." Liz said worriedly.

"Wait! What? Tyler left? And what about Stefan? And Elena? And what about the counsel? I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving you or my home." Caroline said becoming frantic.

Klaus was already getting the check to pay the bill so they could leave knowing that their uninterrupted date was getting interrupted by this very immediate threat.

"That's the thing, Caroline…we don't have a house to go home too. They burnt it down." Liz said trying to maintain calm knowing her blonde vampire daughter was about to freak out.

"What?" Caroline screamed standing up as Klaus threw some cash on the table so they could leave.

"Someone burnt our house down Caroline…whatever you do don't come home. I need you to be safe." Liz said again.

Caroline looked worriedly towards Klaus who was leading her out of the restaurant to the car.

"I love you mom." She said before hanging up before getting in the car to rush back to Mystic Falls despite her mother's warning.

Klaus looked over at her stunned expression. "It'll be alright, Caroline. I'll take care of it." He said kissing her on the forehead before starting the car.

Caroline looked over at him numbly. "I don't think we'll ever get through a date before some stupid emergency takes over." She said trying to laugh instead of cry.

Klaus smiled slightly at her attempt at a joke and he took her hand wanting to bring her comfort.

"Someday, maybe in a year or a decade or a century we'll have a full uninterrupted date." He said joking with her.

She laughed quietly knowing that if she didn't she'd cry for everything she lost.

* * *

**_Outside London 2112_**

Caroline awoke in chains for what seemed to be the millionth time in the last few weeks. Her clothes were ripped and bloody and her muscles were sore as well. She also had a faint ache between her legs that she knew was not a good sign. If she had to make a hypothetical guess about why the area between her legs ached it was because of Mikael and that thought really disgusted her. But she didn't want to think of what may or may not have happened while she was passed out right now. She had to figure out where she was.

She looked around the dark room groggily noticing that she was down in the basement of some facility. She hoped she was still in Klaus's basement. But then the memories of Mikael came rushing back and she gulped nervously at that thought. Then again to keep Klaus safe maybe it would be a good idea not to be in Klaus's basement.

Her head shot up when she heard footsteps above her head. She struggled against her chains, but she was weak from lack of blood and exhaustion. She wanted to let out a scream to alert someone to her location but then Mikael's face popped up in her mind and she changed her mind not wanting to alert him to the fact that she was awake.

All of a sudden the basement door was smashed in and Klaus came striding in with blood spattered across his face and clothes and a look of anger resting on his features.

"What happened?" he asked rushing to her.

She whimpered as his features softened upon looking at her. She could feel tears begin to form in her eyes as he undid her chains and pulled her into his arms.

She rested her head against his shoulder and silently cried as he curled his biceps around her wanting to keep her close.

"What happened, Caroline?" Klaus asked again moving away so he can look at her clearly in the face.

"Where's Mikael?" she asked ignoring his question.

"I staked him for the time being. We need to go back to America. My business can wait for now." He said picking her up and speeding them out of the mansion and towards his car.

He started the car without looking back and began to drive them towards the airport as fast as the car would allow. She looked out the window at a loss of how to feel let alone what to say. She squeezed her legs shut and closed her eyes wanting to erase the pain and anger she felt.

"One of my guards alerted me to Mikael's presence and I immediately rushed back here. I had to make sure you were ok." Klaus was saying.

She tuned back in and turned to him slowly. "What about your meetings? And all your business stuff? What about that?" she asked quietly.

"It's not important." He said looking back at her.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? You don't look so well." He said looking her over.

She shook her head slowly, "I need blood. I'm just…I need blood." She said looking over at him.

He immediately offered her his wrist and she bit into it without a second thought wanting to taste the sweet elixir. She drank until she was full and then licked his wound until it closed. She didn't let go of his wrist however, wanting to feel some form of intimacy.

"Caroline. Can you please tell me what happened?" Klaus asked.

Caroline slowly looked over at him. "I just…I don't know what happened. I was in my room and then he was there and he threatened me and called me a whore and then he hit me hard enough to pass out." She said quietly leaving out the part where she was pretty sure he penetrated her as she was passed out. She shivered at that thought and looked back over at Klaus tightening her hold on his hand.

"I'm glad I stabbed him then. I wish I could kill the bastard. But I'm not strong enough. Maybe when I become a hybrid…" he trailed off as he pressed down on the accelerator to make the car move faster.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

He glanced at her surprised. "For what?"

She shrugged hopelessly, "Everything I guess. I'm sorry about your father and what you've gone through. And I'm sorry that I'll inevitably be leaving you." she said quietly.

He looked over at her for a long moment. "You know, you don't have to leave if you don't want to…you can stay here. In this time. With me." He said staring at her intensely.

She shivered again, but this time was for a completely different reason. He had no idea how much she truly wanted that. But she also wanted to go back to her Klaus. To her time. With no Mikael and no bad things that happen to her. She wanted her Nik and her life back. She was tired of being kidnapped, captured, and tortured. She wanted to go back to her old life, where she was a Queen and powerful.

"Oh, Nik…I don't know." She whispered looking over at him.

He nodded stiffly.

"It was just a thought. I know I acted weird when we went out and you wanted to take things farther the other night, but I guess I'm just afraid of losing you. You're the most amazing person I've ever met, Caroline and the thought of you going…" he trailed off again not daring to look over at her.

She smiled sadly at him and tightened her hold on his hand.

"You should pull over." She said suddenly.

"We need to get to the airport to get back to America." He said frowning.

"Please. Pull over." She said waiting for him to do what she said.

He obliged begrudgingly and then turned to her when he was in park and the car was turned off.

Before he could ask her what this was all about she kissed him without a second thought wanting to be comforted by the man she loved. After enduring all of the bad, she wanted to feel something pure, something good. And the person that made her feel the best was Klaus. She loved him, in whatever dimension and knew that with her heart hurting the only person who could fix it was Klaus.

She kissed him hard on the lips, but instead of deepening the kiss, Klaus made it tender and turned the intense kiss into something comforting. He seemed to sense that she needed comfort instead of passion and he took it upon himself to show that to her. He caressed her face and looked deeply into her eyes before peppering kissed along her jaw line and then back up to her lips. She felt tears stream down her face and he broke away from her mouth to kiss those as well. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her little body closer to his. It was a little hard to maneuver since they were still in a vehicle, but Caroline got into the backseat and dragged him into it as well. She climbed onto his lap and kissed him again softly on his lips and his hands ran up and down her sides wanting to touch all of her.

"Your amazing." He whispered before letting his hands crawl into her shirt. She stiffened for a moment and he stopped immediately, but she kissed him again wanting him to continue to touch her as she was seeking some sort of comfort.

"Your pretty incredible too." She said as he kissed down her throat and onto her chest. She could feel his calloused fingers tickle her toned abs and she heard him chuckle against her chest.

She smiled hearing that sound and brought his mouth onto hers again wanting to taste his sweet lips.

She had her arms wrapped around his neck and was playing with the curls at the base of his neck and his fingers whispered across the small of her back and around to her front. Not being able to take all of the teasing touches she removed her arms and moved them towards the front of his shirt hesitantly. He watched as she unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt one by one in an agonizingly slow manner. He watched as she took in his scared and muscled chest and she gently kissed each and every scar tenderly wanting to show him how much he meant to her. In turn, once she was done Klaus removed her shirt and kissed her still clothed breasts before slowly taking each fleshy mound into his mouth wanting to taste her silky skin.

Caroline groaned her previous negative emotions blanketed with a feeling of lust as the desire for this man overwhelmed her. She knew what she was doing probably wasn't psychologically safe and she'd pay for it in the long run, but right now she wanted comfort. And her comfort was Klaus. He could make all of the badness and evil disappear and all would remain was them. Only them.

"I love you." Caroline said before she could stop herself.

She felt Klaus stiffen under her and she knew what she had said was probably a really big no-no. But she didn't care. She did. She loved him a lot.

"I-I—" he stuttered to say.

"It's ok. You don't have to say anything back." She whispered before kissing him again.

Once they broke apart Klaus gave her a small smirk.

"I think I love you too." He said before bringing her down to kiss her again.

She smiled into his mouth a warmth spreading into her belly at the simple words. She had even forgotten about what Klaus loving her meant. For the moment she wanted to enjoy what was going on.

She pressed her core into his already hard cock and his fingers dipped beneath her pants and into her thin panties. He smirked feeling how wet she already was.

Without warning he inserted one long finger into her and she moaned into his mouth as she began to rock against it. He pressed his thumb into her nub and rubbed slowly making her moan louder.

"Fuck." She groaned tilting her head back. He wrapped an arm around her and brought her body closer to him as she continued to rock her hips. She grabbed his shoulder with one hand and with the other she shimmied it into his pants and wrapping her fingers around his hard dick.

She began to gently massage him as he pumped his finger into her. Their breathing was erratic as the both felt themselves beginning to climb to their climax. Suddenly Klaus pulled his fingers away from her eliciting a groan from Caroline at the loss of contact. He laughed and pulled her pants down wanting to feel her all around him. She giggled at his action and copied his motion before climbing back onto his lap and sliding down onto him. She breathed a sigh of relief as the warmth washed over her. He looked into her eyes and pushed her hair away from her face before she began to move ontop of him. They maintained contact as they moved together. Their arms were wrapped around each other and their fingers were clasped. Neither of them wanting to let go.

"I love you, Caroline." Klaus said as the both reached their peak again.

"I love you, Nik." Caroline said kissing him as they both began to shutter. Caroline's walls clenching around him as they both came together. Once they were done they both fell asleep in the back of the car, neither caring who found them as long as they were together.

* * *

**_New Orleans 2112_**

Caroline woke up in a familiar bed hours later. She frowned as she looked around the room and took in the large Californian bed with the red pillows and the midnight black sheets. She saw the drawings and paintings on the wall of herself and the vanity where a picture of her and Klaus sat of their wedding day. She looked beside her to find the bed empty and she felt her dead heart swell with emotion as she began to cry. And she cried for Klaus of the alternative dimension when he awoke alone. She cried for what happened to her in all of the universes she was in. She cried for the fact that her Nik was alone without her for so long. She cried for all that happened and all that would in the future. She cried for hours until eventually the door opened to interrupt her tears.

(A/n: And 2112 Caroline is back in her right dimension. There will be a few more chapters then sadly the fic will be finished. Let me know what u think! Please Review!)


	22. Chapter 22: Answering Questions

**Author's Note:** I am truly sorry for the long AF wait! Really I am! And I hope people are still reading since we are almost done! So this chapter, forewarned is filler and a winding down chapter. There should be two more full chapters and an epilogue and yes! we will get a happy ending for Alterantive Klaus it just won't be for a few chapters as for remembering, we'll see... I encourage you all to skim my author's notes becasue there is important info in here, **such as HYBRIDS, i've covered this in about five chapters explaining that the guards in the alt dimension are NOT hybirds, they are compelled vampires, so please read the author's notes, I've said on numerous occassions the guards in that dimsension ARE NOT hybrids, and are vampire guards and I'm kind of tired of repeating myself because some of you keep mentioning that I made a mistake, but if you had read the authors notes you would know.** Sorry for the ranting, but the continous lack of actually reading the author's notes is irritating, especially because i've addressed this issue. I'm not writing these to be cute and funny I'm writing this to say **THANK YOU** to all of the reviewers and inform you. True, I should've been more direct, but I have mentioned this about five times now. So that is one of the reasons i havent updated, because i've truly been irriated by the same question occuring again and again when it's been address. That and the fact i'm semi homeless and have no internet access, oh yeah and school, Breaking Bad finale, and my new passion for exercising.

**Anyway I hope i didn't scare too many people off by the long rant. I just want to say THANK YOU to everyone who is reading and reviewing I truly appreacite the feedback and I'm so glad you guys stayed with the story! I hope you like the ending! Hopefully i can update soon! Since we are almost done!**

**Thank you to: Mocha, EmmaRedVelvet, Guest, Cathalinaheart, Ellavm18, hallie, Guest, Kjsama, jessnicole, Anonalways, SwanQueen4055, Curious Blonde, Valover21, iikawin, avrilvp, Draco-Harry-lover-1, redrosebud, arielmermaid, maytesalvatore, karensevani, sweetandlow1012, Jeremy Shane, Guest, Grace5231973, Guest, & DreamsBeatReality**

**Chapter 22: Answering Questions**

**Mystic Falls 2012**

Klaus arrived at Caroline's house in record time, despite his better judgment he took her home. She insisted on it, maybe to make sure that her mother was telling the truth or maybe because she didn't believe what her mother had said. Klaus tried to argue against it, but she wasn't having any of it. Instead they sat on the street, parked and stared at the wreckage. They were greeted with the sight of her home partially destroyed and still covered in flames. A bunch of on-lookers watched the destruction in sick fascination. Caroline kept her face composed as she watched not knowing what do think. She could hear the sounds of people shouting and the distant voice of her mother's shouting instructions as the firefighters tried to put out the fire. Caroline sat in the car, half a block away and watched her childhood home burn to the ground.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked placing a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." she said her voice small and distant. She watched as one of the walls caved in and sparks of the fire jumped out at the crowd making a few people scream in terror.

"Caroline, love, let's go I don't think we should be here." Klaus said starting the car.

Caroline was too tired to fight him and went with him easily enough. Klaus watched her carefully, worrying about her lack of reaction and the fact that she wasn't fighting him.

"That was…" she trailed off for lack of anything to say due to her shock.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. We really shouldn't have gone there. The council I'm is looking for you." Klaus said thinking about the council and their insane ideas of how to deal with supernatural creatures.

"Doesn't matter." Caroline mumbled staring out the window.

Klaus looked over at her in concern and drove faster so they could get back to his house and they could talk. The rest of the car ride was quiet and Klaus was trying to figure out what to say to comfort her, but nothing came to mind since he never had to comfort anyone before. Several times he began to speak, but stopped when Caroline either gave him monosyllabic answers or just didn't speak at all.

The reached his house in what felt like ages later, but was actually about 20 minutes. He had driven slower than usual to figure out a plan to comfort her, but the thought was pointless since he didn't think of anything.

Once in the garage he turned the car off and they sat there for a few minutes in silence, both staring ahead. Klaus's mind was trying to encourage him to say something to make her feel better and Caroline's mind was a total blank.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." He said again for what felt like the millionth time. He had said it so often it sounded empty to his ears. They were just words void of emotion and for that he was sorry, but he wasn't sure what else to say or do.

"It's not your fault." She whispered slowly turning to look at him. He gave her a slight apologetic smile and she tried to smile back in vain. Both of them looked more in pain than anything.

"It'll be ok. I can have my people repair the damage if you'd like, or kill the council, I'm ok with either option." He said smirking slightly at her.

She finally cracked a smile and he felt relief wash over him at her small show of happiness.

"That's alright…I think…I think I need a plan, although after talking to my mother I guess I only have one option." She said quietly.

"And what is that?" he asked.

She looked over at him hesitantly. "She wants me to leave. She wants me to be safe and out of Mystic Falls." She said softly.

Klaus looked at her uneasily. "And what do you want?" he asked.

She gave him a tentative smile, "I want to be with you." she said.

They locked eyes with each other and Caroline's stomach dropped with uneasy glee. Klaus could feel his emotions he'd held back for so long resurfacing because that's what Caroline did. She made him feel. She had the ability to make him car about things he hadn't for hundreds of years and that fact scared him, a lot. But at the same time her presence made him calm, made him want to fight for her, made him want her to be around and never leave him. The dependence on her scared him too, but he wouldn't trade her for the world. She was turning into his everything and the thought of them apart was too much for him to bare.

"We can leave." He said looking into her bright blue eyes.

Her eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean?"

"I mean if the council is after you and all vampires for that matter the best thing to do would be to leave. We could go see the world, Caroline. Paris. Rome. Tokyo. I can take you anywhere you want." Klaus said passionately.

She blushed slightly and turned away.

"What about my home? My mother? My friends? What about them?" she asked.

He stared at her in confusion. "What about them? If the council is going to kill all vampires of whatever inane plan they have shouldn't they leave too? Didn't your mother say Tyler was gone already?"

Caroline shrugged, "they probably won't though. They'll probably fight them." She said.

Klaus smirked slightly, "Ok." He said simply.

She frowned, "ok what?"

"Ok they fight them. That's not my problem." He said shrugging.

Caroline's frown deepened. "They're my friends, Klaus. They're my family."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "and your life is more important. Simple as that."

She shook her head, "no that's not how it works." She said.

"Well that's how it works to me. You're my number one priority the rest of them…well they can die it for all I care." He said coldly.

"They're my friends, Klaus." She said her eyes narrowing.

"Well they aren't mine." He said going for the door handle to get out of the car.

Caroline followed him quickly. "So, what? Your just going to make me leave with you and let my friends get killed by the psycho council? What the hell, Klaus? Where's your compassion? Your loyalty?" she asked angrily following him towards the house.

"They tried to kill me on numerous occasions, love, I have no compassion nor loyalty." He said glancing behind him at her.

She glared at him, "well what about me? Wouldn't you save them for me?" she asked.

He stopped suddenly and turned towards her, "you'd really ask this of me? To stay and help your friends? You'd put your own life at risk to help the doppleganger, witch, and the Salvatores?" he asked staring at her.

"Yes I would." She said bravely.

They stared at each other, both caught up in the other's eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt, sweetheart." He said quietly.

"Well I don't want to get hurt. And I don't want you to get hurt. I just think that we should help them." She said simply.

"And then we leave?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, "you can take me anywhere after that."

"I want to show you the world, Caroline." He said watching her.

She smiled at him, "then show me it." She said.

* * *

**2112 New Orleans**

The door opened to reveal Rebekah staring at her sister-in law. For a minute Caroline wondered if Rebekah was going to attack her, but instead she rushed at Caroline with open arms and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Where. Have. You. Been." She snapped crushing Caroline too her.

Caroline gasped as she felt her rips crushing in and tried to wriggle out of Rebekah's stone grip.

"Rebekah. Rebekah. You're hurting me." Caroline cried out.

Rebekah immediately released the young vampire and held her at arm's length.

"Where have you been?" Rebekah asked again angrily.

Caroline looked away, sadness etched into her face as the last few weeks flashed inside her head.

"Everywhere. And nowhere." Caroline said quietly.

Rebekah gave her a curious look.

"Nik's just about killed everyone in New Orleans. He's been on a rampage since you disappeared." Rebekah said staring at the other blonde.

Caroline sighed and looked away feeling sick to her stomach. "Where is he?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah frowned, "I'm not sure. But I'll find him. For now, I think you should stay here. I'll send some food up, you look starved." Rebekah said.

Caroline nodded and watched as her sister in-law got up and walked towards the door. Rebekah sent her one last look and then left the master bedroom going to look for Klaus. Shortly after she left a servant came to let Caroline feed from her.

After Caroline, lay her head back on the pillow and breathed in the comforting scent of her husband. She told herself it was over and she was home many times, but it did nothing to calm her nerves. She felt dirty and sad and most of all she worried about what happened to the Klaus of the other time along with her Nik and what their future held.

She closed her eyes to try and get rid of the bad thoughts, but instead all she could see was Mikael's face. She shuddered and drew the blankets in closer as if to protect herself. She told herself again and again that she was safe, but she knew she'd only feel safe when she saw Nik and he was there telling her everything was ok. Even if it wasn't, Nik was her safe haven and she knew he'd save her.

It felt like mere minutes since Rebekah left, but Caroline could suddenly hear shouts from downstairs and then her name being called as someone hurried up the stairs. She knew without moving that it was Nik and she felt her dark heart lighten in hope.

The door burst open and Caroline looked up at it to see Nik standing in the doorway staring at her wrapped in a million blankets.

"Caroline…" he whispered lowly staring at her in awe.

"Nik…" she whimpered reaching for him. She could feel the tears form in her eyes and he immediately rushed to her.

He was just about to kiss her when he stopped himself, looking deep into her eyes.

"Tell me something no one else knows." He said caressing her cheek gently.

She smiled sadly and stared at him, "On my 80th birthday you drew me Titanic style and bought me the blue ocean diamond that Rose had in the movie because you knew it was one of my favorites. The diamond is in one of my jewelry vaults along with the picture and a video-recording we made later that day of us making love. On our 30th anniversary you bought me a horse named Jasper who was white and ended up dying a few years ago of Kol's stupidity and in retaliation you tried to dagger him again, but I insisted you didn't and you ended up undaggering him because you knew it upset me. You love me more than life itself and I will never love anyone the way I love you. I'm drowning in your Mikaelson and I wouldn't want it any other way." Caroline said passionately touching his face delicately.

He looked at her as if she was the moon and the stars and he hurriedly kissed her missing the taste of her on his lips. He basked in the feel of her mouth and the taste of her on his tongue because he'd missed it for so long. Eventually they broke apart and touched each other softly wanting to make sure they were really who they said they were.

"What happened?" Klaus asked seeing the fading scars from Mikael.

Caroline stiffened and looked away from him. "A lot happened." She said quietly.

"Would you like me to go first?" Klaus asked.

Caroline nodded.

Klaus began to tell the tale of what happened to him, he began with the night she and the past Caroline switched and how weird she'd been acting. He told her how hurt he was by her actions and how she was odd and how eventually he found out. He told her of the anniversary party and how Rebekah figured it out and how she fell in love with him quite hard and tried to sleep with him many times. He told her that he finally gave in and that's when he paused, looking at her worriedly.

Caroline signaled for him to continue, knowing that her tale was far worse than his. She felt oddly jealous that he slept with the past version of her, but she knew she had no room to talk, afterall she had slept with his alternative self.

"And then you disappeared the next morning…and you didn't reappear for days and days and I thought you were long gone. It…it was almost impossible to…to do anything and I felt the darkness take over and I have been told I blacked out and killed a lot of people." He paused and looked over at her sheepishly.

"How many is a lot?" she asked curiously.

He frowned, "I killed the witches who did this, they wanted to teach us a lesson and all of that non-sense. So I killed them. And I killed their families and I killed their friends. I killed anyone who looked at me wrong and who talked to me…I killed a lot, Caroline and…and all I wanted was you." he said looking over at her.

She stared at him quietly and nodded. "I'm sorry." She said meaning it in so many different ways. She reached out a hand to him and he held it tight.

"I love you." he said and she smiled and repeated it back to him meaning every word.

"So then you reappear back in our bed. Can you tell me what happened to you?" he asked caressing her hand.

She looked away and nodded slowly. "I went back to 2012 Mystic Falls." She began the sequence of events forming in her head. She told him about how she went to the Ball, how everything was different, she told him she figured out that it was a different universe and that she was kidnapped by Damon. She told him about Tyler and being saved by that Klaus. Then she told him how she was transported back to the future but an alternative one where they never met. She paused there taking a few deep breathes before continuing on, knowing it was going to be tough to tell him the rest. She told him about how mean that Klaus was and how she was chained in a basement for days on end. She told him how she figured out the spell and how to get back.

He froze at that part, feeling guilt wash over him knowing it was he who put her there. As a matter of fact, he felt like the entire ordeal was his fault. If he had not screwed with the witches initially maybes things would have worked out differently. Then again, maybe not. He was an all powerful hybrid, people were out to get him and Caroline knew that.

But he still felt as if it was his fault. He usually did.

She continued on after that and told him about how he fell in love with her and how she felt guilty leading him on. Then she told him of their fight and their trip to London and then finally she got to Mikael. She froze then her grip on his hand tightening.

"What happened, sweetheart?" he asked knowing that it was bad.

Bad enough where she couldn't tell him.

She gasped feeling the powerful memories wash over her. "Well you weren't around and…and he got into the castle and…well…he knocked me out and…he…he took advantage of that." She stuttered.

Klaus frowned not knowing what she meant. "What do you mean?" he asked confused.

She felt hot tears spill across her cheeks and she began to cry and suddenly Klaus felt his body tighten in anger and he knew exactly what she meant. Mikael had raped her and he wasn't there to stop it. He roared in anger and got off the bed feeling white-hot rage coursing through his body. Without realizing what he was doing he punched a hole through the door and screamed bloody murder. Caroline cowered on the bed crying, not knowing what else to do. She wanted to calm him down, but she knew nothing she did or said would help.

Klaus kicked the door down and began to walk through the mansion destroying everything in his path. Caroline could hear him down the hall cursing and screaming. Rebekah ran in suddenly looking at the young blonde in astonishment.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Rebekah demanded.

Caroline cried harder and curled herself into a ball.

"Caroline?" Rebekah asked walking towards her.

Caroline ignored her and continued to cry wondering if everything would go back to normal and she and Klaus would be together again. Happy and in love. Or if this fucked up adventure had changed their relationship forever.

(A/n: So what did you guys think!? I hope you liked it, as aforementioned it was a filler chapter, but next chapter there will be Klaus and Caroline 2012 and how they help the Mystic Falls gang and whether they stay or go (and if they ever do it), and 2112 how they repair the relationship after the ordeal they went through. Plus some smut and what happened to Alt dimesnion 2112 klaus and whether he gets his own happy ending! Hopefully ill update soon! Please review!)


End file.
